An Unexpected Love
by lil' angelgrl
Summary: ON HIATUS There is a new additon to the team. How will the bladebreakers react,who is she exactly,and why does she have this affect on Kai? Pleaz R&R! RM TH KOC other pairings soon to come. Hope you like!
1. The Good News

**lil' angelgrl: so it's my new but old chapter, I reposted it so it would be an even better one. So is it better?**

**Anywayz this is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks even though it should be better now, **

**Pleaz review so I can get better at it and if you have any advice or anything feel free to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I own what you don't recognize including Angel.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**The Good News**

It's been 2 years since they last saw each other, since they last battled together, and now they were about to become the Bladebreakers once again.

**Tyson's POV**

"Ahhhh! I'm late, Hilary will really be mad now, as if she wasn't already!" I yelled as I ran towards the park.

Hilary had told me that Kenny had something to tell us. Hilary had made it clear that if I was late she would make me suffer and I got pretty freaked out so I didn't want to be late. When she's mad she might as well _be_ the devil.

I was getting prepared for the pain that might happen.

I saw Hilary and Kenny they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Oh, hey Tyson!" yelled Kenny "Have I got good news for you!"

"Yeah, hi Tyson" said Hilary calmly "you'll never guess what we found out! ... uhh... Tyson... what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sorry I'm late, I forgot." I answered scratching my head as I ran and hid behind Kenny.

"I'm to excited to hurt you, so don't worry" Hilary answered happily.

I got really confused, what would make her act like that.

I sat down in between Hilary and Kenny after a while when I was sure that I wasn't going to get hurt.

"Well anyways, do you know when summer vacation is?" asked Kenny.

"Well duh! It's what I've been waiting for all year! School sucks. It's next week, YESSSS!" I yelled happily.

"And guess who's coming!" said Hilary.

"Umm, who?" asked I asked confused.

"Well Tyson, Mr. Dickinson said that there was a tournament coming up and that the Bladebreakers will need to reunite and compete once again." explained Kenny.

"Whaaa...?" I asked dumbly, I wasn't expecting that.

"You heard him. Max, Ray, Kai, they're all coming!" said Hilary as she hugged me.

I sat there completely dumbstruck for a while before I realized what I just heard.

"YESSSSSSSSS! Finally! I get to show everyone who the best is and along with everyone, we'll win for sure!" I said confidently.

"In two weeks they'll all be here!" exclaimed Kenny.



**Max's POV**

"What! Of course! That's awesome! Okay I'll be ready! I'll see you there!" I said as I finished talking on the phone.

"Well, who was it Maxie?" asked my mom, Judy.

"It was Mr. Dickinson! There's a tournament in a while and he wants the Bladebreakers to reunite and show up. I'm so excited. I have to call Dad!" I exclaimed. I was so excited to be on the team again.

"Hey Dad, guess what! I'm coming over soon. There's gonna be a tournament and Mr. Dickinson wants to reunite the Bladebreakers isn't that awesome!" I told my dad.

"Yeah? That's totally awesome! When is it?" Dad asked.

"Oh, in a couple months, Mr. Dickinson said he wants us to practice together"

"So you're coming soon. Are you going to visit for a while?"

"Yeah I'm going to Tyson's in 9 days"

"Wow, you already have the days planned out and everything huh"

"Yeah, well, I'm really excited"

"You must be well since you're coming I'll get your room ready, kay?"

"Kay"

"I'll see you soon. Kay son?

"Yeah Dad"

"Wait exactly how soon?"

"I'll be there in 3 days. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, just perfect I'll be ready!" my dad said as he chuckled.

"Well, bye dad, I'm gonna have to get ready"

"Same here. So I'll see you in three days"

"Yeah" I said as I once again hung up the phone.

Soon I'll be on a plane to Japan, I'm so happy I have goosebumps. I wonder how everyone is. I REALLY can't wait! I'm soooooooooo excited!



**Ray's POV**

By this time I was walking along in a forest, I was already on my way to Tyson's. Mr. Dickinson had told me ahead of time because he had a feeling that I'd probably want to take the journey the hard way, on foot. He was right, I would help me along the way.

Mariah knowing that I was going back to Japan decided to tag along. She doesn't want to leave my side for a second. She decided to keep an eye on me, just in case another girl got so much as near me after all we've been together for 8 months. She's the overprotective girlfriend. I gave up after a while and let her come along with me.

I'm really happy just to think about seeing everyone again and I was prepared, along with Mariah and her support there's no way was I'm gonna give up ever. I know this journey is going to be a long one but in about two weeks Mariah and me would be there.

Tyson, Max, Kai. I'll see you soon and you all better be prepared for anything.

At this point Mariah was helping me train along the way while gathering food to eat for the long but now short journey. I know that I am up for another adventure with my friends so I'm coming prepared for anything and everything.

**Mariah's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm going to Japan and I'm going with Ray. I'm so happy he'll finally see his old friends. It's been along time since they've seen much less talked to each other.

"I'm so excited Ray, I can't believe that we're going to see the rest of your team again!" I squealed with delight.

"Yeah I can't wait! I'm up for anything and everything" said Ray in a happy, determined way.

"Hmmm" I sighed and thought about all the things I'd see or get.

Well I'm ready to face off anything, and I'll be there to protect my Ray from any slutty, hoes that even look at him. I guess I am kinda over protective, everyone tells me that. Oh well I'll help him in anyway that I can! That's final.



**Kai's POV**

"Sorry, Master Kai is busy right now" I heard the maid say, "Master Kai won't take your call"

"Just tell him it's me, Mr. Dickinson" the person on the phone answered.

"Alright, but I'm not to sure he'll take it" the maid answered unsure of what else to say.

"Master Kai, you have a phone call from a Mr. Dickinson" she said, expecting me to just walk away and not take it, but I decided to take it I could tell that she was surprised at my sudden actions.

She had a shocked look on her pale face as she watched me go to the phone on the side table in the hall.

"You can go now" I said to the maid as I answered the phone.

"Yes Master Kai" she responded.

When I was finished with the phone call I had a slight smile on my painted face I was actually happy and kind of surprised at what Mr. Dickinson had told me.

Finally it's time, I had basically retired beyblading until I had a worthy opponent and I was about to come out of retirement to do this.

I walked to my room which was right down the hall.

I lay on my bed and began thinking of what had become of everyone up till now, I won't show it but I guess that I am kind of curious about how they have changed, if they have at all. I guess it has been getting kind of lonely around here but of course I wouldn't admit it to any one, but that's how I feel. _(Kai Feels! Yes, he does he's just like anyone else, he's human) _

In a week or so I'll leave with nothing but some clothes and my beloved beyblade, Dranzer. I would finally get to battle a worthy opponent and was hoping for my match with Tyson, the world champ. But I also want to get them all stronger, to be the best of the best. I am totally up for the challenge, but the real question is that will everyone else be ready? No matter, watch out Tyson I'm going to be champ once I beat you.



**Normal POV**

Mr. Dickinson was speaking to a young man in his office.

"So they are going to be reunited and you want me to coach them once again, am I right?" he asked

"Yes, you are correct" answered the jolly old man.

"Well I guess I'm up for the challenge" the young man said.

"Fine then, it is settled. Thank you Hiro. Would you like me to tell them or do you prefer..." but before he could finish his sentence Hiro interrupted.

"I'll do it, don't worry Mr. D, they'll be ready by then, I guarantee it." Hiro said confidently.

'As long as they are prepared for an even bigger challenge. There is still much for them to learn, not just in beyblading but in life. Maybe I'll learn along with them' thought Hiro as he left the office.

'So for a while I'll just observe and see how much they've improved and how much I need to teach them'

He was just out the door.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Mr. Dickinson yelled for Hiro to stop.

Hiro turned around.

"Huh" Hiro gestured in question.

"I forgot something fairly important, there's going to be a new addition to the team!"

"What? Well he'll probably be a good edition to the team, but who is he exactly?" asked Hiro with curiosity.

"Well, it's not a he, it's a she and her name is Angelyn Zanders. She is a top notch blader coming from America, but she's not very experienced" explained Mr. Dickinson.

"Oh, do they know yet?" asked Hiro.

"Well... no I kind of wanted to surprise them" Mr. Dickinson explained further.

"Huh, well I trust you'll have it under control but I guess I'll have to train her more than the others." said Hiro as he left.

'I wonder how good she is, and I also wonder how the others will react. I'm going to have to keep close watch on her for a while' he though as he walked down the hallway.



**Angel's POV**

I'm ready and not to mention very excited to meet the famous Bladebreakers. I was bored at the airport, soon I'll be leaving California and going on a long flight to Japan. I seriously can't believe I am actually good enough.

I wonder what it'll be like in Japan with the famous Bladebreakers.

"Hmmm..."

Well I hope they like me but if they don't, oh well, they'll have to deal with it. I wonder what they're like. I am so happy to finally get a new start at a new way of life.

I got up out of my hard seat in the airport waiting room to get a drink.

"Why me though, why did Mr. Dickinson pick me?" I whispered softly to myself as I watched the soda dropped from the vending machine. I finally managed to get it out and I walked back to my seat in wonder.

The plane would soon leave. I'm so ready for this adventure, I'll still have to ask Mr. Dickinson about it later but for now I'm focused on the fact that I, Angelyn Zanders, got a once in a lifetime opportunity and if I passed this up I'd be the craziest lunatic in the world.

So many people in the world that are way better than me and I got this chance so I'll just have to realize this, yeah, I'm going to have the time of my life I just have to think optimistically and forget everything bad that happened here.



Soon everyone would be together again as much as they wouldn't like to admit it, they liked being a team and they'd be the best once more and with this new addition to this team it just might be even better.

Everyone was psyched even Kai. They're reuniting would soon take place and everyone was ready.

**I hope you liked it, I know, I know I'm probably not as good as you but pleaz review! **

**The difference is thatI made it have POVs instead of having it be from the authors POV that's allI changed so yeah,**

**I'm gonna re post the next chap soon so yeah!**

**Buh bye till next time!**


	2. Reunited At Last ptI

**lil' angelgrl: Thanks to you who did review I mean it I really like it when you review!**

**Here's another repost, is it better?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides what I made up! So sad! Eh, oh well.**

**I hope you like my story!**

**Here it is, chapter 2 **

**READ ALL READY!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Reunited at Last (part 1)**

"Wow I can't wait until they show up! I wonder who'll be the first to arrive. Hmmm" Tyson said as he got lost, deep in thought. "Just wait they'll be here in a couple days!" he exclaimed.

"I bet it'll be Max because his dad lives near by and he might come a little early" said Hilary knowingly.

"But then again it could be Kai. He always shows up unexpectedly" Kenny advised.

"Or maybe Ray. Oh well, we'll know when they show up." said Tyson in a loud excited voice.

"Yeah, and besides if we don't hurry we'll be late for class" Hilary cautioned.

"Oh who cares about school, it's almost over anyways" said Tyson in a cocky manner.

"It'll only be over for the time being, until next year then we start all over again" said Kenny.

In class Tyson was sleeping on his desk, he was snoring so loud that the teacher banged on his desk and woke him up.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Tyson as he jumped out of his seat startled at the sound of a ruler being banged so close to his face.

"That's what you get for sleeping in my class!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Ha, ha, ha, sorry, sorry, sorry!" apologized Tyson as he laughed nervously while bowing.

Then the bell rang.

"Your lucky today Tyson, schools over, until tomorrow"

"Finally, schools over" he said out loud, "I hate school, well good thing the week's half way over, it's only Wednesday so only 2 more days of school!" he said to himself as he grabbed his books and bag.



"Ha, I heard that you got busted again during class! You dope!" scolded Hilary when she saw him.

"Uhh, oh yeah" he chuckled.

"Can't you just behave this week after all it _is_ the last school week of the year" she reasoned.

"Well..." he was interrupted by a blade that came out of nowhere.

"Whaaa...?" Tyson questioned confusingly as he realized who it belonged to, "but that, that's Driger. Ohhh... Ray" he started then he yelled at Ray, "Hey! Where are you? Ray!"

"Uhh, Ray? Ray's here!" she exclaimed.

"Ray?" questioned Kenny.

Then out of nowhere he swooped down.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Ray greeted them, "Hi Tyson, hey Hilary, Kenny"

"Hey!" they said together.

"you're such a show off you know" said Tyson.

"Nah, I just like making a dramatic entrance" shrugged Ray.

They all laughed at this.

Then all of a sudden someone else swooped down unexpectedly and held on to Ray's arm.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" exclaimed a girl in all pink.

"Mariah!" Hilary and Tyson asked.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Tyson asked

"Don't be so rude, Tyson, you better behave" she said to Tyson with torture in her eyes then turned towards Mariah and smiled "Hey, it has been a long time since we last saw each other!" they said as they greeted each other.



They were catching up on what had happened recently as they walked down to Tyson's dojo.

Hiro was watching them from a nearby tree.

'They haven't changed a bit. They're the first people to arrive, I wonder when the new girl will arrive?' he thought as he jumped out of the tree and left.

"What's up 'lil dudes and dudetts? You ready to party! Yo where's the rest of your homies Tyson?" asked Grandpa in his hip young lingo.

"Oh... they aren't here yet. I thought I told you! They're all coming separately!" yelled Tyson at his grandpa

"What? Do you want some training to teach you some manners!" yelled Grandpa at Tyson as he chased him around the dojo with his bamboo sword.

The others were laughing at the familiar sight of Grandpa chasing Tyson.

"Oh yeah" he remembered as he stopped dead in his tracks "'lil Maxie called he said he was coming sometime tomorrow."

"What! Aughhhh...Why didn't you tell me that before?" Tyson yelled at his grandpa.

"Well excuse me for forgetting!" he said while chasing Tyson around with the bamboo sword again.

"Oh wow, Max's coming, all's left is Kai then we'll all be together again!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Hmmm, I can't wait till we all battle again, together" Ray said.

"So the Bladebreakers will finally be able to reclaim their title in the up coming tournament. How exciting" Mariah clarified for herself.

"Well it's getting dark, we'd better get inside" Kenny advised.

"Well said chiefster," said Grandpa to Kenny, "Now, if you could calm down that 'man' of yours and teach him some manners...!" he said to Hilary, "I honestly don't know what you see in the lil' man" he said quietly.

"Oh, I'll teach him alright." Hilary said mischievously.

The other two were dumbstruck at their finding out that Hilary and Tyson were a couple.

"I always thought they liked each other, but I guess I kind of knew they would end up together" Ray told Mariah.

"Yeah, I kind of thought so too" she told him.



Inside, Hilary was torturing Tyson.

"First you sleep in class then you're being rude to your friends not to mention yell at your grandpa!" she yelled at him as she hurt him.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he yelled over and over again while he laughed. Now she was tickling him.

Ray, Mariah and Kenny were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt at the hilarious sight.

"Beg! Beg for forgiveness!" Hilary yelled at him.

"Ok, ok I'm begging, I'm begging, please, please stop I can't breathe!" yelled Tyson between laughs.

"Dinner's ready!"

Tyson jumped up when he heard this word shaking off Hilary.

"Uh, uh, uh" she said shaking her head while pulling his jacket.

"Not so fast Tyson! As part of your punishment your dinner is limited."

"Wha... why? It's not fair!" Tyson yelled.

Ray and Mariah were still laughing.

Kenny had somewhat calmed down.

Hilary brought a finger to Tyson's lips and hushed him and then she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and all became quiet, Tyson had calmed down and Ray and Mariah were totally shocked.

"Uhem, I'm kind of hungry Ray, let's go eat" said Mariah breaking the silence.

Then they all left towards the kitchen.

'That girl really has him down, she can get him to do almost anything, finally someone can control him' thought Grandpa.

Just then, Tyson threw himself at the food.

"Tyson! What did I say do you really want me to hurt you!" Hilary yelled at him.

"But I'm hungry!" reasoned Tyson through the handfuls of food in his mouth.

Then every one began to laugh.

"When are you not hungry!" Ray teased.

'Well almost' thought Grandpa.



While everybody slept Tyson snored and talked in his sleep as always.

Ray was purring in his sleep, he was so calm and peaceful.

Mariah was also purring but she had a pillow over her head, she couldn't sleep with so much noise coming from the other room.

Hilary slept soundly all night. She was immune to all noises at night while she slept.

Grandpa was happily sleeping in his own room on the other side of the house/dojo.



Ray was already up and was sitting out in the little garden that they had. Soon Hilary came out and sat down next to him.

"Hey good morning" said Hilary

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ray

"Oh, nothing"

**Hilary's POV**

"You know... I still don't believe it, well I did kind of think that you'd end up together but I guess it's just kind of weird to know that... Tyson, you know, he's... well Tyson!" Ray told me.

"Humm, I never would have guessed it either. I guess I always did like him, but only his sweet, determined side. You know he can be a completely different person"

"Well how did he do it, I can't imagine him doing anything like that" he asked.

"Well..." I began to tell him just how it happened. I still remember it clearly; it was one of the worst days ever for me but then came Tyson.

**Flashback**

Tyson and I were walking down a path in the park by the river.

"Let's sit down" Tyson suggested.

We sat down on the grassy hill looking out at the sunset over the mountains and the river running down in front of them.

"It's such a beautiful sight, isn't it?" I asked him.

"Hmm yeah"

"Hey, Hil, there's something I want to tell you"

"Uhh, yeah"

"Well... I... I'm sorry for the way I've acted but that's how I act around the people I care about, and you know that don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I've known that"

"Well... I... I..."

"Just come out and say it!" I said annoyed "if you want to say something just say it already!" I yelled at him.

"Well it's not so easy to go ahead and tell someone you like them" Tyson yelled at me.

"Yeah, well then why don't I have a problem with that?"

"Oh yeah! Then why don't you just say it!"

"Fine then, I'll say it since I don't have a problem with that, I like you Tyson!

"Yeah...? Well I like you too Hil, a lot" he said calming down with a slight smile on his face. He was blushing.

When I saw him I realized what I had said and what he had said and I felt a blush creeping up on to my cheeks.

Then we finally realized what we had said and looked at each other confusingly.

"Really Tyson! You, like me?" I asked

"Well... yeah, that's why I wanted you to come with me, so I could finally tell you"

"Oh, well you did, and I'm glad! I like you to but as more than just 'friends'" I said as I hugged him tightly.

We were really happy that they felt the same way.

I couldn't believe that he liked me too. I had been keeping it for a while. And I was so relieved to know that he returned me feelings and that we were together finally.

Then we started laughing as he helped me up and he walked back me back to my house hand in hand. We were talking about things. Then we noticed that we were acting differently around each other, but I liked the difference it feels good to know the good side to someone you know you like.

I finally know how sweet he can be, who he can be.

**End Flashback**

"I even remember the day it was on, it was on March the 13th" I told Ray.

"Wow! That's a half believable story. I mean I can believe the yelling and the confessing by blurting, but the rest isn't as believable. I, I never knew Tyson had another side to him!" said Ray.

"Well, now you know he's not always the way he is right now, but I guess it is hard to believe. For a while I couldn't believe we were going out" I said.

"Huh, really?" said the bedazzled Ray.

"You'll have to tell me how you and Mariah got together, I always knew that you would end up together" I told him.

"Yeah?"

"No doubt about it"

"Maybe some other time"

"Sure"

**Ray's POV**

I asked Hilary about how she ended up with Tyson. She told me everything about it. I could really tell that they liked each other. I don't know why but it shocked me I never knew that he could actually care for someone that way.

I had a feeling that when we were talking someone was spying in on us and if I had a guess I think it was Mariah.

The only thing that I don't like as much is that she is a little to much of the jealous type, but then again I like that about her. It's hard to explain it's just a feeling. I guess that I just love her because she makes me feel like no other person ever has.

**Normal POV**

Mariah was watching them the whole time making sure that neither of them got to friendly, she knew they probably wouldn't do anything but who knows? It never hurt anyone to be a little precautious.

Then she came out of hiding from behind the door where Tyson still slept. She walked down the breezeway casually.

"Hey, good morning!" said Mariah acting as normal as possible.

'I knew it, she _was_ spying! She thinks I don't know, oh well, I guess I like it when she's jealous, it's cute. Even though she doesn't admit it she acts it' he thought.

"Hey girl" said Ray as he stood up trying not to show that he knew that she was spying on them and gave her good morning hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Morning'" said Hilary as she smiled at them. "I'm gonna go wake up Tyson"

Ray and Mariah were walking through the small garden admiring all the beautiful flowers.



"Breakfast!" yelled Grandpa from the kitchen.

Tyson came running as he left a trail of dust behind him.

Hilary and Kenny followed the tornado of dust.

Ray and Mariah came in, his arm around her waist and hers around his, they sat down opposite of Tyson and Hilary. Tyson was gobbling down all of the food on his plate and asking for more.

"Well we have to go to school so what are you guys gonna do?" Hilary asked Ray and Mariah.

"Well who knows we're going down town and we'll see where we go from there" Ray answered.

"I want to go shopping so that's one thing we're going to do for sure!" Mariah said.

She smiled and looked at Ray hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Well I guess that we're going shopping today" Ray surrendered.



"Come on Tyson! We're going to be late!" Hilary yelled at Tyson. "Come on or I'm leaving without you!" she threatened, "Come on Kenny let's go"

"NO! Wait for me!" yelled Tyson.

"Well then you're gong have to catch up ok" said Hilary.

"Wait!" Tyson kept yelling. He was running around looking everywhere to find his stuff.

He finally found his stuff and left in a hurry to catch up with Hilary and Kenny.

"Bye!" he said as he left.

"Have fun Tyson!" Ray yelled sarcastically after him.



Ray and Mariah were walking down the sidewalk, Ray was carrying two bags in one hand like they were nothing at all, each of the bags were filled with souvenirs, clothes, junk foods and other stuff.

"Hey Ray?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah?" asked Ray.

"That guy looks familiar" mentioned Mariah as she pointed at a blond boy.

Ray looked and shrugged "hey, wait a minute, that that looks like..."

The blond boy turned around.

"That is him that's Max... MAX!" he yelled at the blond boy.

The boy turned around at the sound of his name and realized who had said it.

"Hey!" said the blond boy running towards him and Mariah.

"Ray and... Mariah!" he said as he shook his head.

"Hey..." he said when he caught up he was out of breath from running.

"Max, how have you been!" Ray asked him.

"Good... so I wasn't seeing things it is Mariah" he said happily that he wasn't going crazy, "Are the rest of the White Tigers here?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Max" said Mariah annoyed that her greetings were

"No, she's here with me" Ray said as he put an arm around her waist.

"Ohhh, I get it!" said Max cheerfully as he realized that they were dating.

"You guys haven't changed at all" he inquired.

"Neither have you" Ray said happily.

"Uhh...where's Tyson?" asked the curious Max.

"Oh he, Hilary and Kenny are at school" Mariah said knowingly as she entered they're conversation.

"So they're not out yet?" asked Max.

"No, not until the end of this week" Ray said

"What about Kai? Is he here yet?"

"Uh no, he hasn't gotten here yet" Mariah shook her head.

"You know how he is" Ray said.

"Well, yeah, but I wonder when he'll come" said Max

"It won't be too long. I hope" Ray said worriedly.

"Yeah..." Max said little worry in his voice.

**Pleaz review for me, pleaz, thanks!**

'**member tell me if it's any good cuz I'm might be reposting some more chaps after this one too very, very soon! If I find anymore errors you know! **

**I realized that I had a lot of errors, for example I forgot all about Kenny! Awe, I'm sorry!**

**All reviews are welcome!**

**Pleaz review!**

**Bye! Till next time**


	3. Reunited At Last ptII

**lil' angelgrl: Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy, my life is just AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh well I'll get though it somehow :) so I finally updated! YES!**

**REPOST! REPOST! I hope that it's better because I just made some changes to it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Thank you all who reviewed! (Bows and blows kisses finally hugs you in the biggest hug ever)**

**So anyways if you review I'll update **

**So pleaz, PLEAZ review!**

**Ok now that that's over **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize from the show, I wish I did own it though (pouts):) **

**ON WITH THE 3RD CHAP!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Reunited at Last (part 2)**

At school Tyson Hilary and Kenny were in the same class at this point.

Kenny sat in the front, Hilary behind him and Tyson sat next to her. Mr. Benjamin was sitting in his chair at his desk and everyone was writing in their journals and talking quietly, they didn't want to risk getting homework.

Tyson as always was sleeping as always.

"Tyson, Tyson wake up you don't want to see Max then, huh. I would have thought that he'd be here by now, but I guess you don't want to skip school with me to find out do you?" Hilary said to the sleeping Tyson.

"Whaaa...? Wait yeah I want to go" he said loudly

"Shhhhhh! Tyson! You're going to get us busted and if we get caught we won't be able to go"

"Uhh, kay Tyson said, but... what about the chief?"

"He doesn't want to come he wants to stay."

"Ohhh, so how are we gonna break out of this prison we call a school"

"You go in after class and complain that you have a stomach ache after all who won't believe you?"

"Well I guess your right but what about you? How are you going to escape?"

"Tada" she said as she showed him a forged note.

It read:

'Hilary is to be excused at 1:30 for a doctor's appointment.

She will not be returning to school.

Penelope Tatibana,

Thank you'

"Wow! You actually forged that?"

"Well, yeah"

"I never knew you could be this way, I like this part of you" he said chuckling.

"Well, you know there's still another side of me you haven't seen yet" said Hilary with a sly smile to Tyson.

"Oh, I'd really like to get to know that side of you" he said as he chuckled some more.

Hilary began to laugh a little, "I bet you would, but anyways let's meet at the park right out of the school by the fountain alright?"

Tyson nodded.

Only 5 minutes left until she would be excused.

Then she raised her hand "Mr. Tanner may I be excused now?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. You may" Mr. Tanner said in a low, gruff voice.

She got up and left before she went out the door she smiled at Tyson slyly and he smiled back.



**Tyson's POV**

'Yes! Finally I have an excuse to leave this prison' I thought the mischievously.

After class I went to the nursed office like Hilary told me to and complained about how my stomach hurt.

"This isn't the first time this has happened" complained the nurse, "you'd better just go home. After all you probably just need some rest."

"Ohhh," I groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure" she said rubbing her temples.

"Okay then, if that's the best thing to do" I said in fake pain.

"I honestly don't know how his grandpa puts up with him!" I heard her said to herself as I left the room.

"Finally! I'm out of that evil place they call a school" I said happily to myself.

I could already see Hilary waiting for me at the fountain.

I seriously never knew she could be that way! I was shocked and completely surprised and I makes me like her and want to know her more than ever before, or maybe she's only like this cuz of me. You never know. Well I better go see where my 'girlfriend' wants to go. I love saying that my 'girlfriend'.

**Normal POV**

Hilary was waiting for him to come out in the park near school.

'Finally' I thought when I saw him coming towards me.

"Come on. Let's go find Mariah and Ray" I said happily, "They said they were going downtown right?"

"Uhh... yeah. They were going to go shopping, and if I know Mariah they'll be at the mall"

"Kay, let's go" Tyson said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled at him I really liked being in his arms. It feels good to know that someone likes you. I just hope that I don't end up heart broken, I wanna get to know him more. I know for sure I already know him better than anyone else but I still think there's more to him than that. I've waited a long time to finally be his girlfriend, and to make it better he's famous. I'm so lucky to have some like him.



They walked all over the mall looking for them. Then Hilary had to go to the bathroom, Tyson went to the food court to wait for her and on her way back she thought she saw Max and followed him. She followed him for a couple minutes and lost him. Then she saw Mariah at the fitting rooms she was buying a skirt, it was black with a large pink rose on it.

"Mariah!" Hilary called out to her.

She turned around, "Oh, hey Hil, what are you doing here?" she said surprised at Hilary's presence.

"Me and Tyson are skipping out the last half of school" she said calmly.

"Oh... won't you get caught?"

"Nah, chief made sure of it"

"Ok, well, anyways, what do you think of this skirt?"

"It's so beautiful"

"Yeah thanks I thought so to!"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I saw the weirdest thing. I _thought _I saw Max but..."

"Well maybe you did, he's with Ray"

"Really, well where are they?"

"They were here a little while ago. I'm not sure where they went"

"Oh well, we'll find them"

"Where's Tyson?"

"Where would you expect him to be?"

"At the food court?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, ok. Let's go get him so we can find Max and Ray"

"Kay, let's go!"



Max and Ray were walking towards the food court Max got hungry all of a sudden.

"Imagine if Tyson was here, you wouldn't get much to eat, am I right or am I right?"

"Your right but you know what? I thought I saw Hilary"

"Well I doubt it. She's still in school"

"Yeah, I know"

"And I don't think that she and Tyson are the type to skip school"

"I guess your right, but they probably wouldn't skip together because they'd get caught because Tyson would blow their cover and they'd get really busted"

"Yeah I know"

"And besides they don't like each other enough to do that"

"Actually..." Ray began, "think again"

"Whaaa...? They can't be, you're not serious!" said Max with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I am"

"Since when"

"If I remember correctly... since March 13th" Ray said remembering what Hilary had told him.

"Wow since March! It's already July 10th, so it's been..." Max started counting on his fingers to figure out how long they'd been dating for.

"Three months" said Ray.

"Uh... yeah, four this Saturday" clarified Max.

When they got to the food court they saw what they really didn't expect, Tyson was eating all in his sight in front of them.

"Is that Tyson!" Ray asked surprised.

"I think so, but... isn't he supposed to be in school right now. Unless they are skipping!" Max said surprised at the fact that they could be skipping out on school.

"Oh hey, there you are!" Mariah said when she saw Ray and Max.

"Hey" said Hilary, "How's it going Maxie? It's been a long time"

The boys were really surprised and shocked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Ray.

Max was silent.

"Well that's no way to greet a person" Hilary said to them.

"I can't believe it! Everything I know is a lie" Max screamed sarcastically.

"Oh, don't exaggerate Max" Hilary told him, "Can't I have fun once in a while?"

"Well, I guess so" he responded.

"Anyways, come on, let's go get Tyson and go somewhere else" Mariah suggested.

When they got to Tyson he'd just finished eating.

"Tyson!" Max yelled.

"Ohhh... Max! What are you doing here I thought you were going to come later" Tyson said to his friend.

"I decided to come earlier and I found Ray so I just stick with him and Mariah" Max reasoned.

Max came up to him and whispered in his ear "So... you and Hilary have been together for three months and four this Saturday huh?"

"Yeah. Wait Saturday! Ahhhh! I forgot!" he yelled surprising everyone when he jumped out of his seat.

"I wonder what's got him so worked up?" said Crystal to Jessica.

"I don't know. He is _your_ boyfriend" Jessica told her.

The girls were off ordering a pizza to eat so the guys were talking alone and they only heard Tyson's scream.

"How could you forget your anniversary Tyson?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, imagine how Hilary will feel" Max said.

"I know I forgot last time too, she got really mad" he said remembering last time he forgot.

"So you haven't remembered any of your anniversaries?" asked Max.

"Yeah! I remembered the first one" Tyson argued.

"Well don't worry we'll help you remember and give her the best anniversary for all the ones that you forgot" Max said cheerfully.

"Thanks you guys. You're real pals!" Tyson said happily.

They smiled at each other.

"How will you ever repay us?" Ray said

The girls came back with a pizza

They all got a piece but Hilary only let Tyson have one slice.

He just pouted and complained and he stopped after Hilary threatened him.



(At Tyson's dojo)

Tyson and Max were practicing together and Ray was refereeing, Max was winning at this point.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled trying to get the upper hand in battle.

"No! Draciel come on you can beat him!" yelled Max as Tyson got the upper hand.

Hilary and Mariah were talking about girl stuff, and Kenny was monitoring the battle with Dizzy.

Now it was Rays turn to battle the winner.

"Come on Tyson, let's go" Ray said to the reigning champ.

"LET IT RIP!" they yelled in unison.

"It looks like it's going to be a tie by what Dizzy's readings say" Chief told them.

All of a sudden a blue blade knocked both blades out of the dish.

"What the..." Tyson yelled

"Who's there?" Ray yelled out to the unknown person.

Everyone else was shocked.

Then out of nowhere a two tone haired boy swooped down and landed gracefully next to the beydish.

"Kai!" they all yelled.

He put his hand up in the air and retrieved his blade.

The phoenix master was finally here now they were all together again.

"Alright Kai! What's up! It's been a long time! Now we're together again as the Bladebreakers! We'll win again for sure with all of us together now!" they all yelled as they came up to him to greet him.

**lil' angelgrl: REMEMBER IT WAS A REPOST! **

**So what did you think! I thought it sucked but I couldn't think of anything else so yeah! I hope the next chap is better. Who knows?**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**Many Thanx**

**The more you review the faster I'll up date! **

**All reviews are welcome!**

**PLEAZ REVIEW! (Put on sad puppy dog face)**

**Thanx!**

**Until next time!**

**oh yeah and if you can draw Angel from what you've heard pleaz send me one cuz I can't draw and I wanna know how you think she looks!**

**PLEAZ PRETTY PLEAZ WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

**Thanx! **

**Laterz!**


	4. Who's the Angel?

**lil' angelgrl: REPOST! REPOST! REPOST!**

**BETTER? I HOPE SO!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Sorry! BLAME MY PARENTS! It's not my fault I get grounded for things I never do! (Innocent look) **

**Well anywayz I hope you read and review!**

**Remember it's my first fanfic ever and I'm sorry, I'm no where near as good as you guys! **

**Oh yeah and sorry about the sucky title I couldn't think of another!**

**My thanx to you are at the end of this fic!**

**Well what are you waiting for READ all ready!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Don't forget to review:)**

**An Unexpected Love **

**Who's the Angel?**

**Angel's POV**

I was already in Mr. Dickinson's office.

I was sitting in a chair across from Mr. Dickinson.

I was sitting straight and ready for the day ahead.

"Today we will introduce you to the all famous Bladebreakers" said Mr. Dickinson casually.

"I'm so excited, I've heard so much about them" I told him in a calm manner.

"I'm sure they will be very surprised to find that they are having a new team member"

"You mean they don't know yet?" I asked surprised. I thought that they would have known.

"Well not really. Let's just say you're their reunion present"

"Oh" I said not knowing how to react to this, "anyways, there's something that I've been meaning to ask"

"Go ahead"

"Well, umm... why did you choose me to be part of the Bladebreakers out of all the kids in the world?" I asked curiously.

"Well that's simple. I think that you would be a great addition to the team, not only because of your beyblading skills but because I'm positive that you could contribute a lot to the team in many other ways" Mr. Dickinson explained to me.

"But I'm not that good to be a part of the Bladebreakers" I denied, "I haven't been playing for long, I mean I just started learning this year when Juan and Vicky gave me Elzer"

"I am well aware of that. You consist of great potential and if you had the right team to train you could become strong enough to be able to take on the greatest of bladers"

"You really think so?"

"Yes and your already very good, and if you work hard and are determined then you could surpass what you know" said the cheerful Mr. Dickinson, "We will be going to the park where you will meet them"

"Oh, ok" I responded with a small smile on my face.

I really hope they let me be on their team I don't wanna go back not yet anyways.



**Normal POV**

The Bladebreakers were all practicing outside at the dojo.

"It's almost time you guys" Kenny said closing his laptop.

"Time for what chief?" asked Max.

"Mr. Dickinson said he wanted to meet us at the park at six, he said he had surprise for us and that we all had to be there"

"A surprise?" Tyson beamed.

"It's for all of us so don't think of taking it" teased Ray.

Kai didn't seem moved by this he was just standing there watching all the other happy teenagers talk about what it might be.

"Let's go then, it's already 5:52" he said to the overjoyed teens.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss Mr. Dickinson"

"I wonder what it is?" said Max.

"Yeah, me too" Tyson agreed.



Kai took the lead as they walked towards the park.

Then came Ray and Mariah close behind, Ray held her close by placing an arm around her waist. Then the Chief along with Max were also close behind them. In the far back were Tyson and Hilary they were talking to each other hand in hand.

Hiro was watching them from a close by tree.

'They look so different now. Tyson is actually quiet when he's around Hilary. Kai hasn't changed at all. I wonder how and if this Angel will even affect him. I hope she does for the better' thought Hiro as he watched them walk by.

Hiro jumped down and landed in front of Kai a ways.

Kai didn't even flinch, everyone else was surprised at his entry.

"Hiro!" yelled Tyson as he ran to him still holding Hilary's hand dragging her along with him.

"Slow down Tyson!" yelled Hilary as she tried to keep up with him.

He let go of Hilary and ran up to Hiro and gave him a hug.

"It's been so long big bro" said a childish Tyson.

"Hey, Hiro" they all greeted their old coach.

"Hey I hope you have been taking good care of my baby brother"

"Huh" said Hilary confused.

"How did you know?" asked Tyson.

"Oh, I know these things" said Hiro in a cocky voice.

"So what brings you here?" asked Ray.

"Yeah" said Kenny and Max together.

"I was wondering the same thing" said Kenny.

"Are you going to coach us again?" asked Max.

"I guess so, I mean if you're up for it" he said.

"Yeah!" the Bladebreakers said in unison excluding Kai.

"It seems Mr. Dickinson has something for us" Kai said changing the subject.

"So he's telling you today" said Hiro amused.

"What exactly is it?" asked Ray.

"Well I guess I'll give you a clue, It's not a what it's a who" said Hiro confusing the team.

They all were dumbstruck.

"I wonder who it is" said the surprised Kenny.

"I wonder why he's bringing them here as a surprise to us" pondered Max.

They all started wondering.

"Well I bet that they are pretty important to have Mr. Dickinson present them to us" Mariah said finally getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I wonder if we already know them" said Hilary also trying to get in to the conversation

"Let's go" said Kai, "or we'll miss Mr. Dickinson and his surprise"

"Yeah, we better get going" said Hiro agreeing with Kai.

They walked together to the park.

When they got there they saw that Mr. Dickinson wasn't there yet.

"I guess we'll have to wait" said Mariah as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah" said Ray agreeing with his girlfriend.

"We can practice one on one until they get here to make up for the loss of time we wasted coming here" said Kai.

"Ohhh" groaned Tyson "Do we have to?"

"Stop whining, a little practice never hurt anyone" said Hilary to Tyson.

"Fine" he said in an annoyed way.

"Come on it'll be fun" said Max.

"Yeah we all need the practice" said Ray.

"I'll even practice with you guys to get you motivated" said Mariah.

"And I can check your power levels and record them" the chief said as he opened Dizzy.

"Ohhh, why'd you have to wake me up chief?" complained Dizzy.

"Oh stop complaining we have work to do" he told her.

"Besides while you practice I can see what we'll have to practice on" reasoned Hiro.



They only got about 15 minutes of practice when Mr. Dickinson arrived with a young girl besides him.

He came up to them Kai and Hiro were the only ones to realize that they were coming.

'Who's that?' thought Kai, he had a strange feeling about her.

"Hello kids" said the cheerful Mr. Dickinson, "I'm glad that you could come Hiro, as well as the rest of you"

"Hey Mr. D!" they all yelled.

They looked at him then at the young girl with him, she was pretty attractive, she was wearing baggy, dark blue jeans with a loosely tight, baby blue and black, sleeveless shirt that came a little lower than her belly button that said 'Keep Dreaming' in bold faded letters, she wore black fingerless gloves. Her coal black hair was up in two messy buns on either side of her head and blue bangs that framed her face which brought out her eye's which were a strange clear, icy, crystal blue with a hint of green in the inner ring of her eyes, they were unlike any they've ever seen before.

"Oh, this is your surprise, this is Angel" Mr. Dickinson said as he introduced her to the group.

They all smiled at her so not to be rude.

She smiled back at them.

**Tyson's POV**

Mr. Dickinson presented Angel to us I wonder why. I have a feeling it's gonna be good. She seems nice but you never know, appearances can be deceiving.

I wonder if she blades. Oh well, I'll ask her later.

**Ray's POV**

Angel, huh, she looks more like a rebel, tomboy type girl but I have to admit she is very pretty. I wonder what Mariah would do if I said that.

Now that's funny!

Well I can't wait to get to know this 'Angel'.

I wonder if she's nice.

**Max POV**

So the pretty lady has a name, and it's Angel, it seem the exact opposite. Wow, I wonder why she's here. Maybe they're related. I wonder if she's staying for long. I want to get to know her more she sure seems nice.

**Hilary's POV**

I wonder why this girl, Angel, is here. It must be something important to have us all meet here to meet her. Oh well as long as she doesn't get on my bad side I'm fine with that.

**Mariah's POV**

This girl better stay away from my Ray because if she doesn't she won't know what hit her. Well she seems nice but she better watch out because I don't like it when girls though and friends are no exception. I better go greet her.

**Kenny POV**

I wonder why Mr. Dickinson brought Angel with him, she's probably here for something important, and I think I've seen her or heard of her before I just don't remember where. Oh well I'll probably remember sometime soon, and if not then I was probably wrong.

**Kai's POV**

Why did Mr. Dickinson bring her, this better be good I've got better things to do than to be here. We already missed a lot of practice. Anyways what does this girl have to do with us, does she even blade. What exactly does he mean by this?

**Normal POV**

Hiro went to talk to Mr. Dickinson and Angel made her way to the group.

Max was the first to introduce himself to her.

"Hi, I'm Max" he said with a huge grin 'she's really cute' thought Max.

"Hi mine's Angelyn but you can call me Angel or Angie I don't care" she said happily they shook hands and she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, she had to get on her tiptoes to reach his face.

She was short compared to the rest of them except for Kenny who was shorter than her.

Max and everyone else were thinking she was strange to kiss people that she just met them. They were all confused by her actions.

"I guess your wondering why I kissed him it's a way some Mexicans greet others, that's how I was brought up to greet people, weird I know but still."

"Anyways my name is Kenny and this is Dizzy" he pointed to his laptop.

"Hello Angel, like he said I'm Dizzy" Dizzy said from her prison of a laptop.

Kenny shook her hand, Angel had to bend down in order to give him a greeting kiss.

"We call him chief though, I'm Tyson, and this is Hilary" he said introducing Hilary and himself. Angel shook his hand as well and also kissed him on the cheek on her tip toes.

"Pleased to meet you" said Hilary deciding to ignore the kiss Angel had given her boyfriend.

"Same here" Angel said with respect as she shook their hands and also gave her one.

"Hey I'm Ray" he said smiling so he was showing his cat like fangs, as he too received a slight kiss from Angel who was on her tip toes trying to reach him.

"I'm Mariah, Ray's girlfriend" said Mariah making herself known she was starting to get jealous, Ray noticed this and tried to suppress his laughter. Then Mariah also received a kiss from Angel.

"Nice to meet you Mariah" she said to her.

"Umm... who's that?" she asked pointing to the tall, blue haired teen that looked like he was sleeping against the fence.

"Kai" said Ray.

"Yeah, he's the team captain" Mariah added.

"Oh" she went up to him and introduced herself to him.

"Hi! I'm Angel"

"Kai" said Kai in an 'I don't care' voice.

She put her hand out in a handshake gesture but then realized that he wasn't going to shake hands with her so she shrugged and pulled her hand back and got on to her tip toes gave him a light kiss anyways.

Kai didn't seem react to it.

She walked back and then Hiro came up to her to introduce himself.

"Hi Angel, I'm Hiro"

"Hello Hiro" she greeted him with a hand shake and a kiss.

"He's my big brother" Tyson bragged.

"And your new coach" added Hiro.

They just smiled at each other while the others were dumbfounded by what Hiro had said.

Kai had opened his eyes in surprise.

"Yes, she is to be your new team member" Mr. Dickinson told them

They all looked at Kai waiting to see what the team captain would do or say.

Kai just stood there and didn't say a word to them for while, he just looked at her, and then closed his eyes thinking if it was a good idea.

"Is she good?" he finally asked Mr. Dickinson not looking up.

"Well I wanted you to help her get better, she has great potential, she hasn't bladed for long though" answered Mr. Dickinson.

"Is she good?" asked Kai once again getting annoyed.

"Yes, she is very good" responded Mr. Dickinson.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it"

Everyone was surprised at first but then started congratulating her.

She was really happy. When they headed back she only carried a black backpack with her. Kai was ahead of them as always and they walked back in the same order they had before. Hiro and Mr. Dickinson had left and Angel was going to crash at Tyson's house.

She went up to Kai and began walking along with him.

"Umm... Kai?"

He didn't answer.

"Um, thanks, thanks for letting me be on the team and just so you won't regret it I'll train hard and become good enough to reach your such high standards" she said sarcastically as smirked "and I'll show you what I can do tomorrow at practice, kay?"

He still didn't answer he had a smile hidden in him somewhere wanting to come out.

**Kai's POV **

I just hope that I made a good choice letting her be on the team, she's already trying to make me laugh, and she almost succeeded, and I just met her, what's happening to me! I just hope she's a good addition to this pathetic team.

She stayed walking next to me the whole way to Tyson's. Everyone else was behind us.

They all were talking about all sorts of things, I don't care anyways. The whole way Angel hasn't said a word I would have though she'd be like all the others but so far she isn't.

**Angel's POV **

The whole way to Tyson's house or should I say dojo I walked next to the silent captain, I didn't bother to talk to him he probably wanted to think about his decision I mean I would too.

They all seem real nice. I'm glad they all accepted me into their team. I'm officially now a Bladebreaker, how cool is that!

Well, let's see Max, blond hair, blue eye's, seems cool and happy all the time, we'll get along just fine. Tyson it seems that Hilary has already claimed his but I think that we'll get along pretty well, navy hair and mahogany eyes. As for Hilary she's ok, brunette with ruby eyes. Let's see then there's Ray he's cute but taken, oh well, I'm not much of the dating type either, not after what happened, oh well I hope I can finally forget, anyways I think we could be good friends he seems like the understanding type, he has golden catlike eyes and raven black hair. Mariah, she'll be hard to be friends with she seems like she gets really jealous easy, once we get to know each other I hope we can be good friends she looks like she'd be a good one, pink hair and golden catlike eyes, actually now that I think about it they both have a catlike look to them. Then there's Kenny and Dizzy, I'm gonna have to ask him about her later but he seems the smart, genius type, he seems nice brunette and you can't see his eye's. Oh and there's Hiro he seems really nice and I think that he'll be a good coach, light blue hair and mahogany eyes, like Tyson's. Kai, well he's quiet he seems like he's protecting himself from all of his surroundings I wonder why. I'll get it out of him eventually. I wonder if he's ever even smiled or had a good time, doesn't seem like it. Oh well, maybe if I get to know him it'll be different. I mean who knows? I just got here after all.

Anyways I've noticed he's so serious, it's like he memorized the way to Tyson's house because he's walking with his eyes closed, in fact I haven't even seen his eyes but he has two toned hair silvery blue in front and a darker blue in the back, he was clearly the best looking guy on the team.

Have I mentions that he's so hot! Not just 'good looking' as I put it before but I'll never tell him that so it doesn't make much of a difference considering I'm way out of his league, he probably goes for a certain kind of girl not a tomboyish, punkish type of girl like me.

Well maybe things will be different tomorrow.

**New Repost, little changes, but all the better! I decided to keep everything but the little changes!**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Anywayz pleaz review I love hearing from you guys!**

**I just wish I could write like you! So sad oh well.**

**So my thanks go to **

**odd-12345: THANX a lot for the advice, I'll try not to be lazy and add as much detail as I can only not too much cuz to much could spoil it don't you think?**

**babii-kitti: Thank you for reviewing it means a lot!**

**alex: Thanx for being my 2nd reviewer it is cool well I hope you keep reading and reviewing **

**chibi neko ninja: Thanx, I'm glad I impressed you! I think it's boring to just say 'said' all the time I mean it just gets boring for me to write but I doesn't when I read I you know? **

**Thank you for reviewing me pleaz R&R some more!**

**To you who reviewed many, many hugs and kisses!**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**Don't forget to review:)**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget I'm gonna re do the first three chaps cuz they sucked big time so anywayz they aren't gonna be to different I'm basically just adding stuff to it and if you want to you can go back and read them once I put them up!**


	5. In The Morning

**lil' angelgrl: Hey wazz up! Finally an update!**

**I'd like to thank those who so kindly reviewed!**

**So anywayz here's my special thanks:**

**MyOwnWoRLD: Hey thanks for reviewing again yes I remember you! You were my first reviewer last time but I had some technical difficulties so I had to repost it anywayz thanks! By the way you're a really good writer pleaz update your stories!**

**yugiohfreak: Thank you so much for reviewing! I get hyper too so you're not alone!**

**kelblossom1128: THANX ALOT! It feels good to know that you like my story so much! I'm sure that your troubles will soon be over! **

**odd-12345: Thank you for reviewing 2 in a row! You're very nice you know that!**

**sweet-red-rose: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanx for the advice! I'm glad you like it, I'll keep what you said in mind, you have great stories, and pleaz update them soon! I can see where all this great advice comes from!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize from the show, I wish I did own it though (pouts):)**

**Get reading peoplz geez don't waste your time:) **

**Well anywaz pleaz review!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you like!**

**In The Morning**

**Ray's POV**

Kai was the first to wake as usual, he went outside to get some alone time and maybe practice a little.

I heard him practicing and woke up only to find Angel watching Kai practice.

Last night when we got to Tyson's we all went to bed we were all so tired and it was dark. Since we'd all eaten before going to the park we all went to sleep right after.

Mariah and Hilary got to share a room, me and Max shared a room, Kenny and Tyson shared another, Kai of course got his own room, and since Angel was new she got the spare bedroom to herself. She was unpacking her bag, from what I could tell she was a light traveler, she only had a black backpack on.

She told us that she'd tell us more about her in the morning, so that means we get a full intro today.

"Hey when did you wake up?" I asked her when I came up to her.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to look at the stars and then before I knew it, it was morning" Angel told me.

I went and sat next to her. "So you're saying you didn't sleep at all?"

"Well I only slept a couple hours"

"Were you thinking of home?"

"No"

"Then what were you thinking of?"

"A lot of different stuff"

"Like what?"

"Like why I became a blader and why I like to do what I do and I was also thinking of how nice you guys are even Kai"

"Seriously?" I asked her, usually people though that he was cold hearted and mean or they would throw themselves at him only because of his looks and standard, after all he was rich and famous.

"Yeah, I've known a lot of people in my past and I know that before I lived with my foster parents Kai would have been considered a nice person"

"Wow, really?" I asked I was pretty surprised that she would talk so openly about her life and she also had a hard time from what I could tell.

Angel only nodded slightly.

I sensed someone watching us talk I had a feeling it was my loving girlfriend.

Then Mariah came out of hiding.

'I knew it! It was her, she is so cute when she's jealous' I thought.

"Hey Angel!" she called out from the sliding door by her and Hilary's room.

"Hey!"

"So what were you two talking about?" I could tell that she already knew but she asked anyways 'trying' not to seem suspicious.

"We were talking about why she didn't sleep" I told her while wrapping my arm around her.

**Angel's POV**

Ray seems really nice, he asked me a couple of questions and I answered as well as I could, I'm not to comfortable about talking to others about my past but Ray seems like the type of understanding type of person.

The whole time we were talking I could feel someone spying on us.

Then came out Mariah, she seems not to know that I noticed her there, I'll keep it that way.

Today I get to tell the Bladebreakers about myself, I just hope that they don't ask too much about my past because I just want to forget.

**Normal POV**

Max and Kenny were next to wake up.

When Hilary woke up she tried really hard to wake Tyson up.

You could hear her yelling at him trying to get him up for school.

"Come on Tyson it's the last day of school wake up or I'm leaving you and you won't be able to eat anything all day long" she said the last words slowly.

He finally woke up complaining and pleading.

Everyone outside started laughing, except Kai of course.

"Do they do this every morning?" asked Angel.

"Pretty much" answered Max.

"Breakfast!" yelled Grandpa from the kitchen.

Everyone rushed over there so that Tyson wouldn't eat everything.

Max got five pancakes with a lot of syrup and a cup of chocolate milk. This was surly going to get him sugar-high.

Kenny only got one plain pancake and a glass of orange juice. He ate while he was typing on the keyboard of his laptop.

Ray had three pancakes with syrup and some coffee, Mariah had the same.

Hilary got two pancakes and a cappuccino to go along with her breakfast.

Kai only had black coffee and half a pancake.

Angel ate one pancake and had some black coffee with some sugar and some cream so she could stay awake the rest of the day.



After Kenny, Tyson and Hilary left for school every one had the day off until school was over.

"Hey, Angel. I wanna see what you got" said the hyper Max while holding out his beyblade for her to see.

"So you wanna play huh? Well go easy on me I'm not to good?" she said mischievously

"I bet your ok"

"Well anyways, let's go"

"Kay"

Ray was refereeing.

Kai along with everyone else was keeping a good eye on the beybattle.

"Hmmm" 'She's good. But she only started. I bet there's much more to her than what is seen' thought the team captain.

At this point in the battle Angel was winning.

"Yeah, you suck at beyblading huh!" Max said sarcastically.

Angel only smirked at his reaction.

"Jeez! She's good!" said Ray in disbelief.

Everyone was watching really surprised at Angel's abilities.

"Now, Draciel!" commanded Max as he struggled to get the upper hand.

'She probably doesn't have a bitbeast' thought Max, 'I should get the upper hand now'

Angel was studying Max's blade closely.

"Draciel heavy viper wall!" commanded Max, "Let's see you get out of this one!"

Angel smirked, "Let's go Elzer!" she yelled as her bitbeast came out of her beyblade and avoided the attack.

Everyone was surprised they didn't think she had a bitbeast.

Mariah was in awe of the large elemental, angel bird.

"Whoa! I didn't know you had a bitbeast, cool!" Max said as she once again regained control over the match.

Kai and Ray only studied her blade and her movements.

"Come on Elzer Angel Fire!" she commanded as the beautiful Elzer obeyed and sent out the attack from her great, white wings.

"Draciel!" Max called out as his blade was knocked out of the dish.

Angel held out her hand and her blade obediently came to her.

"You're good, no wonder Mr. D put you on the team!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Thanx" Angel replied putting her blade in her pocket.

"Well I'm going to let you guys practice okay. I'm gonna watch T.V." she told the group of people as she turned and headed in to the house.

"Kay" Ray said.

"We'll see you after this" Angel told her.

"Yeah" agreed Max.

Kai as usual didn't say anything. He just stood there not saying a word, he kept thinking about Angel's power.

They all went to practicing and now it was Ray against Kai. Max was refereeing and Angel was only observing.

**Angel's POV**

Wow they're really good! I can't believe that I'm in the same league as them! I bet Kai will win, so far out of what I've seen he's the best.

Kai had managed to knock Ray's blade, Driger, out of the stadium.

"That was a great battle you guys" Max told them.

"You guys are good, but now I wanna try you Kai" I motioned for a battle between me and him.

"Hn" was his answer as he readied his blade and launcher.

I got in my battle stance and he did to.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Always" was his answer.

"3" I started the count.

"2" Kai counted.

"1, let it rip!" we said in unison.

Our beyblades were spinning around the dish.

"Dranzer!" Kai called Dranzer out.

"Alright, Elzer!" I called out making the match even.

The blades hit and parted it kept going over and over again and finally ended in a tie.

"Good match" I said a little out of breath, "It's been a long time since I've had a battle like that before! It was fun"

"Yeah, it has been a while for me too" he said, "You make a good a opponent, I think I made the right choice letting you on the team, it seems you could be of good use to us"

"Wow! Really you mean it! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, I was so happy at what he had said that I went up to him and hugged him.

He was pretty shocked at my actions, as was everyone else.

"Sorry!" I said as I quickly let go of him, "It's just that that makes me so happy! It means a lot to know that I'm good enough for something" I said not realizing what I had just said. I hope that no one heard or know what I meant, I thought, that's all in the past.

I looked at Kai and I could see he was confused, he probably didn't mean to say so much, out of what I could tell he wasn't the type of person to say things like that.

Then he just walked off to and leaned on the wall.

"That was a really awesome match!" exclaimed Max and Ray after they got over their shock at their leader for what he had said and over what I did.

"Thanks, I try!" I said making light of the situation, "So, when do Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny get back?" I asked changing the subject.

"Soon" answered Max.

"They get out at 3.30" Ray added.

"So we've been battling for..." I began as I started counting on my fingers, "about 5 hours! Wow!"

Everyone was laughing at me.

I was confused, why were they laughing?

"What? What's so funny!" I said.

They didn't respond they just looked at me.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at someone without them knowing what it's about!" I said as I started pouting, "Oh come on! Why won't you tell me!"

"Sorry" Max apologized "It's just that you are just funny I guess" he explained.

"Yeah, you got a knack at that you know" said Ray.

"Aww... really! Now I feel so special! But how am I funny!" I said making them smile and laugh more, I don't get it how am I funny!

"It's just that you are acting like a child but at the same time mature, you know what I mean?" said Ray.

"No, but I'll leave it at that" I said.

"See you just did it again!" Max said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to, it's just who I am. I can't help it if sometimes I act like a cute little kid" I said reasonably.

"Whatever" they said.

I looked over at Kai, he had a slight smile on his lips, you wouldn't be able to tell it was unless you got close but I could tell somehow. He seems the 'I've never smiled' type but look at him now, I just wanna melt... oh wait did I just think that. No. I don't like him, at least not like that. What I mean is... I don't think I like him that way, besides I don't think that he's the dating type anyways.

I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my head.

"Well I'm going in with my girl" Ray said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah well I'm not going in there, I don't wanna watch you make out in front of me so I think I'll just pass" said Max making fun of Ray.

"Ha, ha very funny, well I'll bye for now" said Ray as he made his way inside.

I giggled at what Max said.

"So are you gonna give us a full intro or what?" Max asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do it at dinner" I responded, "I'll be right back"

I went to go get my CD player.

I came back and sat down by the pond Tyson had and turned on the music, I had a burned CD my only friend had given me. She was always there she was the only one who cared at the time. But not to long she died of a tumor in her head. It was only 2 weeks before I came, I would have not come but her death was so unexpected that I didn't have time for anything and I had to get away from it all and forget, but the CD was the only thing I had to remind me of her and I really liked it to.

I just need to relax and forget everything for a little while.

**Max's POV **

Angel sure is a great person! She's strong too. It's hard to believe that she's with us permanently. She's really strange to one moment she makes everyone happy and she seems very happy the next she seems either sad or just serious. Oh well, I'll eventually either get use to it or find out why she's like that.

She said that she was going to be right back, she got a CD player and sat down at the miniature pond Tyson had. I think she need some alone time. I wonder what's going on. Might as well go eat lunch or something. I went in and saw Ray and Mariah sitting together on the couch.

"Hey you guys you wanna eat or something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Ray said.

"Ok" Mariah said

"Do you guys want PB&J because that's all I know how to do" I asked.

"Sure" Mariah agreed.

"Why not, need help Max?" asked Ray.

"Nah, I'm good"

I went to make the sandwiches for them

**Kai's POV**

After my battle with Angel, I said a little too much, usually I can control what I say but my mouth talked without my brain responding, that's never happened to me.

She is a strange person, she was making Ray and Max laugh without trying and I was smiling! I never smile, but there's something about her that just gets to you.

When I said that she makes a good a opponent, and that I thought that I had made the right choice letting her on the team, and that it seemed she could be of good use to us she looked so happy like she was never told anything like that, as if no one ever told her things like that. She was so happy she hugged me. I was so surprised I didn't know how to react, she got off quickly and apologized then I retreated to the wall and leaned against it.

I heard Ray say he was going to go in with Mariah and then Angel went in to get something , she came out with a CD player and went and sat down by the miniature pond, by now she looked so serious, so sad, I wonder why. She turned up the music so that I could hear bits and pieces of it. Right know it sounds like she's listening to rock.

Then I saw Max go in.

It looked like she remembered something bad that happened in her past or something.

Even though I've only known her for less than a day she seems like someone I would like a lot... wait did I just think that... No. I can't... I'm not suppose to... I don't like her! Do I?

Even if I do she probably doesn't feel the same way... I have to stop thinking this way! I'm sure I'll figure this out soon, somehow.

**So how was it?**

**As you can tell Angel and Kai do like each other. It's to bad it's not me:( oh well at least it's someone he ends up with:)**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**Oh yeah and if you can draw Angel from what you've heard pleaz send me one cuz I can't draw and I wanna know how you think she looks!**

**Pleaz review thanx so much!**

**You know it's a lot of fun getting to know what others think of your writing so review as much as possible!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Intro

**lil' angelgrl: Ok, about time I updated don't you think! Sorry it took a while I've been having a hard time with this and school cuz summer vacation is in 2 weeks! I'M SO EXCITED! The bad thing is that they load the homework now so that they can supposedly get through everything. I think that they just want to see us suffer but anywayz, I'll shut up now!**

**THANK YOU TO MY BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**

**Shadow INUGIRL**

**Shadw**

**myownworld**

**sweet-red-rose**

**odd-12345**

**EvilTwinKae**

**phycochick (is that how you spell it?)**

**animefanatic13**

**yugiohfreak**

**THANKX SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I'll try to working Boris just for you yugiohfreak!**

**As for you animefanatic13 there will eventually be fluffyness so don't worry!**

**I hope that you guys keep reviewing me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize from the show, I wish I did own it though (pouts)**

**Pleaz read and review!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**What are you waiting for! **

**JEEZ! Just get reading, **

**Don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**An Unexpected Love **

**Intro**

"Hey guys did you miss us!" Tyson yelled announcing that they were back.

Angel went up to them.

So how was it? It _was_ the last day until next year right?" she asked just to make sure.

"Yes and thank God that it was!" exclaimed Hilary.

"I thought you liked school?" asked Kenny.

"Nah, I hate it but I guess there are some parts that I do like" she explained

"That's how I feel about it" Angel agreed as she turned around to go into the living room.

Tyson ran to his room and said he'd be there soon.

(In the living room)

Ray and Mariah were sitting together on the loveseat.

Hilary was sitting next to Max and Angel.

Kenny was sitting on the ground typing on his laptop.

And as usual Kai was in his usual Kai pose, eyes closed, arms crossed, leaning against nearest wall.

Tyson came barging in.

"I'M FINALLY FREE!" he yelled.

Everyone jumped as they were startled by the unexpected Tyson, all except for the unfazed captain.

"Jeez! do you have to do that!" exclaimed Mariah.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" complained Max.

"Sorry! It's just that I'm so happy that we're finally out of school you know?"

"Yeah, I think we all understand" said Ray.

Everyone agreed to this.

Tyson settled down after and sat in front of Hilary on the ground.

"So, Angel what grade are you going in?" Max asked trying to start a conversation.

Kai opened his eyes and began to listen to their conversation, he had to admit he was kind of curious to learn more about her.

"I'm going in to 9th, so I'm gonna be a freshman" Angel said, 'I guess the questions are coming. Oh well, I had to tell them about myself sooner or later, might as well be now' she thought.

"How old are you exactly?" asked Hilary.

"Well how old do I look?" she asked in return.

"It's kinda hard to tell" Mariah said.

"What do you mean?" asked Angel.

"You see" Ray began, "You look young yet older, get it"

"Yeah, it's 'cause I'm short, huh" she said annoyed, "Well that's not my fault! But how old do I seem then?"

"Uh... 12?" asked Tyson.

"No! Jeez, I'm not that small" she exclaimed.

"Well then are you... 16?" Max asked.

"Nuh uh, I wish I was though!"

"What about 14?" asked Kenny.

"Yep, going on fifteen this year!" said Angel.

"Whoa, you're so young yet so old as Ray put it!" Tyson said.

"Whatever" was Angel's reply, "So how old are you?"

"Me? I'm 16" Tyson told her, "Ha, I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, yeah, that doesn't mean I have to listen to you though, so ha right back!" Angel remarked, "What about you Max?"

"I am happily 16" he simply said.

"And Ray?"

"17, two months ago" Ray said.

"Yeah well, happy late birthday!" Angel congratulated him.

Everyone laughed, Kai only smiled a little.

"There you go again, see what I mean!" Max told her through his laughs.

Angel was annoyed now.

"Mariah, how old are you?" she asked trying to make them stop all their laughing.

They somewhat calmed down by now.

"I'm and 16 and proud of it!" she exclaimed.

"Hilary, you?" asked Angel.

"I'm 15, I was the youngest girl but now I'm not!" Hilary told Angel.

Angel stuck her tongue out at her.

"How childish" joked Tyson, Hilary nudged him to stop.

"Yeah! Well... you're a big, fat meanie Tyson!" she joked back childishly.

Everyone started laughing again, but this time she was trying to make them laugh, she looked over at the loner captain and she saw a smile that made her fill with so much joy her whole face lit up, she'd never seen him smile, besides in the morning except it was hard to tell then, and it looked like he really never had smiled before. She was happy she could get him to actually smile for once.

"Whatever" responded Tyson in a funny manner.

After a while everyone calmed down.

"Ok, next! Kenny how old are you?" Angel asked

"15, to be exact I was 15 four months ago" Kenny said.

"Wow, that's awesome. Well, only 'cause I'm gonna be fifteen soon!"

"When exactly?" asked Kenny.

"29th of November!" Angel chirped. (A/N: That's my birthday!)

"Cool" said Hilary.

"Okie dokie then," Angel began, they all started smiling widely at what she said but it wasn't funny enough to burst out laughing, "Now all's left is Kai. Hey, Kai, how old are you?"

"17" he said straight to the point.

"I take it you're the oldest?" Angel asked.

"Hmm" was Kai's answer.

"I only thought 'cause you the most mature, and besides you're the tallest but height doesn't mean much..." Angel said as she cut off by Tyson.

"Yeah, you only say that 'cause you're so short and tiny" he said quietly but loud enough so that she heard.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Angel.

"Hahahahaah!" laughed Tyson nervously.

"Soooo... anyways Angel what's your favorite color" asked Ray before a fight could start.

"I like lot's of colors but my favorites are black, amethyst, and crystal blue but not as much. I only like it 'cause it goes with my eyes!" Angel told them, "I can already guess yours and Mariah's, Ray, you like black and white right? Because it seems that you like yin and yang and that sorta gives it away."

"Yeah" answered Ray.

"And Mariah likes pink!" Angel said.

"Is it that obvious?" said Mariah.

"Kinda," said Angel, "Now let's see Max, green. Tyson, red, and Kai, blue! Am I right?"

"Sure are" said Max.

"Yep" said Tyson.

Kai only nodded.

"Ummm... I don't know Kenny's and Hilary's though" said Angel.

"Mine's orange" said Kenny.

"I like yellow" said Hilary.

"Ok, well, next question! You know, while you're getting to know me I get to know you!" said Angel happily.

"Hey, I've been wondering how you got Elzer. I heard from Max and Ray that it was very powerful, I'd like to get to analyze it sometime" said Kenny.

"Well, I remember it was when I went to live with Juan and Vicki, they are my foster parents, I remember feeling really horrible I don't remember why but I remember I felt like I just wanted to run away but then Vicki came up to me and told me she had to give me something, I had just barely started to learn how to beyblade. Juan was trying to teach me. Anyways Vicki gave the bit chip to me and told me that I should have it that I held the power to wield it and that its name was Elzer and that it was a bitbeast. The minute I held it I felt a presence, that was enough to completely change my mood, then Juan told me that it went into my blade, then from the second I let it rip I Elzer came out I was a totally different person from what I use to be. And anyways that's how I got her" Angel said.

"Cool" said Max.

"Umm... you know when I first saw you I thought you were a tomboyish, rebel type of person and since you're not why do you dress the way you do?" Hilary wondered.

"Dunno, I guess I just like to dress this way, it's comfortable, I guess I'm just different! Well also I was a tomboyish type kid when I was younger, but I grew out of it only I still like the way that I dress" Angel said with a smile.

"So what do you like to do, like what are your hobbies, I mean besides beyblading?" asked Mariah.

"Well I like to sing and draw, I only draw cartoony things though! Well basically if it has anything to do with any kind of art I'll like it!" Angel said giggling.

"So that also includes dancing, painting ect., ect.?" asked Max.

"Of course! Anyways, next question!" Angel chirped.

"Exactly how long have you been beyblading?" Mariah asked.

"Well, I began this year so a couple of months" confirmed Angel.

"Are you serious? You're so good and you've been blading for a couple of months!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, well I guess that Juan taught me well" said Angel.

Everyone was shocked, even Kai.

'She must have some serious talent! There aren't to many naturals that get this good this quick, I had to go through all sorts of training for years and she was able to tie with me and she's been blading for only a couple months!' thought Kai.

"Umm... let's see, what else? Do you like sports?" asked Max.

"Depends, I'm not that good but I do like to do karate, kick boxing, martial arts ect. If you could count that as a sport then, yeah, I like sports" said Angel.

"Cool, so are you a black belt?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a while, but I only know a little of martial arts and other things" said Angel.

"That's awesome!" said Hilary.

"Well I have to take kendo, but it's not willingly though Gramps makes me" Tyson said in an annoyed tone.

"Me and Ray know some too, although he's more experienced and more focused, I only do it because it's fun and something else to do besides blading you know!"

"And about soccer, basketball or anything like that, uh, no, I suck! But I guess that they are kinda fun you know" Angel said, "Soooooooooo... anymore questions?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mariah decided to ask.

Angel got a sad look on her face.

"Yeah" she said quietly, "I have a brother, his name is Daniel he's 18, at least I think so. I haven't seen him since I was 6. That's when my dad took him away with him and left me all alone with my mom"

She was holding back tears, she didn't want to cry in front of them on her second day there.

"Oh" was all they could say or think.

"That's sad" spoke Tyson for the rest of them.

"Yeah, well, let's change the subject. Anymore questions?" Angel asked.

No one else had anymore questions. They still wanted to get to know her more than what they'd just heard but they didn't want to press anything on about her past because she seemed down just talking about her brother.

"What to do, what to do?" asked Max after a while.

"I'm bored now!" said Mariah.

"Hey, I have an idea" said Hilary.

"Yeah, what's your idea?" asked Angel.

"How about we have some fun, for example we could eat pizza and watch a movie and maybe play a game" suggested Hilary.

"YEAH! I'm hungry" exclaimed Tyson.

"Sounds fun" agreed Mariah and Ray.

"Sure, but can I choose the movie? Someone else can choose the theme though" said Max.

"Well I'm up for it" said the chief.

"Yeah, I wanna choose the theme, I'm feeling like watching... an action film" said Angel happily.

"Ok so it's settled! I'll order the pizzas. Five, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" they responded.

"Let's see, the usual... three pepperoni, one Hawaiian, and one ultra combo. Correct?" asked Hilary.

They all agreed once again.

Hilary left to go order the pizzas.

"Hey, Tyson, remember what tomorrow is?" asked Ray.

"Umm... no. Was it something I'm suppose to remember?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh yeah" Max remembered, "jeez even I remember and yes, you should remember. Me and Ray already volunteered to help"

"Uh... still have no idea" said the thick headed Tyson.

"What is it you guys don't keep us in suspense!" said Mariah.

"Yeah, I wanna know to!" pouted Angel.

"I believe that they are referring to Tyson and Hilary's four month anniversary" said Kenny as a matter-a-factly.

"AHHHHHHHH! I completely forgot!" he yelled.

"Forgot what?" said Hilary as she entered the room after calling the pizza place.

"Uhh... nothing important" said Tyson nervously, trying to hide the fact that it was kind of important.

"Don't worry Tyson, we'll all help you tomorrow, kay" Ray whispered assuring Tyson.

"Uhh, thanks I guess" said Tyson sheepishly.

Everyone began to talk to each other about random things until the pizza came.

"Hey guys, uh, what kinda movies are we going to watch?" asked Hilary after a while.

"I say we watch an action flick!" said Angel.

"Ok then, I get to pick it. How about..." Max kept pondered for a while, "umm... Spiderman 2?"

"Old but still good" said Hilary and Angel. They laughed at the fact that they had said the same thing at the same time, but of course not Kai.

"Ok, ok just put it in!" said Angel.

"Umm... do you guys wanna wait until the pizza gets here?" asked Ray.

"Actually it would be better that way, yeah?" said Mariah.

"Yeah, let's wait for the FOOD!" yelled Tyson when his stomach growled.

Everyone laughed once again, excluding Kai.

As if reading their minds or stomachs there was at the door, it was the delivery boy!

"FINALLY FOOD!" exclaimed Tyson running towards the door, Hilary grabbed him by the collar preventing him to go to get the pizza.

"HEY LEGGO! I have to get my FOOD!" he yelled.

"No! You'll probably end up eating it all before it even gets here!" explained Hilary.

He dropped down to the floor and gave up.

"How about I go get it" offered Ray as he got up to get the door.

After he had paid he got the pizzas and headed to the common room (or whatever you call it) everyone was seated comfortably.

Mariah sat on the loveseat and Ray sat down next to her after putting down the pizzas, Tyson and Hilary seated themselves on the floor, Max sat on the three person couch on the end and Angel took the other so that the middle was empty, Kenny sat on the armchair in the corner and was typing on Dizzy, Kai as usual was leaning against the wall.

* * *

**So I end it here! You'll have to wait for the next chapter for them to watch the movie! I couldn't think of another movie, my little brother was playing a Spiderman game so I just put it down (hehehe) anywayz PLEAZ, pleaz review I love to hear from you guys. **

**Remember tell me if you like, do you like? Yeah well anywayz I'll try my best to update as fast as possible!**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**So till the next chapter!**


	7. Pizza and a Movie

**lil' angelgrl: FINALLY AN UPDATE! I decided to update today on my big bro's birthday, he's 21 and if you want to read about him, my sad, sad story about him, you can read about it in the end so I won't waste your time to read my fic. **

**THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Shadow InuGirl**

**MyOwnWoRLD**

**odd-12345 Thanx! I'll see what I can do!**

**unknown dark priestess**

**Shadw**

**HeartlessDevil**

**THANX YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**YOU GUYS ARE #1!**

**Anywayz get to the reading! **

**An Unexpected Love**

**Pizza and a Movie**

The group was ready to watch the movie Spiderman 2, since Angel was in the mood for an action flick, and Ray was on his way back from the retrieving the pizzas from the front door.

Mariah sat on the loveseat and Ray sat down next to her after putting down the pizzas, Tyson and Hilary seated themselves on the floor, Max sat on the three person couch on the end and Angel took the other so that the middle was empty, Kenny sat on the armchair in the corner and was typing on Dizzy, Kai as usual was leaning against the wall.

"Ok, well let's get on with it I wanna eat!" whined Tyson.

Max put the movie in since he chose it.

Everyone grabbed a slice of the pizza they wanted.

Tyson grabbed three instead of one.

Kenny turned off the lights.

**Angel's POV**

The movie was about to start and I noticed that Kai wasn't sitting down. I wanted to ask him why and then make him sit with us.

I have my ways of making things work.

I went up to him.

"What?" he asked in a bored way. He was standing there against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I was wondering why you don't come sit with us, there's enough room you know" I told him casually.

"Hn" was his response to me.

"Come on, let's sit and enjoy the movie and you can have pizza to, it's good!"

He didn't respond.

"Please!" I practically begged, I have a way of making things work, most of the time anyways.

"It'll be fun" I told him.

"More like boring" he said.

"So, it's something to do and I've already seen this movie but who cares"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch and pushed him down so he could sit down, he didn't struggle too much.

"You know what?" I whispered so that I wouldn't bother the others as I sat down next to him and Max.

Kai didn't respond.

"You're a very stubborn guy"

"What about you?" he asked quietly.

"What about me?"

"You're a very stubborn little girl"

"I'm not little!" I said loudly.

Everyone was now telling me to shut up.

I elbowed Kai playfully and I think I saw him smile, again.

I just want to kiss those lips of his.

Like he would ever let me, anyways I don't want to end up hurt again.

Guys tend to hurt you most of the time without trying and I prefer not to fall for any guy and suffer for him, I don't think it's worth it even though some say it is.

On another topic, the movie is ok so far. We're at the part where Spiderman is trying to stop the train because if he doesn't everyone on it dies and then he goes into the train with his mask off and the passengers say that they'll keep his secret.

It's a very exciting part, but I've already seen it so, yeah.

I looked over at Kai and it looked like he was falling asleep so then I decided to do something that will wake everyone up. I got up and left in to the kitchen. I got all sorts of hot stuff, like hot sauce and some pepper and I was going to put it in the pizza.

**Kai's POV**

I saw Angel head in to the kitchen, I wonder why.

I got up to follow her since I wanted to know what she was up to.

I stood at the door watching her gather a couple hot sauce bottles and some pepper.

"What are you doing?" I asked starling her.

"Oh, jeez you scared me!"

"you haven't answered my question" I said.

"I... I'm... augh, fine you caught me I was going to put this stuff on what's left of the pizza so I could give it to Tyson"

"Why" I asked.

"Because I feel like it and besides I have to get him back for calling me short, I hate that! He's lucky I didn't get to mad, this is only a warning. Usually I'd go and hit him so bad he wouldn't be able to stand for days"

"Right..." said Kai skeptically.

"You don't believe me, huh? Want me to prove it to you, this body is capable of causing others major pain"

"Nah, that's fine"

"Well also I'm not going to do anything because you guys are my new friends and I don't want to lose my only friends" she said happily.

"Hn" was all I said.

She turned around but I was able to fully see her eyes before she did.

I had just realized her eyes were a strangely beautiful blue color. They were a crystal clear baby blue, I haven't seen anyone with eyes like hers.

I think she knew I was staring because she turned back around and looked into my eyes.

"You know, I never got to look at your eyes and they are absolutely gorgeous they are my favorite color" she said and blushed a bit.

I felt like I was about to blush so I turned around.

"Let's get going before they finish the pizza completely I'm surprised that it isn't by now.

"Sure, just let me get a pitcher of water to cool him down later" she responded then left in a rush I just followed slowly.

I can't believe that I, Kai Hiwatari, blushed I never blush no matter what. Soon I'll be a weakling if I have emotions like this. I'm just going to have to work harder on becoming stronger.

Angel was already discretely putting the hot stuff on the pizza when I came in to the room. I sat down on the edge of the couch and waited for the show Tyson was going to put on for us all.

When Angel finished she sat back down next to me and waited patiently while counting down from ten.

"10...9...8...7..." heard her begin.

Then when she was finishing the count down Tyson was yelling his head off.

"AHHHHHHHHH, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, WATER, WATER, WATER!" he was yelling.

Everyone turned they're attention from the T.V. to see what was up with Tyson, they were laughing so much at his face he was all red and he looked so funny.

"Tyson what's wrong?" asked Ray though his laughter.

"What did you guys do?" Max asked Angel and Kai with a huge smile on his face.

"Wasn't me" I told them staying as serious as I could.

"Was it you angel?"

"Guilty as charged" she said in a funny way.

"That was really funny, what did you do exactly?" said a laughing Mariah.

"Nothing, just put some pepper and some hot sauce on the pizza as payback" Angel shrugged then laughed a little.

Everyone was laughing again Tyson was still running around and around for water.

"I think it's time to cool him off don't you?" she asked me, "Would you care to do the honors"

She handed me the pitcher of water and I happily took it.

I stood where I knew Tyson was going to came by and when he as close enough I dumped water all over him, I have to say it was hilarious, even for me but I didn't laugh or even smile for that matter.

Everyone burst out in laughter, everyone except me of course.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled Tyson at me.

"I thought you wanted water, am I wrong?"

"Well I did want water but not like that!" he complained.

"Next time explain yourself" I told him.

**Normal POV **

After a good long while they all calmed down.

"We missed the movie" complained Max.

"Yeah but we did have fun, no?" said Ray.

"Yeah, I guess" Max responded.

"I think we should all go to sleep now" said Kenny.

"Yeah, it's really late" said Ray.

"Tyson's already falling asleep" Hilary pointed out.

They all laughed softly, not wanting to wake him up.

"Let's go we have practice tomorrow" said Kai.

"Fine be a party pooper!" said Angel, "but I guess you're right"

"Yeah, I'm tired" said Mariah.

After they dragged Tyson off to his room they all went to theirs for a good night's sleep.

**Sorry about it's shortness but I couldn't think of anything when I was typing it, I had a big, bad writers block and it sucks so I know this chapter sucks too. **

**So anywayz about my big bro well I haven't seen him for over three years and I haven't talked to him a couple months so that sucks and today is his birthday he's of legal drinking age now, he's 21, I just hope he doesn't get in to more trouble. **

**See he left to go home to Arizona where his mom lives, he's my half-brother, so then she sent him to a boot camp thing then after he came here to Washington, where I live, and then left to go to college and then he ruined it by being drunk and getting pulled over by a cop and hitting him, you know kicking and punching. Since he didn't have a clean record they gave him six months in jail and then he got probation and his life when all down hill.**

**During that time, before he went to jail, he had a girlfriend named Rachel and the funny thing was that she was older than him and she was his boss, I was surprised and he lived with her. Then around Christmas she dumped him, but she decided to be nice and let him stay with her. Then after a while I found out that she had been pregnant with his kid at one point and she aborted it! I couldn't believe her, even though I've never met her, I still think it's wrong to kill a child before it's born so yeah. **

**Then recently we've been trying to reach him but no luck so it's like he disappeared you know and it sucks! I wish I could see him again I miss him a lot! **

**So I decided to dedicate this chapter to him even though he probably doesn't read this stuff but I just hope that he's safe and happy today and that he'll come back home soon!**

**Well anywayz enough with the sad stuff! So pleaz review!**

**You who do review are awesome! I mean it! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!**

**And if you don't review I still love you for reading!**

**Remember this it's my first fic so I hope you have liked it so far.**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**Ok, I hope to update soon Cya when my next chapter's up! **


	8. Anniversary pt1

**lil angelgrl: Aren't you happy that I finally updated! **

**Yesterday was the last day of school so I'm updating in celebration for my freedom of middle school and on to the high school.**

**Also I want to update in memory to Theo Allen who died in a tragic accident on Saturday June 11th, he was hand gliding and it was his first or second time flying solo and he ended up crash landing and he died so unexpectedly. I would have cried but every time I feel like crying it won't come out sometimes I just wish I could. Theo was going to be our new student body president for next year now he won't get to. He was different in looks because he was the only black guy at our high school (I don't mean it offensively) and he was one of the coolest guys ever. There are so many things I could say about him but I really didn't know him all to well but he was a friend to all. Right now I just hope that he's in a better place and I pray to God that we all will be able to lead good lives because we never know when it's going to end.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy, remember if it sucks, oh well, it is after all my first fic ever and we're all trying to get over Theo's being gone so sorry about it:( **

**Well, on a brighter note yesterday was the last day of school so I should be able to update faster probably weekly, at the most, but I'm not making any promises because so many unexpected things could happen. **

**ANYWAYZ, THANX TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Shadow InuGirl**

**EvilTwinKae**

**MyOwnWoRLD- THANX you're really cool, I think it's great what your dad's doing and I hope that you see your sibs soon too! And about the pizza thing I couldn't think of anything else! Oh well.**

**Shadw**

**ksarap**

**odd-12345**

**Death Angel's Shadow- Kai is my fav. character too! I love him! They will eventually play it so don't worry!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Anniversary pt 1 **

It already in the afternoon on Saturday, Kai decided to give them the rest of the day off of training.

Ray and Max were talking to Tyson about his anniversary in Tyson's room.

"So what am I gonna get! I have no idea what she likes!" complained Tyson.

"Angel said she would help" said Max.

"Yeah, so did Mariah" said Ray.

"Oh, ok" Tyson said.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Mariah as she entered the room along with Angel.

"Not much" said Max.

"We were just talking about Ty and Hil's anniversary" explained Ray.

"Oh" was all Angel and Mariah said.

"Well, if you need help I'm here!" Angel told them gladly.

"Sure thing! Have you seen Hilary? I haven't seen her" asked Tyson.

"Um... I haven't seen her but..." Angel said.

"When I saw her she was all sad like for a while then she said she had to go home to get something I'm not sure what it was she was going to get but she said she'd be back soon" explained Mariah.

"Ok that works, it'll make things easier" Angel told them as a plan formed in her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Max with curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking that you guys go downtown to the mall to go get her a present and me and Kai will stay since I don't think he'll want to go and you can take Kenny with you too. Does that sound good?" Angel tried to explain.

"Yeah sounds fine to me!" said Mariah.

"That'll work!" Tyson yelled in happiness.

Ray laughed and Max nodded with a large smile on his face.

After deciding what to get her they walked out in to the living room (common room, whatever).

Kenny was watching T.V. since there was nothing to work on.

"Where's Kai?" asked Angel.

"He probably went for a walk or maybe extra practice, who knows?" answered Kenny.

"He does this all the time so don't worry" Ray reassured her.

"Sometimes he doesn't come back until midnight" Max explained.

"Oh" said Angel.

"Well, come on! Let's get a move on!" Mariah told them, "Kenny, get up you're coming too"

"Do I have to? Where are we going?" Kenny asked

"They're going downtown to the mall, and yes you do have to go you have to help them and you might blab to Hilary so hurry up and go!" Angel yelled at him.

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Kenny said getting up, "how come you're not going?"

"I have my reasons" Angel replied.

"Let's go! I don't want Hilary to get mad or disappointed so let's go already! Please!" Tyson begged them to hurry, "she might come back soon!"

"Yeah, we should get going" agreed Mariah.

They all headed out to down town and Gramps was out so that left Angel all alone.

'Ok, I think I should get some physical training done, at least until Hilary gets home'

Angel went out to the yard and started to practice her kicks and spins and punches by doing easy drills.

"I'm gonna have to get a punching bag to practice on" she told herself.

Somewhere nearby someone was watching her from the roof.

Kai was sitting on the roof.

**Kai's POV**

I came outside after practice to relax a bit. Then I saw Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Mariah leave. I think it was for Tyson's anniversary or something. I swear he forgets everything! It's crazy!

I was looking at the afternoon sky when I heard someone below me, somewhere in Tyson's yard, I looked over and I saw Angel practicing her martial arts stuff.

That reminds me we have to train physically not just practice our moves.

Angel is so different from most of the other girls, she's not like Mariah or Hilary anyways.

I've been sitting here watching her for a while now.

I see Hilary heading here, Tyson's still not back.

Hilary was walking at a slow pace.

I think she went home to get Tyson's anniversary gift.

I don't know why she even bothers because he always forgets, he drives me crazy! I don't know what she could possibly see in him.

She walked in to the dojo slowly.

She had a suspicious look on her face, probably because it is too quiet.

She headed to the back yard.

"Hey, Angel" she said as she walked over.

"Oh, hey, what's up Hil?" Angel asked as she wiped her forehead from the small sweat she had worked up during her workout.

"Um, where are the other's, it's too quiet?" Hilary asked.

"Oh yeah, um, they went out" Angel told her.

"Do you know where to?"

"Nope, I was bored so I came out to train and Max came and told me they were going out and asked if I wanted to go I said no, after all I'm training a bit so yeah. I didn't bother to even ask" Angel explained then shrugged.

I think I should get down now and go to the beach for a jog or something.

I jumped down and landed as gracefully as I could so that I wouldn't hurt myself, I straightened myself and headed towards the front.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" I heard Angel ask.

"…" I didn't bother to answer.

"Kai, answer me! Where are you going?" she whined.

"Hn" was all I said.

"Fine, don't answer but I'm coming and that's final" she said.

I just shrugged slightly.

"Hilary, do you want to come?" Angel asked Hilary.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do is there?" said Hilary in response.

The whole time they were talking I just kept walking but I did slow down my pace a little but not enough so they would notice.

"Ok you go catch up with Kai. I have to write a note telling them to meet us at the… where exactly are we going?" Hilary said.

Angel came and caught up with me.

"Um, hey, Kai, where are we going" she asked me.

"I'm going to the beach" I said in my uncaring, monotonous way.

"Ok, cool" Angel said happily, "Hey Hil! We're going to the beach!" she yelled all the way to Hilary who was at the dojo writing a note.

After a little while Hilary was running to catch up with us.

When she caught up she stopped for a moment to catch a breather.

Angel slowed down a bit and I just kept on walking.

When we reached the beach I went down to the edge of the sandy beach and let it rip.

I let Dranzer go free and zip around the dish and do what ever she pleased.

I watched Angel let Elzer do the same next to me.

"I think I'm just going to watch you guys do whatever it is you're going to do" Hilary told us, then she went and sat on a bench near by.

I let Dranzer go along the shore line and I started to jog after it.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Angel asked me.

I just kept jogging.

I turned my head slightly to look back and see what she was doing and to my surprise she was following me and she wasn't to far behind either.

After a couple minutes she finally caught up and we were jogging at a steady pace together down the shore line. I've never met a girl that can jog for a good long while with out complaining or getting tired easily.

That's the kind of thing that Tyson needs to learn to do.

We were running for probably a good half hour, going back and forth along the shore, before we came to a stop. By now she was panting, trying to catch her breath.

I was also panting but not as much as her.

"I don't know how you can run this much! I only run half of this! Daily, well usually" she said loudly as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Do you do this everyday?" she asked calmer than before.

I nodded slightly, by now my breathing was back to normal.

She looked at me in awe.

"You know, you're pretty fit for a girl like you're self" I finally decided to say something.

"Heh, that's only because I try" she said happily, "I've also been meaning to ask if you guys have physical training or is it just individual.

"We have training, we'll start on Monday" I explained to her although it wasn't really explaining.

"Oh, alright, if it's anything like this I think I'll survive some how" she said and smiled, she has a really pretty smile.

Hilary came down towards us with two water bottles that she got from a small stand somewhere nearby.

When she reached us she handed one to me and the other to Angel.

"Here, you guys need it you look dehydrated" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, thank you so much Hilary I don't know what I'd do with out you!" Angel yelled excitedly.

Hilary shrugged playfully, "Dunno, but you're welcome!" she said.

"You're welcome Kai" she said sarcastically.

I nodded in thanks.

"How come you never talk and say thanks like a normal person?" Hilary asked sarcastically.

I didn't respond. I don't really care what she thinks of me.

"Leave him alone Hil, he's special that way" Angel responded knowingly.

"Whatever" I said.

**Normal POV (with Tyson and the rest of the gang) **

"Ok, sooooo, we've got the present and now we have to go give it to Hilary, come on we really have to go now she'll get mad!" complained Tyson.

"Ok, ok we'll go! Just calm down, you can blame it all on me if you want" Mariah said as she came out of a clothing store along with Ray.

Kenny, Max, and Tyson had stayed out until he got mad and dragged them out.

They headed back home and Max noticed the sign.

"Meet us at the beach we'll be waiting, Hilary, Angel and Kai! See ya there!" Max read out loud.

"What?" asked Mariah dumbly.

"That's what it says on the sign" he told them.

"I think we should head there now" Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah, chief's right, we should leave to the beach, they've probably been there a while" Ray told them knowingly.

They headed out toward the beach at a reasonable pace all together.

**Angel's POV (at the beach)**

"We've already been here for two hours, it's 6 already, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

The sun was already starting to set.

"I don't know, I'm bored" Hilary said.

"I have an idea, you want to go get ice-cream!" I yelled very happily.

"You wanna come Kai?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

I crawled towards him since I'd been sitting on the ground and he was lying on his back in a grassy spot and he had one arm behind his head and another on his stomach, he had one knee up, he had a straw in his mouth and his eyes were closed.

"Come one please Kai! Please, please, please!' I begged, "Aww… please! I ran with you, it's the least you could do to repay me!" I told him as I laughed a little.

"I didn't make you, you chose to" he told me.

"So, you're still coming!" I grabbed the arm on his stomach and tried to pull him up.

"Jeez you're really heavy! What do you eat! You do know all this exercise isn't helping don't you?" I asked jokingly.

Hilary was laughing at my lame attempts to getting him to come with us.

"I give up! You are way to heavy!" I complained as I dropped his arm he put it behind his head along with the other arm, I got an idea.

"Ok, since I can't get you up I'll just sit on you until you go with us" I explained to him. Hilary was still laughing at me, she won't be for long, I get my way most of the time and I will succeed one way or another.

I sat on his stomach one leg on one side and the other on the other side. (No sick thoughts you sick thought thinking people, even though I think that way every once in a while, hehehe)

"I'm not getting up until you decide to come. I have to say this is very comfortable so I could stay like this for a while" I told him hoping he'd give in although this is a comfortable position.

"You do know that you aren't to heavy right so I won't give in" Kai said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Whatever" I said, "I'll just annoy you by begging until you give in!"

That didn't seem to faze him at all.

"I can stand Tyson, well barely, but anyways what makes you think I can't stand you?" he said confidently but he doesn't know what I'm capable of yet.

I took a deep breath.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" I said really loudly as I took another big long breath to do it again, "please, please, please, please, please, ple…" I didn't get to finish because Kai's had covered my mouth. I pouted as best I could with his hand over my mouth and then I licked him.

"Augh! Get off!" he finally gave in.

"HA! I told you I'd get you to go with us and if you don't I'll be around you all the time to annoy you and never leave you a moment of peace or silence, unless I'm sleeping but that's a different story" I told him.

He was really annoyed I could tell, I started giggling.

I pulled him up and he surprisingly let himself.

I dragged him over to Hilary who was _still_ laughing only know it was in amazement.

"Let's go already!" I yelled at her.

When we were at the stand I ordered my ice cream, I got mint chocolate chip. Hilary got sherbet.

Kai saw the others heading our way, he turned away and I looked over to see what made him look away.

"Hey, Hilary, guess who's here now?" I told her, well more like asked.

"Are they here?" she asked in return.

"Yep" I said as I tilted my head towards them.

**lil' angelgrl: Ok I'll end it here for now! This didn't go as I planned it was suppose to be a Tyson and Hilary chapter not a Kai and Angel one, oh well.**

**THIS IS ONLY PART ONE! **

**The next one I plan to make more of a TyHil chapter.**

**Well thanx again to all my faithful reviewers and to all those who just are to lazy to review, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I have to say this again so sorry if it sound like I'm crazy but…**

**I'M FINALLY FFRRREEEEEEEEEEE! YYEEESSS!**

**Fly high **

**Fly free**

**Forever **

**&**

**For always!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I think of the chapter and type it, I hope it's soon**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE!**

**BYE! lil' angelgrl over and out **


	9. Anniversary ptII

**lil' angelgrl: Hey ya'll what is up!**

**Well I am happy today. **

**I'm glad that everything has finally calmed down and is now, once again, happy!**

**PLEAZ R&R!**

**I WANNA SAY THANX AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH MY DEAR REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**EvilTwinKae**

**HeartlessDevil**

**Shadw: lol! I use to do that to my brother all the time! He'd always give in and say that I was either too heavy for him or say I was just an annoying brat! **

**MyOwnWoRLD**

**ksarap**

**sweet-red-rose**

**noora**

**Syberian wolf: your stories are great so you're very welcome!**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**Well on with my story,**

**If it sucks sorry my first fanfic, so yeah!**

**I hope you do like this though!**

**Well on to my 9th chapter!**

**WOW! I'm already on my ninth chapter! Yay! **

**PLEAZ R&R!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Anniversary pt 2**

**Kai's POV**

Here come the rest of the group.

I saw them then I turned around, I didn't want them to think I was weak to give in to a small girl like Angel and come with them to get ice cream.

I guess that Angel saw me turn away because she turned to see why I'd turned and told Hilary that they were on they're way here.

I have to say it wasn't really my fault at all I really didn't want to come but Angel made me she can be very persuasive and by persuasive I mean she can really be annoying but besides that I don't know I just give in way to easily when it come to her.

If it was any other girl that got on top of me like she did I would have knocked them off and be extremely rude so they'd leave me alone but I didn't, I like having her around.

Augh! What am I thinking! She's just another girl! Ok, so I like her but it doesn't mean I have to show it and be all lovey dovey like everyone else, it'll only result in me weakening. I do admire her in certain ways but…

I have to go practice or something, I have to get these ideas out of my head.

They rest of the group came down to the shack where we were at.

Tyson and Ray had stayed at the top of the hill they were coming down from.

"Hey, guys what's up!" asked Mariah.

"Not much" Angel responded.

"Why is Ray talking to Tyson up there?" Hilary asked.

"Who knows. Ray said he had to tell Tyson something so I'm not sure, after all he didn't tell us" explained Max.

"They said they'd be right down in a bit" Mariah assured her.

"Oh, alright, um… did he by any chance mention anything that had to do with us, I mean me and him?" Hilary asked trying to figure out if he had remembered they're anniversary.

"Well he did want to come back early for some reason he said he had something to do or something and he kept bringing you up for the strangest little reasons but other than that not really" Max told her.

"Oh" was all she said.

"See I wouldn't know to much about it I went to have a look at the shops and I have to say there are a lot of cool things I wanted to buy" Mariah said.

"That's one reason why he wanted to leave early he didn't like to walk around so much, plus I think we all got pretty bored" Kenny told Hilary.

Hilary smiled.

Tyson and Ray were finally coming down.

"Hey Hilary" Tyson said.

"Hey" Hilary said quietly.

"Hey you guys!" Ray greeted.

For a minute he looked at me with a slight look of surprise.

He walked up to me.

"What made you come Kai?" he asked.

I didn't answer I only looked towards Angel who was getting an ice cream.

"Ah… so it was Angel who made you come" he said.

"Hn" was my lame response.

"How though?"

I guess Hilary was listening because she started giggling.

Great, now she's going to tell them.

"What's so funny Hilary?" asked Max.

"Oh, nothing, I just was remembering a hilarious sight" she said giggling more.

"What about?" he asked.

"Kai" she began to say.

She was still laughing lightly, it was obvious that she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Kai?" they all said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and Angel" by now she was laughing quietly though, not like before.

By now Angel had come back with a cone in her hand, it's a chocolate mint.

"Hey… what's so funny?" she asked.

"I have no clue, she just started laughing" Kenny said.

"She was saying that she remembered something about you and Kai" Mariah further explained.

"Oh" Angel said with a wide grin on her face.

"Well what was it about?" Ray asked "Does it have anything to do with how you got him here with you guys?"

"Yep, it's all about it!" Angel said.

I just glared at her, she can really be annoying sometimes.

Angel began telling them about how they followed me to the park and about the jog and about how she 'persuaded' me to come.

Everyone was laughing.

I just began to walk away from all the noise.

Angel noticed me and came up to me.

"Now where are you going?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

"Fine then, don't answer me!" she yelled childishly, "I guess I won't grace you with my presence because I'm staying and I'm not going with you!"

"Hn, like I really care" I know I sounded a bit harsh and I sort of regret it but hey aren't I always like this.

I guess I could tone it down a bit around her it wouldn't hurt. I just hope no one notices.

"Well, then bye! I have to go eat some more ice cream!" she said happily.

I just shrugged.

She's very strange most of the time.

I just walked off to get some peace and quiet.

**Tyson's POV**

"Hey Hilary?" I asked.

"Yeah Tyson" she responded.

"You want an ice cream?"

She smiled, "Sure"

I went to get her and me and ice cream.

I got 2 sherbets since we both like it.

I came back and she was sitting down at a table with the rest of the gang.

"Here" I said as I handed it to her, "Do you want to go on a walk?"

"Um… ok… that'd be great" she responded happily.

She probably thinks I forgot, I thought for sure that she'd be mad by now but she hasn't.

I grabbed her hand and led her away for a walk around the beach.

We walked down to the beach from the little shack and walked along the shore line.

The sun was starting to lower it was almost dusk.

I smiled looking up at the sky then I turned to look at Hilary.

I wonder what she's thinking.

She's probably wondering why I've been so quiet today.

I don't know either, it's just this effect she has on me it makes me calm and it makes me feel really good.

She turned slightly to look at me, I quickly turned away to look back at the sky.

Aww, man! I think I'm blushing!

I hate when I do that.

I can already feel the light heat rising in my face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hilary asked.

"Sure is" I agreed with her.

I turned to look at her again, this time when she looked at me I didn't turn away instead our eyes locked and we stopped walking.

"Let's sit down" I said.

She nodded.

I sat down first then she sat besides me. I turned to her again and she looked at me, once again our eyes met.

"Hilary?"

"Hmm"

"I didn't forget" I said quietly.

She smiled widely.

I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips taking her by surprise.

Then I did it again only this time a little longer.

She responded to my second kiss.

I grabbed her by the waist and she put her arms around my neck and the kiss deepened.

**Mariah's POV**

Angel and I followed Hilary and Tyson to the beach, we stayed hidden behind a few trees nearby.

We had followed them and we got to see the romantic time that they shared.

"OMG! They kissed! I never would have guessed Tyson to be the romantic type" I said very excitedly.

"Actually everyone has the potential to be that way" Angel said knowingly, "even if they _are_ faking they can be sweet"

"What do you mean?" I said turning my attention away from the two lovers.

"Well… I use to have a guy like that, only he was different…" she began trailing off.

I just looked at her she had a hint of sadness in her voice as she turned to look at Hilary and Tyson once again.

"He only played with me… he never liked me, not even after all I had done for him…"

By now she had an expressionless face on but you could still see the sadness of betrayal in her blue and green eyes when she turned back to look at me.

"He was only using me as a toy for his own needs, he never cared… he never cared…" she said even more quietly, "I was stupid to believe him, to believe in all he said"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to remember bad memories" I said apologizing. It was all I could do right now.

"It's alright"

"He was dumb to play around with you and he's missing out on a lot, you're a great person and you're funny too so don't worry, you'll find someone better" I tried to advise her.

"Yeah, you're right, now I just hate his guts and I so want to kill him! Or at least get payback" said Angel with a slight mischievous smile on her once sad features.

I laughed slightly, "You know what? I'll help you, I'll help you find someone you'll be happy with, don't worry, he'll be perfect like Ray is to me and like Tyson can be to Hilary so just relax and be happy you still have a whole life ahead of you"

"Thanks Mariah" she said with a slight giggle.

"Hmmm… that's what I admire most of you," she looked at me questionably, "you're always so happy all the time! I admire you a lot for that" I told her.

"Hmm" she smiled and turned back to look at Tyson and Hilary.

"They're talking now" she pointed out trying to change the subject.

Tyson must have said something because Hilary was laughing and Tyson began to laugh soon after.

"I wonder what they're talking about" I wondered.

We were far enough away that we couldn't hear anything.

"I wish I could hear what they're talking about" Angel pouted.

I only smiled at her childish actions.

"Hey girls"

"AHHHHHH!" Me and Angel screamed as we jumped in our spots after being seriously freaked out.

"MAX! You scared me half to death! You shouldn't do that!" Angel complained.

"Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack! Are you purposely trying to kill us!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" said Max sheepishly.

Ray and Kenny were behind him they were sniggering at us, trying to suppress their laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked,

"Surely we're not that funny unless you want to see us die of fright!" exclaimed Angel.

"Sorry!" Kenny apologized still trying to suppress his laughter.

"We should go ahead and leave them be don't you think?" Ray added in calmer than the other two.

"Fine, be a party pooper!" exclaimed Angel while pouting.

"We should let them have some alone time" suggested Kenny who was calmer by now.

"But they are having alone time! Me and Mariah were only… checking up on them!" Angel continued to argue.

"Yeah! Why do we have to go!" I agreed with Angel.

"Yeah, well, whatever… we have to get home it is getting pretty late, the stars are already coming out" Ray told us.

"Come on let's go" urged Max.

"Fine" I finally gave in reluctantly.

"If we absolutely must, but I don't really wanna go!" Angel pouted.

**Normal POV**

The 3 boys and the two girls headed back home to Tyson's dojo.

"I wonder where Kai is?" asked Angel after everything got quiet.

"Don't worry about him he can take care of himself" Max assured her.

"Like I said before he likes to get away most of the time. He'll be back soon if not during the night" Ray told her.

"Anyways he probably is practicing or something" Kenny added his two cents.

"Oh yeah, he told me that we were going to start physical training on Monday" Angel told the group.

Ray and Max groaned.

"Well, anyways, what are we doing tomorrow" Mariah finally decided to ask.

"Who knows" Kenny said.

**(With Tyson and Hilary)**

They were walking along the path way around the park that was near the beach.

"We should head back now" Hilary told Tyson.

"Yeah we should. It's already dark, any longer and they'll be worried" Tyson agreed with Hilary.

"Hey Tyson"

"Yeah Hilary"

"Thanks, thanks for tonight"

"You're welcome but…"

"But, what?"

"I have something else to give you, it's at the dojo"

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet"

They walked in silence back to the dojo, hand in hand, enjoying each others company.

**(With Kai)**

Kai was letting Dranzer spin freely for a while.

He was practicing some martial arts he knew.

'This always calms me down and clears my mind' he thought.

He was in the foresty part of the park where he could be alone and relax.

"Hello, Kai. How's it going?"

Kai looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hn" was his response Dranzer had come back to his hand.

"How's the team doing with out my guidance? I know that you must be doing well"

Kai remained silent.

"Well then, tell me, how's you're newest member, Angel, how well has she been doing in practice?"

"You'd think that you would know since I know for a fact you've been secretly checking on us"

"Oh, really, I guess I can't hide from you, as far as I'm concerned she's very good. I'm surprised she is as good as she is for the little time she's been blading, she has real talent"

"Hn"

"Well anyways, you wouldn't happen to know why my little brother and his girlfriend are acting kind of… different today"

"I though you would know, it is after all his anniversary"

"Oh yes, now I remember, and by the way I see that Angel has had an effect on you in the short time she's been here am I not right?"

"The thing about her is that there isn't much information on her so we don't really know all that much about her"

Kai stayed silent after all he was right.

"What we do know about her is…"

**IT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**AND IT'S MY VERY FIRST CLIFFY!**

**I'll try to update really soon so that you won't be in suspense for to long!**

**Can you guess who it is, I mean the person talking got Kai, come on it's pretty obvious.**

**If you have ideas that I could use pleaz send them I'll try to put them in my story!**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**PLEAZ REVIEW! It means a lot!**

**And if you don't review it's ok I still love you!**

**Well anywayz,**

**Fly high **

**Fly free**

**Forever **

**&**

**For always!**

**Lot's of love,**

**lil' angelgrl**

**Till my next update!**


	10. Bad News

**lil' angelgrl: hey I updated! Yay! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**LUV YA LOTS AND LOTS!**

**Myownworld **

**Ksarap: I hope this was fast enough I don't want to die! Well at least not yet and I HATE lawnmowers they're evil because me parents make me use it and not for evil purposes but so that I can actually _mow_ the lawn! I hate it especially since we have a big front and back yard:( heheheh oh well (:**

**HeartlessDevil**

**EvilTwinKae: was it that obvious, hey I was kinda trying;)**

**Well let's get started on this chapter shall we!**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**AnimeGirl329: Yay! A new reviewer!**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch 10 **

**WOW! Already? Well, anywayz, here's the next chapter,**

**Bad News**

**Kai's POV**

It's already Sunday the Bladebreakers have the day off.

As for me I just want some peace and quiet, everyone else is doing their own thing.

Last night I came around midnight, I'm not sure but I had to think about what I was told last night.

I find the roof relaxing for this kind of thing unless I want to go somewhere else which I am in no mood to do.

Later I'm going to have a talk with Angel about what Hiro told me, since it might involve her in a way.

At least she's not so much of a mystery anymore although there are things I would like to know about her still.

Hiro had told me that her mom had died when she was young and her dad had disappeared before her decease, and along with him he took her brother.

Now the BBA has reason to believe that he is some how tied with Boris… augh… I wish he would just die!

They're up to something, I have to find out what and what is this about Angel being tied into this somehow.

I'll bring this up later.

**Normal POV **

The girls were talking.

The boys were watching TV, and being rather hyperactive and crazy like.

"So about last night…" Mariah questioned Hilary.

"Oh, stop it! Nothing happened! You guys are just too much!" Hilary said.

"Whatever! You had fun, you have to admit that at least. You know guys like him are strange. They can be one thing once and another at another time" Angel told her.

"Yeah, we all know that" Hilary said looking towards Tyson who was yelling at the TV people, even though they can't hear him, along with a hyperactive Max. Ray was just being his happy self.

Grandpa had said that he was going to go on a trip. He was going to see an old friend who got sick and wanted to see him for the first time in years.

He was going to leave that morning a taxi came by to pick him up and take him to the airport.

The funny thing is that instead of leaving his grandson to take care of everything he left Kai to be in charge, which of course he was going to do anyway, Tyson got mad at his gramps and didn't even say good bye even though Hilary got mad at him so he finally said goodbye to his gramps before he actually left.

"I'm bored!" cried Mariah.

"There's nothing to do!" complained Max.

Everyone was lying around lazily since they were so bored.

Angel was sitting outside she was looking up at the sky, 'it looks like rain' she thought.

The sky was darkening as dark rain clouds came rolling in quickly from a distance.

She got up slowly and walked out into the small garden and then sat on a rock next to the miniature pond near the garden.

Kai was watching her he was still on the roof.

'I wonder why she's outside in stead of inside with the others' he thought.

'I should talk to her now'

He jumped down from the roof with grace and landed rather softly.

'Today should be fun but I can't help but feel that something is wrong' Angel thought in confusion, 'what could possibly be wrong?' she asked herself.

A rain drop fell on to her tanned face.

"Hmmm, it's raining" she said quietly to herself not realizing that Kai was coming up besides her and heard her soft voice.

"Yeah, rain is beautiful don't you think?" he asked standing next to her sitting form.

"Yeah, I love it" she said still in a soft voice then she realized that Kai was standing above her, "Oh, hey Kai, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something?" he told her.

"Ok, shoot"

"Serenity Roses, Eric Salvador…"he paused for a second and glanced at her, she seemed sad at the mentioning of the names, "I know who they are to you"

"Who told you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I know they are you're parents" he said ignoring her question, "your real parents"

"My mom died when I was 10 but my dad, he went away, he took my brother with him and then my mom got sick and died, from then on I lived in an orphanage, that is until Vicky and Juan took me in"

"So he really is your father, I mean Eric"

"Yes" Angel looked up at Kai, he had a grim look on his face.

"What kinds of jobs did he have, what did he do?"

"He was a scientist, but of course I inherited nothing from him except for maybe his eyes, wait why are you asking me this and who told you about them?" she asked getting up.

Kai sighed "the BBA has reason to believe that he's working with an evil man named Boris along with Voltaire" he said the two men's names with so much venom and distaste it scared Angel.

"Who are they?"

"All you need to know right now is that they are really bad men who will stop at nothing to get what they want, I found out last night that they broke out of jail somehow and are now free to do whatever their twisted minds please" he had a deep frown on his pale face. 'The way he'd said what he said, it was like he'd been though something horrible that involved them… I'll ask Ray later since he seems closest to him' thought Angel.

By now the rain had increased but it hadn't increased enough to soak them.

"How about we talk over there where we won't get wet" Angel pointed to the porch of the dojo.

Kai nodded slightly.

They went and sat on the porch.

"Hiro will come by later to tell the rest but he told me to tell you in advance"

"Oh… what is my father doing exactly, like what do they want him to do?"

"Your father… he's, he's helping them in a way to help them dominate all of man kind. They want to take all of the bitbeasts, especially the sacred bitbeasts that me and the rest of the group wield I'm not to sure what they'll want with you or if they'll even aim to getting you to, if I know them well enough they'll send spies and people to try and get us to give them our bitbeasts or to join"

"How do you know this?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now so I'll tell you later" he said in an annoyed voice, he did want to tell her but he just couldn't he didn't want to get sad or even break down in front of her or anything.

"Ok" was all she could say, "I just can't help but wonder what they did to my brother, I haven't seen him since I was 6"

"They probably put him in the abbey to train to become one of their perfect soldiers, before you ask I'll tell you about that later"

'Why doesn't he just tell me now, he might as well! I'm sorry but I'm starting to get annoyed with this' though Angel.

"I just can't imagine why my father would be doing this, I mean, what would make him do so?" Angel asked no one in particular.

'How could you join them daddy, you were so kind and caring before then you went away, why…why, why, why!' Angel thought angrily.

"I wish my mom were still alive" Angel whispered not meaning to say it out loud.

"Me too" said Kai softly, not meaning to say it out loud either.

"Everything changed when she died, mostly for the worst, especially now that my dad has joined an evil team thing!" she said, "why, why, why, why? Why do these things happen!"

"Why they happen no one knows, a lot of bad things happen but somehow you manage to escape, but sometimes you just have to face all of your problems eventually"

"You're right but I just wish that life were easier. My mom said that 'life is what we make it, it always has been and that it always will be' I really miss her.

"My parents were killed, they were killed by Biovolt" he had said 'Biovolt' with so much anger it scared Angel again.

She looked in to his eyes and all she saw was anger and hatred and all she wanted to do was make it all go away make him not worry too much and to help herself too.

"I'm sorry that had to happen that way, but if life had been different in a way I never would have met you or the rest of the group" she said trying to look at the bright side of things.

Kai stood up slowly and looked out to the rain.

It was pouring.

Angel looked out following Kai's gaze then turned to look at him, "I think we should go back in now, it's getting cold" she said after a little while of silence.

Kai only looked at her, they're eyes locked, both sharing their feelings of anger, pain, sadness, and confusion.

Angel moved closer to him and hugged him.

Kai was taken aback by her sudden actions, it wasn't the first time she'd done this but it still made him feel awkward.

"I'm sorry this had to happen" she said quietly.

"Hmmm" he just stood there, he didn't make a move to get her to let go or anything.

"If anything we'll get through this together, all of us, because we're all friends and even though I haven't been here for to long I think we'll all survive this disaster"

"I hope so" he said in a barely audible voice.

Angel let go and looked up (because she's very short compared to him) at him, in to his amethyst orbs with her blue and green ones and smiled slightly.

"Me too, hope and faith can go a long ways, especially when you have people all around you that love you" she said with the same smile that graced her face.

"We'd better get in" he suggested.

"Hey where were you guys?" asked Max.

"Why the serious look? I mean I can understand Kai but Angel, I haven't seen her this serious, she always has a smile" said Ray in a concerned way.

"You'll see later" Kai answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Hilary asked her.

"I'm sure and like Kai said you'll find out later" Angel said.

"Well for the mean time what can we do I'm sooooo bored all I did was watch TV" Tyson complained.

"Whatever! Jeez Tyson you _and _Max were sugar high!" Mariah told the two teens while pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gong to listen to my music" Angel told them as she went to her little room and got her CD player.

When she came out she sat on the big comfy chair.

Tyson was lying on the ground, Hilary, Mariah, and Kenny were sitting on the couch and Ray was lying across the love seat, Max was sitting on the floor and Kai was sitting Indian style against the wall nearby.

She was listening to Selena, (to all those who don't know who she is, she was a very famous Mexican singer, she was famous in a lot of places but she was killed, so yeah) the song is called 'Dreaming of you'.

Angel hadn't realized that she was singing out loud, even though it was softly the whole group could hear her.

"Who's singing?" Tyson asked what they were all thinking.

"Dunno, but who ever it is she's really good" Max said

They looked over at Hilary,

"Not me" she said.

They turned to look at Mariah.

She just shook her head.

"Well it's not the TV" confirmed Tyson.

"Then, it's…" Kenny began.

"Angel" Ray finished.

They turned to look at her and what do you know it was her.

Kai had known since she started singing, but of course he didn't say anything.

They all came up to her to hear her sing, Angel didn't realize this because she was sitting with her eyes closed and she didn't' realize she was singing because the music was to loud for her to hear her own voice.

She slowly opened her eyes since she felt people staring at her.

When her eyes were fully open she blushed because everyone was looking at her in awe and it kind of embarrassed her.

"…um… hi?" she managed to say.

"Wow!" said Max.

"You never told us you were such a good singer!" Hilary told her.

"…uh…" Angel didn't get to say anything because Tyson interrupted her.

"Hey, even I have to admit you're pretty good" he complimented, "you do know that that means a lot coming from the world champ"

"Whatever," Angel said.

"Seriously you're a great singer!" Ray said.

"I expected you to be a good singer but differently" Mariah told her.

"Well… thanks, I guess… wait a minute, I was singing?" Angel asked confused.

"Duh!" said Tyson.

"Wow could you not realize it?" Kenny asked.

"I guess I was in my own little world, when I do that I don't realize what I'm doing" Angel told them, "well enough about me, although I _could_ get use to all the praising and stuff, now I know how you guys feel when your fans are around you!"

Angel got up and laughed, not a big kind of laugh but a small one.

"Well, it's not as fun for Kai" Ray said.

"Oh yeah, he's got fan girls all over him!" said Max

"Ray did too, but you see, he has a girlfriend and Kai doesn't therefore they'll go for him more often" Mariah told her.

They looked towards Kai, you could tell he was very annoyed.

"The funny thing is that the meaner or the ruder he is to them the more they like him, no matter what he does they won't leave him alone. That's why he doesn't like big cities or malls and things like that" Kenny cleared up.

Angel giggled.

"We tell him to get a girlfriend and things might be easier but all he does is 'hn' us" Hilary told her.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to say it is pretty funny" Angel told him.

"Hn" was his response.

**(Later that day)**

The Bladebreakers were getting ready to eat dinner, Ray was cooking and Hilary along with Mariah were trying to help, key word for Mariah, _trying_.

Ray was the best cook around, Hilary wasn't so bad at it, but Mariah, let's just say it wasn't her best subject.

"How come you're not in there helping them" Tyson asked Angel.

"Because if I know myself, which I think I do, I would probably end up poisoning you guys" Angel said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Tyson began to say, "remind me never to let you cook for me"

"Suit yourself, it's not like I'd want to anyways" Angel told him.

"Dinners ready!" yelled Hilary from the kitchen.

They all went in and grabbed their food and headed back out in to the living room.

They all ate and watched TV along with talking to each other.

**(Outside)**

Hiro sighed, "I'd better get this over with"

Hiro walked in slowly, he didn't have to knock because it was his home too.

He went in to the living room where they all were.

"Hey you guys" he said letting himself be known.

"Hiro!" Tyson yelled as he ran to hug his older brother.

"Ok, ok Tyson, you can let go now" Hiro told his little brother.

This sight made Angel miss her brother so much.

"What brings you here?" asked Hilary.

"hey I am your coach aren't I, I do have the right to drop in every once in a while or did you decide not to let me my future sister in law"

Both Hilary and Tyson blushed at Hiro's last words.

"Hiro!" Tyson yelled at him.

"What?" Hiro said smiling slyly.

"Don't you have something to tell them?" Kai spoke up.

Hiro's facial expression went from happy to serious.

"You're right" Hiro said seriously, "you'd better sit down" he told the group.

"I suspect you already told Angel?" Hiro asked Kai.

Kai nodded in response.

"Good, what you are about to hear is not good news," Hiro began.

He told them about Boris and about Voltaire and about Angel's dad. He told them about what they thought they were after and that they needed to be on guard at all times.

"They won't stop at anything to get what they want" Hiro told them.

"Don't worry Bro, we've handled them before and I know we can do it again" Tyson tried to convince him.

"I found out recently that we have a spy, if not three, working for us there too" Hiro continued.

"I believe you'll get to meet them, I think that it'll be good for you," he said looking mainly at Angel.

'Do the spies have something to do with me or something?' Angel asked herself.

"Be careful" he warned looking towards Kai "I'll do my best to be around checking up on you guys, but I hope that you guys do come through"

"Hiro, we'll be fine" Ray tried to assure him.

"I know you will, but it won't hurt to be a little precautious" he told them.

They asked angel some questions about how or why her dad would do that and she eventually told them all about him and abut her mom along with her brother and about what had happened when she was young so that they would all know and that way they wouldn't be to confused about anything that was going on.

**(Later at night)**

"I'll be back soon" said Angel.

"Where are you going?" asked Hilary.

"I have to ask Kai something about this whole situation" Angel told her.

"Oh, ok… bye"

"Bye"

Angel walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" Max asked.

"She's going to talk to Kai"

"Oh"

"I just noticed he actually talks, and I mean talks with words when he talks to her" Ray said in realization.

"I think she was a good addition to your team not just because she's a good blader but because of how she is around all of us and hopefully she'll convince Kai to change for the better" Kenny said.

"Yeah" they all agreed.

**(Outside with Angel)**

'I wonder where he is' she thought.

She walked around looking for him then stopped by the pond and looked up at the stars that were shining brightly in the darkly lit sky, for a few seconds then continued walking.

It had stopped raining by mid afternoon.

"Looking for me?" Kai asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah" she said kind of startled.

"I suppose you want me to tell you now?" he asked.

Angel nodded.

They sat down by the pond and Kai began to tell her about his life.

(I'm just going to summarize it because what he actually says will be a lot and I'm to lazy to type it all out)

He told her about how, Voltaire, his grandfather, murdered his own son and daughter in law. He told her about how he made him become one of his perfect soldiers and how he was the best of them all, not that that was a good thing, he told her about Black Dranzer and about how he had betrayed his team before (season one). He also told her why he's the way he is and about everyone betraying him. Kai told her everything from his past and about what he believes is going on right now.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" she looked at him he looked so sad and angered she didn't know what to do, "I've had to go through a couple deaths and the orphanage wasn't any better, I just wish life wasn't so hard"

"'Life is what we make it, it always has been and it always will be'" he reminded her.

"Thanks" she said as she leaned in to hug him, (wow, Kai gets lot's of hugs from Angel, 2 in one day and three in all:)) this time he hugged her back.

'I don't know why I'm doing this, I just I can't help it! It's just… something about her… it just leaves me doing things I normally wouldn't do! Why does she affect me this way!' Kai thought, he was confused.

'Wight now I don't care what happens I just want everything to be better, I want everything to be like it use to be! But if it was then I never would have met Kai, it's just he makes me feel… different… I just want everything to be better. Mom I wish you were here to help me!' thought Angel as a tear drop fell from her eye on to his shirt.

"You know, you're a great singer, you should sing more often" he said with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

Angel smiled and blushed also, she parted from him and looked in to his eyes, he looked in to hers.

"I will, if _you _sing" she said.

Kai smiled, "how do you know I don't suck"

"Please, you can do anything Mr. Perfect" she said smiling.

Kai smirked.

"I'm going in, are you coming?"

"No" he said.

Angel shrugged and walked in, she turned back and he was gone.

'why does she do this to me' Kai was very confused about his feelings he didn't know what was going on, he feared that it was what he thought it was, he didn't want to fall in love he was convinced that it would make him weak and helpless. 'I cannot fall for her, I can't be in love with her especially not now!' he was mad at himself because he was feeling things he'd never felt before, 'when I heard her sing it soothed me, it made me forget about Boris and Voltaire, her voice filled my mind and soul with a feeling I'd never felt before, I'm really falling in love.

He jumped back up to the roof to try to relax and forget everything.

'That's it now I'm sure, I… I really love him. It's strange the last person I thought I'd fall for, I don't want to get hurt, not again. Man, do I fall for the strangest guys… it's just that there's something different about him… he's different' Angel thought as she walked in the dojo.

The rest of the gang was lazing around everywhere, they were either in deep thought or talking about recent events, as for Kenny he was trying to see if he could hack in to Biovolt's computer and get more info. but so far he had failed.

She could hear Dizzy complaining about how it was so hard and that she needed a break ect.

'I wonder what Hiro meant by spies he was looking at me as if to tell me that I knew them or something… augh… I need to relax, there's so much on my mind. I think I'll just go to sleep' thought Angel.

"Hey guys, I'm going to sleep now ok?"

They all said goodnight to her and she headed to her room and threw herself on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

"I feel sorry for her" Hilary told Tyson.

"Me too" Tyson said.

"Well, it's not everyday your long lost father goes and works for an evil cooperation" Ray told them.

"We'll get through it all and so will she" Mariah said.

"Yeah, she's always filled with happiness and full of hope and faith too" Max assured them.

"Right now we have to focus on the tournament coming up in 2 months, they will surly try to get us to either join them or they will try to make us forfeit, they will probably try to take bitbeasts and they'll do it through the tournament. We all know that they will not stop at anything to get what they want. If things get really bad we're going to have to form alliances with other teams so that we will be able to get through this" Kenny explained.

They all agreed with him.

"It's getting late you guys and tomorrow we start physical training" Max warned them.

"Max's right," Ray agreed, "Kai's not going to go easy on us tomorrow, I think that with all this going on he'll go harder on us"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep" Hilary said.

"(Yawn) fine I'm tired!" Tyson confirmed.

They all went to bed.

Tyson and Kenny went to their room, Mariah and Hilary went to theirs, Ray and Max shared one also so they went to theirs.

Kai got a room of his own and so did Angel.

Angel was already fast asleep, the group had decided to have Hilary check on her since this was a bigger shock on her.

"Shhhh, she's fast asleep" she told them when they passed by.

Of course Kai was on the roof he was sleeping but somehow he always managed to wake up at the same time as always, midnight, and go to sleep in his room.

By the time he returned everyone else was fast asleep.

He went to his room and once again tried to drown out everything around him, after a little while he fell in to a dreamless slumber.

**So how was it, good or bad?**

**Personally I think it was bad, now I know how it feels to write when you don't know what to write about (writers block!) it sucks!**

**PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW!**

**I was wondering what you guys thought of me putting up poems that are written in Angel's POV, I have a couple that I wrote so, anywayz, I was just wondering.**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Lov ya lotz,**

**lil' angelgrl **


	11. Surprise, Surprise!

**WOW! I didn't realize that my last chapter was so long!**

**THANX MY WONDERFUL, MOST AWESOME, REVIEWERS! YOU ARE THE COOLEST EVER!**

**MyOwnWoRLD**

**kia himatari**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**AnimeGirl329**

**Sugar911: yep they are both going to have someone don't worry although it might take a while but it'll happen:)**

**EvilTwinKae: don't worry I won't abandon you:)**

**HeartlessDevil: Maybe, if they do, won't it make the story somewhat better!**

**! (A LITTLE NOTE PLEAZ READ! I changed Angel's not having seen her brother from 6 to 9 because she would have been way too young to remember a lot of things)! **

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch. 11 **

**Surprise, Surprise!**

It's been a week since they found out about Boris, Voltaire and about Eric, Angel's dad.

The group had been training especially hard, their first day of physical training was the hardest but now they've become more accustomed to the tiring exercises and were improving with each day.

Kai was really driving them hard, everyone was exhausted by now.

He was making them run along the shore line at the beach.

"Jeez Kai, could you let up a little, we're tired!" complained Tyson panting a lot as he stopped running.

"No, how else do you expect to beat the teams that Biovolt is sure to send" Kai answered annoyed, he was only observing since he had done his training in the morning.

"Come on Kai, please!" Angel begged panting as she slowed down to where they were.

"Yeah Kai," Max agreed also panting.

"Just… let us rest for a bit then we'll try harder, right guys?" Ray said trying to convince their captain as he panted slightly.

"Yeah, sure" they all agreed.

Kai gave in "15 minutes"

"Yes!" yelled Tyson.

"Thanks Kai!" yelled Angel.

"Hn, you're going to have to keep up with me after, if you don't, I'll be more strict with practice" said the team captain.

"Aw" they all groaned.

"No one can keep up with you, how can you expect _us_ to!" complained Tyson once again.

"Hn" Kai grunted, 'we have to get stronger, and we can't do it if they slack off! They wouldn't last to long if _they _were sent to the abbey, they have to learn to deal with these harsh conditions and I will make sure of it' Kai thought.

"Hilary, I think we should start training with them" Mariah suggested.

"Huh?" Hilary asked confused.

"Well, I'm tired of just sitting here and doing nothing, I want to get in on the action! Don't you?" Mariah asked

"I guess, but Kai's just a little to… tough… I don't think that I'll last even ten minutes" Hilary said trying to get out of it

"Yeah, but we'll give them, inspiration, they need it" Mariah said trying to convince her.

"You're right, also I have to get in shape. I'm getting fat just lying around doing nothing" Hilary said as she gave in, and then giggled a bit.

Mariah also giggled "me too, I don't think ray would like a fat girlfriend" she said jokingly.

"Neither would Tyson" said Hilary still giggling.

"So it's settled, we're going to train with them" Mariah said with determination when they calmed down a little more.

"Yeah" said Hilary as they punched the air with their fists.

"I wonder what's got them so hyped" said Max to Angel.

Angel shrugged, "How should I know?"

Max shrugged one shoulder, and gave her a cold water bottle that they had brought along with them, "here"

"Ah, thanks Maxie" Angel exclaimed with a huge smile. She was dying to drink something.

"No prob" said Max smiling.

After training (which they managed to keep up for at least half of the time) came the practice courses Kenny had made for them.

When they were done they headed to the dojo.

Hiro was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey Hiro" Tyson yelled cheerfully although tired.

"Hey what brings you here?" asked Kenny, "did you find anything else about them?"

"How about you tell us in side?" suggested Ray.

They went in and they all got comfortable in the living room.

"So what did you find out?" asked Angel.

"I know who the spy is, well I only know that he goes by D-Blazer, he's on our side so we won't have to worry" Hiro explained.

"What" Angel said quietly but loud enough to be heard, her eyes were wide open with surprise, her gaze fell on Hiro, she felt extremely happy once he said his name, or rather nickname.

"What's wrong Angel?" asked Max.

"That… th… that's Danny's nickname, the one… that I gave to him when we were kids… before he left" she said quietly, "have you actually seen him?" she asked with more excitement.

"Unfortunately no, he will come sometime soon and then you will meet him and see for you're self. He's trying to escape from Biovolt's clutches and help us win against them, besides that we don't know much about them" Hiro clarified.

"If that really is you're brother then, know you know he's just fine" Mariah reassured her.

"Yeah, thanks" Angel said still in surprise.

"What about _their _spies, do they have any yet?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know, there hasn't been anything suspicious so I think that they have yet to send them" said Hiro.

"They will come when they think they'll have more of a chance of less suspicion and they will come maybe undercover" Kai decided to speak up.

"They won't fool us, we're too smart for them! I dare them to try and trick _us_!" Tyson said adding his point of view to the conversation.

"We have to be on guard and pay attention to everyone around us, you never really know how an evil mind works" Ray advised.

"Ray's right, who knows what twisted, messed up plans they have" Max told them.

"Uhuh" Hilary and Mariah agreed.

"You should all get to rest now you need to be well rested for when you train tomorrow. By the way Kai you're doing great on their training, I don't think you need me as much as I thought" Hiro complemented.

"WHAT! Don't you think he's been a little too hard on us, after all, we're not all as fit as him!" Tyson complained.

"That's the whole point" Kai argued.

"He does have a point you know" Ray told him.

"Whatever!" Tyson yelled.

"We have to be strong to defeat our opponents you know" Angel told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Tyson told them.

"Well Tyson you're not the only one that goes through it, Kai had it worse remember?" Max reminded Tyson.

"Oh yeah… I forgot, I'm just glad that I didn't have to go through that, I probably wouldn't last a day!" Tyson said.

"You wouldn't last five hours" stated Kai.

"Whatever," Tyson said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pop in sometime in the afternoon" Hiro said as he left.

"Bye!" they yelled after him.

"Ok, come on you guys we have to get to bed!" Hilary told the group.

"Yes, we really should, like Hiro said you need you're strength for tomorrows training" Kenny reminded them.

They all headed to bed and once everyone lied down on their beds they fell in to a deep slumber.

Angel was happy that her brother might be coming back to her, she missed him a lot and wanted to have her loving older brother back.

Kai didn't want to have anyone suffer because of Biovolt and he wanted to get rid of them once and for all, he wanted everything to be better.

Sleep had a claming affect to them all, even though it may have been a dreamless slumber it still brought peace to their minds.

Later on in the week they were still practicing as hard as ever if not any harder.

They all had new determination especially Angel, she wanted to see her brother for the first time in 5 years, her excitement gave her new determination and she would become stronger to show her brother that she wasn't the weak crybaby she use to be, she wanted to show him the new and improved Angel.

Hilary and Mariah both did as they said hey would do they started practicing with the Bladebreakers they ran laps did sit-ups, push-ups, ect. they did give the rest of the group more inspiration, and they were grateful for it, Kenny did his usual thing he came up with new beyblade courses and anything else that would help them.

D-Blazer was watching them train from a tree not to far but far enough so that he wouldn't be detected.

He watched them closely.

'So my little angle has grown in to a different person' he thought, "She sure has changed, although she's as small as ever, she always was puny for her age" he said quietly to himself.

He looked at them and saw Kai who was doing some training every once in a while but usually telling them what to do.

'They're strong, but I'm not sure that'll be enough, I'll drop by today and reveal myself, once they've finished of course' he planned, 'I just hope Boris and Dad won't find out where I am or that I was actually a spy, it doesn't matter anymore, I'll have to help my little sister and her friends if they don't it could be the end of beyblading, of the real meaning of it'

Danny jumped down from the tree he was in and headed towards the BBA building to officially introduce himself to the head of the BBA, Mr. Dickinson.

**(Later with D-Blaze and Mr. Dickinson)**

Mr. Dickinson was in his office and was reading some papers he had to look over, and then the buzzy thing on the phone buzzed and the secretary's voice could be heard through the speaker.

"Mr. Dickinson there is a young man here to see you" she said.

"Thank you Elaine, send him in" Mr. Dickinson replied.

"Yes sir" she responded.

The door opened and a tall boy of about 18 entered the room. He wore baggy forest green cargo pants, and a black tank top that says 'back off' in bold faded camouflage letters, he also wore black fingerless gloves. He had coal black hair, just like his sisters, with dark forest green streaks.

"Hello Mr. Dickinson" Danny greeted.

"Hello… might you be the famous D-Blaze?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Yes, but my real name is Daniel, Daniel Reyes" he told him.

"Glade to see you made it out safely" said Mr. Dickinson cheerfully.

"Me too sir, me too" Danny said.

"Great, any more news we might need to know about" Mr. Dickinson asked.

D-blaze, or Daniel told him what he knew about what Biovolt was planning.

"and that's all I know, the team Gemini is still there under cover and they will tell us more if we really need to know, they will contact me secretly somehow and I will tell you as well as the Bladebreakers"

"Mhmm, I understand, you should go and tell them what you know, I'm sure they're wanting to meet you" Mr. Dickinson told him.

"I'm going there tonight" Danny said.

"Well you'd better go the sun will set soon" he advised the teenager in front of him.

"Ok then goodbye" Danny said as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye" Mr. Dickinson said chuckling.

**(By the time Danny reached the dojo)**

By now Danny was sure that the Bladebreakers had finished their training for the day since it was almost dark.

Danny looked up at the setting sun and sighed.

"It's now or never, and it has to be now" he said to himself as he walked in the entrance.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to write about the whole meeting up again between Danny and Angel in the next chapter.**

**Well thanks for reading I hope you liked it!**

**PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW!**

**I'll probably put up some poems too, I'll also put in who she's writing it about and when ect.**

**About ideas, they'll probably help! **

**So till next time,**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Mucho Amor, (lot's of love)**

**lil' angelgrl**


	12. Surprise lil' sis

**I was planning on updating yesterday but OMG! I just had to tell you guys! The weirdest thing happened, I was writing this chapter and I was half way through the story and there was a knock at the door, naturally _I_ got it, and at first I didn't recognize him but then he's all like 'you don't recognize your own brother!' OMG! I didn't recognize him cuz I ssssssssoooooooooo was not expecting him after all I haven't seen him in three years and before yesterday I hadn't heard from him for months! I'm just so happy! That was the biggest surprise for me EVER! lol!I was _so_** **not expecting _anything_ like that:)**

**Well, now sorry if I update less, reason one, my brother might be using the computer, reason two my parents decided that if I'm not good I won't be able to use the computer so I'm trying my best to be the angel in the fam., reason three we might go on a mini vacation although I don't know where to yet,**

**ANYWAYZ. **

**I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

**THANKS SO MUCH, I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING!**

**MyOwnWoRLD**

**Ksarap: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, NO don't send them, don't send your army of nunchuck carrying ducks and highly armed spoons. And a meatknife! I don't wanna die yet so I'll update as fast as I can! But I'm glad you really like my story:)**

**Â ():) you'll see don't worry:)**

**bluesilver-soul: you flatter me!**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon: thanks for telling me I guess I forgot, but I'll make it work somehow:) I like long reviews they're fun to read I just hope you'll keep reading my story:) I like your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize from the show, I wish I did own it though (pouts) :) (I just realized that I keep forgetting to put one! lol!) **

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch 12**

**Surprise lil' sis!**

By now Danny was sure that the Bladebreakers had finished their training for the day since it was almost dark.

Danny looked up at the setting sun and sighed.

"It's now or never, and it has to be now" he said to himself as he walked in the entrance.

The Bladebreakers were all lounging around since they'd finished the hard practice that Kai made them do.

Hilary and Mariah were making dinner, they gave Ray the night off.

They were all watching TV, Angel went to her room to rest a bit and Kai wasn't really watching TV but he was sitting against a nearby wall, you know doing his usual pose.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Tyson, get the door!" Hilary yelled to him from the kitchen.

"Why do I have to do it!" Tyson complained.

"You're closer! And besides it is you're home!" Hilary told him.

Tyson lazily got up and opened the door.

"Hello, I was told that Angel lived here, is she in?" the guy at the door told him.

"Um… yeah" Tyson answered dumbly.

"Can I see her?" The older teen asked.

"Sure, I guess, who are you though?" Tyson asked.

"Tell her, it's a _friend_" he told Tyson.

"Um, ok, I guess you should come in" Tyson offered.

"Sure" Danny responded.

He led him in to the living room where everyone was.

"Hello" he greeted the group.

The group said hi.

Tyson ran to get Angel.

He was knocking loudly on her door then burst in.

Angel was lying on her bed listening to music, she didn't hear him knock but when Tyson bust in he sat upright really fast and it gave her a major headache.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to barge into a girl's room and give her a major headache!" complained Angel.

"Heheh, sorry! It's just that you have a visitor, it's a guy could it possibly be your _boyfriend_?" Tyson asked teasingly.

"What! No, I don't have a boyfriend!" yelled Angel as she felt her cheeks slightly warming up.

"Well, sorry, but the way he said it, it just sounded that way" Tyson told her still smiling.

"Whatever" Angel said as she headed out.

Tyson came following after her.

"Oh. My. God!" Angel said as she stared at the teenager in front of her wide eyed and she started breathing faster, as well as having her heart speed up a bit, she was looking at her long lost brother, Danny. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she squealed happily and laughed as she ran up to Daniel and jumped on him and hugged him so hard he couldn't breath and kissed him a couple times on the cheek, but she kinda couldn't she _tried_ but he was a _little_ to tall for her.

"Could… you… possibly… get off!" Daniel asked.

Angel jumped off of him but hugged him again, this time not so hard.

"I missed you ssoooooo much!" she told him at the verge of tears.

"I missed you too!" he told her, "don't cry you baby! Let me have a good look at you"

Angel backed away a bit "and for your information I'm no baby, I'm quiet the opposite!"

Everyone was looking at them in bewilderment, but Kai couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards the older teen.

"Wow you, look great! Although you are kind of short I would have thought you would have grown a bit more these last few years" her brother said.

"Who are you calling short!" Angel retorted hotly.

"Relax, I'm just joking, it's just like a dream getting to see you again"

"Well, I still can't believe it!" she gave him another hug.

"Oooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaayy" Tyson said confused.

"Umm Angel, if you don't mind our asking who exactly is he?" Ray asked for all of them.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot you guys were here, heheheheheheh, sorry!" she said apologetically, "this… is my big brother Daniel!" she squealed.

"You know you're as loud as ever" joked Daniel, "and it's Danny or Blaize, whichever you like"

"Hmph" Angel pouted.

"Well, hey Blaize, that's a cool name, I'm Max" Max introduced himself.

"Hi Max"

"Tyson" said Tyson with a large grin and pointed at himself.

"Hey"

"The names Ray" Ray greeted and smiled a smile that showed his catlike fangs.

"Hello Ray"

"I'm Kenny and this here, that's Dizzy" Kenny introduced himself and Dizzy.

Danny smiled in recognition.

"Well, hello there handsome, I'm Dizzy" Dizzy said from her imprisonment.

Danny laughed, "Nice to meet you Dizzy"

"Well seems like so far everyone likes you!" Angel exclaimed, "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang"

"Ok" he replied as Angel dragged him away.

"This is Kai, he doesn't talk much to others only when he feels like it" Kai decided to stand up when he had come in, so now he was leaning on the wall.

"So you're Kai, I've heard about you, as well as the others but _they_ mostly talk about you and Angel"

"I would have thought so," Kai said, "D-Blaze"

Kai couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of him.

"So you _are _D-Blaze! You used my nickname for you!" Angel said rather loudly.

"Yep, hey _I_ thought it worked!" he said rather selfishly.

"Well I made it up so I get the credit, you only get it for using it" replied Angel.

Danny smiled.

"Like I was saying before shorty here interrupted me, nice to meet you" Blaize said.

"Hn" Kai responded.

"HEY!" Angel yelled at him and hit his arm, then she led him into the kitchen where the two girls were cooking.

"And why aren't you helping them" Danny asked jokingly.

"Well, DUH! I'll end up poisoning everyone!" she said rather seriously.

Her brother laughed at her.

Angel ignored it.

"Who's he!" asked Mariah, as they both, Hilary and Mariah, looked him over.

"This is my loving brother who got taken away from me along time ago" Angel said with some sort of strange happiness.

"Hi, I'm Hilary" she introduced himself.

"I'm Danny or Blaize, whatever you want to call me by" he said and shrugged.

"Mariah at your service" she said jokingly.

"Jeez, and you're the jealous one, don't forget about Ray" Angel teased.

Mariah turned a deep red.

"And Hilary don't you forget about Tyson" she decided to tease them both.

She also turned a bright red.

"I'm just joking around!" Angel told them.

Danny was smirking at them and his little sister.

"Now you've met them all" Angel told him.

They went back out into the living room where everyone was at.

"So what bring you here?" asked Tyson.

"Have you heard of D-Blaze?" he asked the team.

"Yeah, he's suppose to be on our side and tell us things we need to know" Max answered.

"Well that's the whole reason of why I'm here" Danny clarified.

"Remember when I told you guys about Danny and about how I gave him that nickname?" Angel asked them.

"Yes, we remember, so you're the famous D-Blaze" Kenny said

"Sure thing, I did find out some important things and team Gemini is still there, they are working undercover. I managed to escape but I know for sure that Dad's gone crazy for power, he's not the Dad we use to know, he joined Boris and Voltaire in their quest for power so that they could take over everything we know.

The thing that they are after is you and Kai, dad made a mistake that proved to be useful to you and the Bladebreakers, he took me instead of you" Danny explained.

"But why me, I mean you _are_ older _and _stronger than _me_!" Angel said confused.

"Yes, but only you and Kai have the inner power to control the Dark Blades, they only used me as a guinea pig for their research, they had a lot of kids to train in the abbey to see who would be used to go against you guys if you didn't agree to do as they said which I know for a fact you won't" he said cringing at saying the abbey, it made him remember things he'd rather forget.

Kai looked away angrily after having heard about the abbey and about how they still dared to use it.

"Dad's been helping them develop them and gather research on the Bladebreakers and anyone who could possibly pose a threat, you and the Blitzkrieg Boys are the biggest threats to them, there are also other teams but you two pose the greatest threats to them.

In the tournament coming up you should all work together to break Biovolt's plans"

"We were thinking of something along those lines before but that was just a suggestion and as you put it I think we should, what do you think Kai?" Kenny said asking the team captain.

"We will need more alliances to defeat Boris I know for a fact that it _won't _be easy!" Kai warned.

"I'm sure you knew already that they would want you to be Black Dranzer's master and know they want Angle to be Dark Elzer's master" he said.

"Wait, do they really think that they are going to get me to throw away my loyalty to Elzer! They are crazy! No way will I turn my back on him!" Angel exclaimed.

"Hey sis, it's not that easy is it Kai?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm" Kai gazed at the floor in embarrassment of not being able to control the dark force.

"They have ways to make you do what they want you to do" said Blaize darkly, "I'm just glad that they took me and not you" he said quietly.

Angel got sad, she couldn't even imagine what he had to go through, she couldn't imagine anything that Blaize and Kai had to go through.

"I'm sorry you and Kai had to go through all that but… I know that we can all do this we can stop Dad and Boris and Voltaire from doing what they want. We have all our friends behind us, well your friends, I haven't met all of them yet. Anyways I do know that they are all behind you one hundred percent, they were before and they will be now" Angel told them confidently and optimistically.

"You know Angel's right! We _do_ have great friends and they _will _back us up!" Ray said.

"Yeah my mom wouldn't let us down" Max said happily.

"No way, we have too many friends and they've never let us down" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are all right, thanks for getting our mood up Angel!" Kenny thanked her.

"You're welcome!" she said childishly.

"Still the same as always, you're so cute!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, everyone else thinks so" she responded childishly.

He chuckled at his little sisters actions.

"So I've been meaning to ask, how's mom?" he asked with a smile.

Angel's face fell.

"What's wrong Angel?" Danny asked Angel with a worried tone.

"She, she died when I was ten, 4 years ago" Angel said in a sad quiet voice.

Danny's face turned from the tan he had to a pale color.

"Oh, I… I didn't know" he said sadly.

"it's ok though she's always with us in our hearts, don't forget what she use to say, 'no matter what happens my love for you will last forever and for always'" Angel reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten" he said embracing her tightly.

"DINNER!" yelled Mariah from the kitchen.

"Oh yes! FOOD!" yelled Tyson and ran for the kitchen.

"How's about we go eat, it might help" Angel suggested to her older brother.

"Uh… sure" he said with a sad smile.

Everyone sat down to eat, they sat on the floor (Japanese style).

Hilary and Mariah had made noodles (ramen, but I'll just call them noodles) and plenty of it.

"Here you go we hope you like it" Hilary told them.

She went and sat down by Tyson and across from them sat Ray and Mariah, next to them was Max and Kenny across from him. Besides Kenny was Kai and Angel was across from him and Daniel was sitting next to her.

They began to eat and they all complimented Hilary and Mariah on the delicious food.

Hiro came shortly after dinner.

When he came in everyone was lounging around once more, Angel and everyone else was either asking Danny questions or talking to each other or watching TV.

"Hey you guys" Hiro said once he got inside.

"Hi" they all greeted.

"Come on you have to meet our coach, Tyson's big brother, Hiro!" Angel said as she ushered her own brother towards their coach.

"Ok, ok" Blaize said.

"Hiro, meet my brother Danny!" Angel introduced excitedly, "Danny meet my, our coach Hiro!"

"Nice to meet you, Danny" Hiro said (he knows that he's D-Blaze by the way).

"Ditto" Danny said.

"Well, now that that's done, what's up Hiro" Angel asked as they sat down again.

"Not much, I just wanted to check in on you guys and I also wanted to meet you're brother, Mr. D told me he'd be here and I wanted to meet him, after all he's been such a big help" Hiro told her as well as the rest of the group, "Mr. D gave me some of the recent information and I trust you already told them, right?" Hiro directed towards Danny.

"Sure thing" Danny told him.

"Ok" Hiro said in reply.

"Yeah, well I just want to know one thing, who are Gemini and what part do they play in all this now that I remember?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" Angel exclaimed.

Everyone decided that the conversation was more important than anything they were doing so they were all listening.

"They will eventually try to escape but for now we need them to be there at least until we know all we need to know that's when they'll leave, as for who they are… I shouldn't say anything for the risk of them being found out is too great and you _will _eventually meet them" Danny explained.

"Okay, that answers some of our questions"

"How _did_ you escape?" asked Kai suspiciously.

"Well to tell you the truth, it wasn't easy, I had tried to escape twice before in my whole life and both attempts failed, that's when they took it to the extremes and I decided to go along with it and strive for the best after all it would come to use one day. Then team Gemini came along and decided to help out since they didn't like what they were doing either so we devised a fool proof plan but it would only work to get one of us out so we decided that I should since you are my little sister and since you guys are all together it defiantly made everything easier" Danny explained.

"Well that confirms our suspicions" Kenny said.

'Not really' thought Kai.

"Well I'm glad that all of you are ok, remember to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious" Hiro reminded them, "see ya later"

"Bye" everyone said (well not exactly together but you know what I mean).

**I'll end it here for now.**

**I NEED IDEAS PLEAZ, I have a couple but I need more! Pleaz if you have any pleaz feel free to say something:) **

**Ok well PLEAZ REVIEW:) thanx**

**I'm glad you guys like my story, well those who do anywayz:)**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**See ya soon!**

**lil angelgrl**


	13. A Friendly Match and an Unexpected Guest

**lil angelgrl: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I really am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for updating so late my brother was here and I was kind of distracted, I missed him a lot after all not seeing someone for 3 years and not hearing from them in 4-5 months it can do that to you!**

**THANX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL! **

**MyOwnWoRLD**

**Werecat Rei: lol my parents do that all the time:)**

**EvilTwinKae: I'm glad you're interested I hope it gets even more interesting**

**Sugar911**

**HeartlessDevil: hey it's ok I'm just glad you do review!**

**Werecat Rei: thanx that means a lot**

**So thanx again I'll try to update when I can:)**

**Ch 13**

**An Unexpected Love**

**A Friendly Match and An Unexpected Guest **

After Hiro left they decided to go to sleep so that they'd be ready for the next days training.

Daniel got to share rooms with his little sister Angel.

Angel couldn't sleep for a while so she decided to go outside to sit for a while and look out in to the vast midnight sky.

She sat up in her bed and look over at her brothers sleeping body.

'I can't believe he's back, sigh, it's all like a dream, all this, Boris, Voltaire, _my dad and my brother!_ This is all to weird, I just don't know what to think, my life is all getting better and worse at the same time' she thought as she walked quietly toward the door so she wouldn't wake him.

Once she was outside she took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the porch and started to relax once she looked up towards the sky.

'I love the stars especially now, they are amazingly beautiful' she thought.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" a deep silky voice said from the shadows.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kai" she said not taking her eyes off the midnight sky.

"Hn" he grunted as he came out of the shadows and sat beside her.

"I just… I couldn't sleep" Angel said anyway.

"Me neither" Kai responded.

"When can you sleep? I mean, it seems like you can never sleep" Angel asked and she turned to face him, when she looked at him he was looking up at the endless ocean of darkness and stars.

He sighed, "I haven't slept too much recently, I just have to many things on my mind" he said slowly turning to look at her.

"Oh" was all she could say, after all he did have it hard and it was probably best not to get too much in to that subject.

Their eyes met for a split second and then they both turned to look up to the sky.

"I love being outside at night it's… peaceful and beautiful too" Angel said after a short silence.

"Yeah, it calms me down a bit" he looked at her, she was looking at the bright stars once more, you could also see the crescent shaped moon.

He had barely noticed that her hair came down in wavy cascades of black hair to the small of her back, the moonlight reflected off of her pitch black hair which made it shine with a beautiful glow. She had changed into black velvety pajama pants that had a matching button up t shirt type of top.

'She looks so beautiful, like a real angel' thought Kai then he looked away before she could catch him staring at her.

Angel closed her eyes slowly, her head facing up towards the sky, she took a deep breath then opened her eyes just as slowly as she'd closed them she was still looking up towards the midnight sky then turned to look at Kai.

'The moonlight makes him look different, it makes him look peaceful and… happy, his eyes are different too, they show more emotion than I've ever seen him show, though I can't really tell exactly tell what kinds all I know is that in there somewhere is the real Kai and I think he's letting me see him, at least a little of his real self' thought angel, she was determined to change him, to make him be happy, to be himself, his true self, that was a mission she would do almost anything to complete.

Kai turned to look at her, their eyes locked and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking in to each others eyes searching for something, but not knowing what.

Angel looked away breaking their eye contact.

"…um… I'd better get to bed" she said quietly as she got up.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I should too" he responded and also got up.

They walked in together quietly.

Angel reached her room and bid Kai goodnight since his room was farther down the hall.

She went in as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her Danny up.

He was sleeping on his side so he was facing the wall.

'I wonder where she went, eh, I'll ask her in the morning' thought Danny as he fell back asleep.

Kai woke up at the same time as always, around six or six thirty, he was always the first one up. He was making a cup of coffee to help him stay awake during the day. He sat down at the small Japanese style table, he held his cup of black coffee with both hands and his eyes were closed.

The next to wake up was Danny.

"Mornin'" he greeted.

"Hn" grunted Kai in response.

"Look, Kai, I know you don't really trust me or even believe me but I'm here to help, despite what you think I would never hurt my sisters friends and I would never, _ever_ hurt her" he assured.

Kai didn't respond he didn't even glance at him once.

Danny sighed, "I'm not going to waste my time trying to get you to trust me, I'll just leave that to you" he decided.

After a short silence Ray finally came in.

"S'up" he said when he walked in, "what are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Nothing" responded Danny.

"Hey Kai when's practice?" Ray asked.

"An hour" he said straight to the point.

"Kay, I'll go wake Max and I'll try to wake Tyson up" he said as he went out the door leaving the two alone once more.

Kai got up and put his cup away, he went outside to practice some martial arts as some individual training.

Danny stayed alone and decided to get Angel up.

**Angel's POV**

I had just awakeneda little while ago an I was sitting on my bed, I was just finishing putting my hair up in its usual messy buns, I was wearing my usual baggy jeans and my favorite black t shirt that said 'Insane Angel Girl'.

"Hey sis" I heard Danny say when he walked in, I had left the door open, not completely open but open enough so that you could see inside.

"Hey" I said in response, "how'd you sleep?" I decided to ask.

"I slept great, but what about you, I heard you get up"

"Oh I just couldn't sleep so I went out side for some fresh air" I told him, "don't worry about me I'll get through my not sleepingness" I said smiling at him.

Danny chuckled, "same as always, always so happy and smiley"

"Yep!"

We both laughed and headed outside.

Outside were Max, Mariah and Ray, along with Kai of course who was still doing some martial arts.

"Is Tyson still sleeping?" I asked.

"Sure is" responded Max.

"What about Kenny?" I asked.

"He's inside, he's working with Dizzy, don't ask what about, I have no idea what exactly he's doing" Mariah answered.

"Oh, ok" I said, I looked over at Kai, 'I wonder how long he's been practicing'

"Hey Mariah, you said you knew some Martial arts right, well how's about we do some, you know just for fun?" I suggested, watching Kai got me in the mood for a small friendly match.

"Um… ok, sure, sounds like fun" she agreed.

"Ok, I have to warn you I'm all freestyle, I mix and match all sorts of martial arts"

"Alright I get it, you'll just have to find out my technique"

"Fine, are you ready?" I asked when we reached the grassy area.

By now everyone was out watching, Ray and Max went to get the others, Hilary who had just barely gotten Tyson out of bed and Kenny who was working on who knows what.

Even Kai stopped to watch and rest for a bit. Danny was just watching.

I have to admit I was excited I hadn't gone against anyone in a while, and besides I had to show off for my brother, I _had _to show him that I wasn't the weak little girl that he knew before.

Ray had decided that he would referee.

"So… why are we doing this?" Mariah asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess I just felt like getting a little energy out of me and I haven't had a decent fight in a while" I told her.

"Ok then"

"Ready?" asked Ray.

Me and Mariah nodded.

We came up to where Ray was and we bowed (that's what you're supposed to do, no?) then we parted and got in to our stances.

"Fight!" yelled Ray for the fight to begin.

Once the match started we went for it then jumped back and went for it again.

I used some tae kwan do, ninjutsu and some karate. Mariah mainly used ninjutsu and aikido.

I mixed some attacks, it was so that she wouldn't know what I was going to do, I like to confuse my opponents so that I'll have the upper hand, and most of mine were spur of the moment type of attacks and defenses, as for Mariah, she was more planned out, it seemed that way anyway.

**Kai's POV **

I was doing some training and then I realized that Angel had challenged Mariah to a match of martial arts.

They were both pretty good but I could tell that Angel was trying to confuse her by using more than one technique and confusing her.

That's pretty smart but then again, if you always do things spur of the moment they might not always come out the way you want them to.

But in this case she has the upper hand she seems to know what she can do and if my instincts are right I think she'll win this fight.

It's her own fault for doing this because I'm not going to cancel practice.

**Hiro's POV**

I decided to come by the dojo early today and see how Daniel was doing but when I arrived I heard someone fighting.

I went to the back since no one was in the front then I saw that Mariah and Angel were fighting, I wonder why.

I went up to Tyson to ask what was going on.

He told me that Max had told him that Angel had challenged Mariah to a small match of martial arts.

"Why?" I asked.

"When she was little she was so small she'd be teased and she couldn't really defend herself and now I think that she's trying to show me she can take care of herself now, I know she can I never doubted that she could someday be able to be strong" Danny informed them.

"Oh" I said I understand how she feels, I've seen it in others like Tyson, when he was little he couldn't even spin a blade and now he's the world champ.

"How long ago did they start" I asked.

"Like just when you came in" Hilary said.

"Not even five minutes ago" Max told him.

"So Kenny do you think you can tell us who's going to win" I asked even though I had a feeling that Angel would win.

"Well I'm not to sure, I've never seen Angel fight but I would say Mariah because she's older which gives her more experience and well Angel is smaller than her so it kind of gives her an advantage" Kenny said smartly.

"I don't know about that" Max said.

"Yeah looks can be deceiving" advised Danny.

"Yeah, just because she's short doesn't mean that she'll lose after all we haven't seen her in action" Hilary said.

"Whatever Mariah will win I just know it!" Tyson told them confidently.

"Instead of just talking why don't you just watch, you might be surprised Tyson" Kai finally spoke up.

Kai was looked as if he was sure that Angel would win, like me.

When I looked over Mariah was on the ground and Angel was still standing. Angel had used a fast attack, she hit Mariah before she could react.

"Ouch, that hurt" Mariah said rubbing her sore bottom as she got up.

"Sorry, I'll try not to knock you down so hard next time" Angel said cockily, but in a funny way.

"Ha, you wish! I knocked you down in the first round remember" Mariah reminded her.

"Yeah, but who says I was even trying then, I was only trying to see how good you were, after all I've never fought against you" Angel said in response, "you know you're pretty good it's nice to fight against some one who's equal to you"

She got in her stance for the next round and smiled.

"It _is_ fun! I haven't fought in a while either so it's exciting" Mariah said getting in her stance and smiled at Angel, you could see her small feline fangs.

"So far it's a tie, you guys ready?"

"Sure are, now Ray, this is the one that really counts so don't go cheating for your girlfriend because you have to be fair" announced Angel.

"Don't worry, I won't" Ray responded, "FIGHT!"

When he said it the went head on at the same time, they collided with each other and exchanged kicks and punches, then since Angel was small she dodged one of Mariah's high punches and crouched down on the ground and kicked her from under causing her to lose her balance and falling back down on the not so soft grass.

"And the winner is ANGEL!" Ray announced dramatically.

Just as I thought.

"Looks like you won" Mariah said accepting defeat.

"Well, it was fun" Angel told her as she reached out an arm to help her get up.

"Sure was" Mariah exclaimed.

The rest of the group was mostly all surprised because Angel defeated Mariah but they still went over and congratulated them.

I think I should go now, I've done what I needed to do.

**Normal POV**

A tall, dark skinned guy (not yet black) stood in a tree watching the fight between Mariah and Angel. He was wearing camouflage colored cargo pants and a black tank top that showed his well toned torso, he had short mahogany colored hair with orange streaks and hazel eyes.

'I guess Boris was right, watching that shrimp fight, I have to admit she's strong for a midget. I still can't believe they want her and Kai, I mean I get him but why the girl, hey isn't that… yeah it is, it's Blaize! So, this is where he's hiding out, ha, wait until, Boris hears about this!' he thought evilly.

"Now's my chance to deliver my message" the guy said he jumped on to the roof from the tree he was in and launched his red and orange blade and it circled around the group of friends.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled, the blade had scared her and she was holding on to his arm tightly. Angel and Danny stood their ground, Mariah was standing behind Ray for protection. Kenny was behind Max who was surprised at the blade that the person on the dojo roof had launched at them.

Kai ran out to where the others were.

"What do you want!" Kai demanded.

"I want, or should I say, your _grand father_ and her _father _wanted me to deliver a message" he said in a cold, rough voice.

Kai growled at him.

Angel frowned and stared at him.

"They want you guys to do what is right and join us, they told me that they have what you're looking for, for you, Kai, Black Dranzer, I know you want it's dark power, _you _know that, it's what you've been craving for isn't it, all that power" he pressed on.

Kai glared at him with his iciest, coldest stare, "I would never go back!"

The guy ignored it, "Angel, ha, once we get you if you refuse to join well you won't be an Angel at all, what about you Blaize, you TRAITOR!" he said angrily, "you betrayed us, you think that by coming here to warn you precious sister and her little friends you'll be able to get rid of us? HA! What a joke! You know you're no match for us, you might have been our captain but you will pay!" he yelled.

"STOP IT! Stop Elias! I'm doing this for your own good! You don't understand!" Danny yelled at him.

"Whatever! Well I've done what I've needed to do, remember, come willingly and no one will get hurt" Elias warned.

"Augh, get back here if it's a battle you're looking for I'll battle you" Tyson said.

"No Tyson, we don't know what he's capable of" Hilary warned him.

He ignored her.

"She's right Tyson" Kenny advised him.

"Sorry, no can do, I only came to deliver the message and that's done" Elias said.

"Tell your boss or _bosses_ that Angel and Kai will never join Biovolt!" Ray told him knowingly.

"Yeah, they'd never betray us!" Max added.

"You see, you don't know what we're capable of" he said and with than his blade returned to him and he left.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Tyson.

"Who was that?" Angel asked Danny.

He sighed, "That was Elias, he was one of my team members, the team is called the 'Dark Slayers', we were called that because of our merciless ways of battling, and I was their captain. It consisted of five members, Elias, Jesse, Grace, Violet and me. I don't know who has replaced me but I think it might be someone who I don't know" Danny explained.

Once he told them this, Angel was even more determined not to be weak and let herself be taken away to the bad side, she promised herself that she wouldn't give in to them no matter what and she convinced herself that she didn't have a father, the one that said he was, wasn't he was never there and now he wants her for selfish reasons and she wouldn't let him win.

Similar thoughts ran through Kai's mind, 'I will never let _Voltaire_ or _Boris_ get their dirty hands on me, I won't fall for any of that stuff again! They should have learned that I won't go back no matter how much they want me to, I'll never leave my friends again, whoa, I just called them my… my friends, I've never called them that before, I have to get my thoughts together, right now we need to practice harder than ever, they might come any day, when we least expect it so we have to be ready not only because of the tournament but because of Biovolt and the Dark Slayers'

"PRACTICE NOW!" Kai yelled to the team rather loudly, they were all just standing around just thinking and talking about that guy Elias.

"Come on you guys, we have to get to practice" Angel told them.

"Yeah, we'd better do what they say" Ray told them.

"You guys have to ready for anything now" Mariah warned.

"Kai and Angel are right, the more practice you do the better you'll get" assured Hilary.

"And for once, I'm not complaining, I say we practice until we're sure we can get _our _message through their thick heads!" Tyson said rather proudly.

Max giggled (guys can giggle too, no?) "Right Tyson you've got it"

"By the way I came up with a new beyblade course for you guys this morning" the chief said.

"Let's get going" Kai said.

"Yeah, let's!" agreed Angel she jumped on her brothers back, "we can beat them, right Blaize"

"Uh, sure, um… you wanna get off me, yeah even though you are small and light you are CHOKING ME!" he said trying to get her off.

"Uh, oops, sorry!" she said jumping off.

Kai couldn't help but get a little jealous of him, he walked ahead he was heading towards the beach, it's harder to run on sand than on hard flat ground.

"You know you are always happy! No matter what, you always have that optimistic attitude and a smile to go with it, and I just admire that of you" Hilary told her.

"Me too, but I already told you" Mariah said.

"Well, besides that there's nothing else to admire" Angel said.

By the time they got to the beach Kai made them run fifteen laps back and forth along the beach's shore.

Then when they were done they did their sit ups and pushups and then they went on doing their new courses that the chief had made for them.

After all that they were all very tired they'd been at it for hours, Kai had joined in and he and Angel were leading the whole group, Mariah and Hilary joined in for a little bit but got to tired and backed out eventually.

By the time they got home they were completely exhausted, they all went straight to bed once they got there.

**I know it was pretty boring but I didn't know what else to put!**

**I NEED IDEAS! PLEAZ HELP!**

**It took me days to do this chapter my head wouldn't help me, I was so distracted!**

**Well thanks to you who have reviewed.**

**PLEAZ CONTINUE REVIEWING!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Adios, mucho amor!**

**Bye, much love!**

**lil' angelgrl**


	14. Practice and Ice Cream

**lil' angelgrl: Hey peoples! What's up? My chapter that's what! (lame I know but hey, I've updated aren't you happy? I am!)**

**My big bro left on Monday, he went back home to Arizona so he has 2 homes one here in Washington and another over there in Arizona! Well he's going to come back next year though so I'll see him then and we'll, hopefully keep in contact!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize from the show, I wish I did own it though (pouts) :) (I keep forgetting to put up the disclaimer! lol!) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**THANX! **

**CrimsonSkye06: that's cool, it's funny! I really can't wait until _you_ update!**

**Werecat Rei: I was thinking about that! I think I might actually do it :)**

**AnimeGirl329: I read it and it was great I hope you update soon! Thanx for reviewing:) **

**MidgetCake: that's fine and thanx for even bothering to review my story I'm glad you like it! **

**personne du monde: I'm sorry if I have errors if you could point them out that would be fine I'll try to fix them in my next chapter! I didn't notice, sometimes I don't realize! Oops!**

**EvilTwinKae: I wanna learn French you're lucky to know some, thanx for reviewing!**

**SpiritualEnergy: I'm glad you like it! Kai will realize and confess… eventually! I'm not sure how long it's going to be but I want my story to be long, and thanx!**

**HeartlessDevil: Thanx!**

**J Girl: I think I'll try that! I was thinking something else but when you brought that up I thought of something better so it'll include your idea and mine!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: Thanx! I'm glad you're my new friend KK:) **

**Once again feel free to send me ideas! I could use a couple more:)**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch 14**

**Practice and Ice-Cream (couldn't think of another title, sorry!)**

**Kai's POV**

Hiro had come by earlier today.

"So, they already sent someone" confirmed Hiro.

"Yeah and I didn't like him one bit!" complained Tyson.

Tyson, Ray, Max, Angel, Danny and the chief were telling him about the day before, about how after he left Elias dropped by to give them the message that he'd been sent to deliver, Hilary and Mariah were making lunch for us so they were in the kitchen.

"Like I said before I was the captain of the team that he's on, the Dark Slayers, now they know where I am" said Danny.

'I think he wants my trust, he'll have to gain it little by little, I was suspicious about how he got out. At first I began thinking that maybe he was still working for Boris but Elias confirmed that he really was on our side, on the other hand this all could be planned out and they could be acting' I thought, I tuned into what the rest were talking about again.

"Next time they pop up we'll be ready!" Ray said.

"Yeah, so far he doesn't seem strong at all" Tyson said.

"Watch it Tyson" warned Hiro.

"What? I'm just saying the truth" he defended.

"He's right Tyson," agreed Max.

"Never underestimate an opponent" I spoke up, 'he tends to do that and it could cost us' I told myself, 'that's why I'm going to make practice harder'.

"Whatever" said Tyson.

"Don't forget Tyson, I beat you because you underestimated me for my size and because I'm a girl, you better listen to us" Angel warned (she beat him during practice, I don't think I wrote it out, oops sorry!).

"Also, we don't have any information on any one from the Dark Slayers" Kenny reminded him.

"Well, we will beat them one way or another" he said in defense.

"Now that's something I would _have_ to agree with you on" Angel said happily in a determined way.

"YEAH!" they all agreed, of course I agreed but in my own way.

"Well, I hope you'll all be ready for when it really comes down to it" Hiro said.

"Don't worry Hiro, I think they will be ready, if you and me help them a little more in their training I think they'll win no problem" Danny reassured him.

"I have the greatest idea ever!" exclaimed Angel.

"Well, what is it? Don't keep us wondering" Ray said.

"I just thought that we could go to training camp or something, you know?" she said.

"Ok" said Tyson, he really didn't get it.

"Oh… I think I now what you mean, remember when Mr. D would send us out into a deserted place and we'd stay there to train, practice and to get better" Max remembered.

"I remember, it helped a lot, we should do it again" Ray said.

"Yeah, something like that" Angel said.

"I would have to agree, it would help us improve in many ways" Kenny said.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh, I remember now!" Tyson said in realization as it all sunk in.

"So anyways what do you think Kai, after all you are the captain so you get a say in all this" Max decided to ask me.

"It would be best to go" I said it would benefit us greatly.

"Alright it's settled, I'll ask Mr. Dickinson about it since I'm going there to inform him on recent events" Hiro said.

As he got up Mariah came into the room.

"Leaving so soon? We just made lunch" she said.

"You should stay and eat" Hilary said.

"Sorry, I have to go. I have to tell Mr. Dickinson about what happened yesterday as soon as possible" he told them.

"Ok then" Mariah said.

"We'll see you soon" Angel said.

"Yeah bye big bro, I gotta eat!" Tyson said rushing to where the food was.

Everyone else, besides me, laughed and said goodbye to Hiro.

We all sat down to eat in the same places as before, Hilary sat down by Tyson and across from them sat Ray and Mariah, next to them was Max, Kenny was seated across from him. I sat besides Kenny and Angel was across from me, Daniel was sitting next to her.

After they had finished their lunch they were only waiting for Tyson he was on his 10th plate already.

"It's still hard to believe he can eat this much, after all I've only seen him eat twice before, I'm amazed he doesn't get full" said to quietly himself Danny, "he's like a black hole just eating everything and as much as he can" he said a little louder.

"Yep!" Angel chirped, "I thought that too, in fact I still do, you get use to it" she told him.

Danny smiled at her and she grinned back.

"Training starts in half an hour" I announced as I walked out.

"You better hurry up Tyson" Hilary I heard warn him.

I could hear everyone yelling at him to hurry up, they all knew that I go harder on them when they're late.

This time we were going to the park instead of the beach.

I was outside when they all came out; I hadn't told them where to go so they ended up following me.

"Run around the park" I told them when we got there.

"How many laps?" asked Ray.

"Until I tell you to stop" I told him.

"WHAT! That could be hours!" Tyson complained.

"There's no use arguing with him" Angel said.

"She's right let's just do it before he makes it last longer" Ray told him.

"Fine" Tyson reluctantly agreed.

They all took off running, I ran with them, that way there would be less complaining.

I realized that Danny was also running with us, the two other girls were jogging behind the rest of us.

Kenny, who knows what he was doing, all I know is that he was busy on his laptop.

After about 12 laps I decided to take a break, when they all caught up to me they stopped.

They were huffing and puffing and sweating, after all se did run about 3 or maybe even 4 miles nonstop.

Tyson has collapsed on the floor along with Angel and Max.

Hilary had given up after about the first mile and Mariah lasted until the second.

Ray, Daniel and I were leaned forward with our hands resting on our knees we were trying to catch our breath. I have to say even for me I does take a lot out of you. But as usual I cannot show weakness, everyone thinks that I'm not human because I can take all this or I see to be able to, truth is its really hard not to show weakness.

After about 15 minutes I regained most of my strength so I decided to go on and do push ups and sit-ups.

"5 sets of 20 push ups and 10 sets of 40 sit ups" I said.

They groaned and complained but by the time I was half way done with my push ups they all began.

I decided to have battles instead of courses today.

It was Max vs. Angel, Tyson vs. Ray, and Danny decided to join in so I went against him, he was surprisingly strong, I had a hard time but came victorious but just barely, we didn't use our bit beasts though, we didn't need to, we were only testing each other, later on we'd have a real battle, Angel and Tyson won their battles.

When I was done with all I had to do I went and lay down by a nearby tree.

**Normal POV**

After they were all done with they're training Kai went to a nearby tree and lied down. He had one knee up hands behind his head and his eyes were closed.

**With Ray and Mariah**

"Hey Ray, are you tired?" Mariah asked.

Ray was sitting on the grass leaning on the tree near Kai.

"A little, but it's nothing some rest won't cure" he said.

Mariah smiled at him and sat down nest to him, he gave her his award winning grin.

"Kai and Danny don't seem very tired, amazingly enough"

"I know but they've had practice, they were both in the abbey and they were taught not to show weakness remember"

"Yeah, but it makes me sad, they had to go through a lot, both of them"

"Kai has had it worse than any of us, he could be like Tala or like Blaize and show some emotion but all he's ever really shown to us is anger"

"You know, I think he likes a certain someone, have you noticed?"

"If you mean Angel, yeah I've noticed, you realize he'll never admit it"

"I know but it'd be fun to get them together"

"What are you up to know Mariah" he said in mock concern.

"Oh, (she smiled slyly) you'll see" she said mysteriously, "I'll have to talk to Hilary later, I have… ideas"

"Just don't get in to trouble"

"I'll try not to" she told him.

Ray pulled her closer to him so now she was sitting between his legs (no sick thoughts!). He was playing with her hair and he was telling her about the trip that they were probably going to take to the wilderness.

**With Hilary and Tyson**

They were sitting down on the hill talking to each other, well Tyson was lying down on his side and Hilary was sitting.

"Augh, why does he have to be so harsh! I'm so tired!" Tyson complained to Hilary.

"He's just doing what's best for the team" Hilary told him.

"I know but, he's just so cold, I know he's been through a lot but it wouldn't hurt to open up would it"

"It would hurt his pride… hey Tyson could you keep a secret"

"Depends who's it about"

"It's about Angel and Kai"

"Maybe"

"No, Tyson you have to swear you won't tell!" Hilary told him.

"Ok, ok I swear" he said.

"And if you break the promise…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, just tell me already!" he said cutting her off.

"Well, have you seen him around her?"

"Yeah they're together a lot well kinda he's hardly around anyone else"

"Have you seen them talk I mean actually talk"

"Whoa, I just realized they _actually_ _do_ talk"

"Yeah, so if you think about it, I think they like each other"

Tyson was letting this sink in, "you're right" he said sitting up.

"I should get Mariah to help me get them together don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm still shocked that he would _like _or even _care_ for someone"

"Look Tyson I know you don't see him as someone who has feelings but he is only human" she reasoned with him.

"I know"

"Well just rest and we'll talk about it later"

"Kay" he lied back down only this time his head was in Hilary's lap, she was caressing his cheek with her index finger.

**With Danny and Angel**

"Hey Danny?" Angel asked she was sitting down on the grass.

"Huh?" Danny responded, he was sitting next to her.

"Do you remember what mom use to call me and you?"

"Yeah she called you Melody because you had a beautiful voice like her even though you were little, and she called me Blaize, that's where you got it from, I used it ever since"

"Yeah, and to her it meant like a blaze of light that's what you were to her, you were the light that was always on you always had energy to burn and it seems you still do" she said smiling at him, "I haven't used mine because I could never have a voice like hers, her voice was amazing she could have been famous but she stayed with us, I could never be like her"

"Jeez, Angel don't say that, you remind me of her every time I look at you, I only wish she were here to see you, you are more like her than you think" he told her.

"Hmm… I want ice cream!" she said loudly changing the subject.

"Come on!" she said pulling her brother up.

He laughed and followed.

She pulled him towards Max and Kenny.

**With Max and Kenny **

Kenny was telling him about their stats about what he needed to work on since he was the weakest link, (but he didn't tell him that).

"Ok I can do that" Max told him.

"And then once you do that you're going to have to perfect you're new attack, Aqua Inferno right?"

"Yeah, I still have a ways to go, so I just have to perfect my attack and my defenses, which I basically have" Max confirmed.

"Yes that's all" Kenny finished.

"Ok if you're done with me, do you mind closing me? I'm tired, you're training exhausted me!" complained Dizzy.

"You didn't even _do _anything" Kenny said.

"So, watching them made me _very _tired!"

"Fine, whatever" Kenny said closing his Dizzy.

Angel was dragging Danny behind her.

"Oh hi Angel, Blaize" Max said.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go get ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"I guess I would be ok" Kenny agreed.

"She's dragging me along so I guess that I'm coming too" Danny said.

They all laughed a little at Angel and her enthusiasm to get ice cream.

"Let's go get Tyson and Hilary!" she said and took off running towards them.

When Hilary saw her approaching them she told Tyson and he sat up.

"Hey you guys, you wanna come get some ice cream?" Angel asked them.

"Yeah! I was getting hungry anyways" exclaimed Tyson.

"Ok" Hilary agreed.

They got up and joined the rest while she went to go get Ray and Mariah.

Ray was talking to Mariah and she was smiling.

"Hey Angel" Mariah said when she saw her.

"Sup? You wanna get some ice cream with us?"

"Sure that'd be great!" said Mariah as she got up, "come on Ray, let's go!" she said pulling him up.

"Why not?" he laughed and came with them.

"Um… what are we going to do about Kai?" asked Max.

"Oh yeah, I know" she ran up to him.

"What's she going to do?" asked Danny.

"I don't know" Ray said in response.

They watched her run up to him.

"Oh I think I know" Hilary said, "She's going to do what she did last time!"

They all giggled a bit, they heard the story and were now going to witness it.

"What did she do last time" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah you weren't here then" Tyson said dubiously.

Hilary told him about last time.

Angel was standing in front of Kai.

"What" he said coldly.

"Will you come wit us to get some ice cweam pwease? (I think you know what it says)" she pleaded childishly.

"Why?" he responded.

"Because if you don't I'll sit on you again and I'll annoy you like last time but this time there's more people to see" she told him.

"No" he still said smirking, the truth is some of him really wanted to go but he wanted her to be with him too. The other side of him is telling him that didn't want to go because it would show weakness.

"Fine your choice"

She sat down on his stomach straddling his hips. She took a deep breath.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, (small breath) please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" she paused for a moment then took another big long breath to do it again, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, (small breath) please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea…"

"Augh, FINE!" he yelled cutting her off.

"Yay, I knew you would see it my way" she bragged as she pulled him up.

"Whatever" he said getting up.

"Well, come on! Hurry up!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the group.

Kai was fighting down a blush, as she held his hand and took him where the group was.

They were all laughing because of how she handled the situation.

"Well you got him to come" said Tyson.

"Come on lets go" Angel said trying to prevent him further embarrassment and she quickly dropped his hand when she realized that she was still holding it and held back a blush.

They walked to the ice cream parlor.

Ray and Mariah leading the way and Max and Kenny not to far behind them. Tyson and Hilary were right behind them and behind _them_ were Angel and Danny and Kai.

"Danny…?" Angel asked in a sweet childish way and smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he said suspiciously but in the same sweet childish way.

"Can I get a piggy back ride? Pwease!" she said childishly with a puppy dog pout.

"No" he said.

"Why not!" she mock pouted.

"You look like little girl"

"So right now I am and I should get what I want!" she said laughing.

"Nuh uh, you shouldn't be so selfish"

"I'm no shellfish!" she said.

They both laughed.

"Fine since you won't let me I'll make you" she said quietly to herself.

She stopped and they kept walking. She ran up to him and jumped on him, so she was on his back.

He yelled, he was startled at her sudden action and tried to regain his balance, he almost fell over when she jumped on him.

"Augh, you may be light but that doesn't mean I want to carry you" Danny said and let her slide off.

"Humph fine!" she said getting off of him, "oh Kai" she said in a sing song voice.

"No" he said, short but sweet.

"PLEASE" she begged.

"No"

"You're harder than Danny" she pouted "please, please, please, please!"

"No, besides we're here"

"Fine but you're gonna get an ice cream too 'cause you didn't give me a piggy back ride" she said.

"No"

"Awww, come on, why not?" she asked.

"I don't like it"

"Have you even had one before?"

"Yes, I didn't like it"

"Well you're gonna like what I choose for you!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever"

"Hey Angel we're here!" Max exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yay!" she yelled and ran in along with Max and Tyson.

By the time the rest of them got in there they had already ordered and were waiting for their ice creams to be ready.

What are you getting Danny" she said.

"I'm getting marble, chocolate and vanilla" he said, "you?"

"I'm going to get… mint chocolate chip!"

"What are you getting for Kai, same thing?"

"Yep"

She had already ordered hers and Kai's.

After Danny ordered the rest did.

Ray also got marble, Mariah got strawberry, and Hilary got chocolate this time instead of sherbet like the last time they got ice cream. Max got bubblegum, Kenny got vanilla, Tyson got rocky road.

When they got their ice creams they went outside and headed back to the dojo, it was already around 6 in the afternoon.

This time Mariah and Hilary walked together, they were talking about how to get them together, Kai and Angel. They came up with a couple of ideas.

Ray, Max, and Tyson were talking about anything that came to mind and Kenny was walking alongside them listening and every once in awhile he would say something.

Kai was walking quietly with Danny and Angel who were talking every once in a while other wise they were walking in silence.

"So Kai" Angel began, "how'd you like it?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"The ice cream"

He shrugged.

"HA! I knew you'd like it!" she said happily.

"Whatever"

"You know you guys are funny" Danny said, "Kai you're so stubborn it's entertaining to watch Angle struggle with you" he said and laughed a little.

Angel stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

They laughed and Kai had a slight smile on but he didn't show it.

By sunset they were a street away from the dojo.

"I love the sunset" Angel said looking up in to the sky.

"Yeah so did mom" Danny said following her gaze.

"Hmmm, every time I see it, it reminds me of her" Angel said in a sad cheerful voice.

They kept on walking.

When they got to the dojo they all just sat down and watched TV or talked.

"I'm bored!" complained Tyson.

"Well how about we play a game" Mariah suggested.

"Yeah, seems like fun" she said.

"What kind of game?" asked Max.

**Another cliffy! SO SORRY! I just didn't know what kinds of questions or dares to give, IF YOU HAVE SOME THAT YOU WANT ME TO USE PLEAZ TELL ME! **

**NO DIRTY STUFF:)**

**Ideas anyone? I need some so if you have some to spare it would be great!**

**PLEAZ REVIEW:) Thanx!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I think of the chapter and type it, I hope it's soon**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**CYA lil' angelgrl!**


	15. A Little Game and Another Movie

**lil' angelgrl: Isn't it about time I finally updated! I hope you like it! ** **Pleaz read and don't forget to review! ;) **

THANX FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!

**CrimsonSkye06: I'll make sure that happens! Lol!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: THANX! And also thanx for the e-mail, it helped. **

**Morjonse: yep, I gave it away without noticing, oops! Sorry about that! Hehehehe! Thanx for reviewing!**

**AnimeGirl329: Thank _you_! I really liked you're story, I like you're idea, I'll be sure to use it! But I can't wait till you update**

**THAT GOES FOR AL YOU WRITERS OUT THERE, UPDATE SOON!**

**The thing Death Angel's Shadow and CrimsonSkye06 and AnimeGirl329 had in common I'll make sure happens! Lol! ;D **

**Sugar911: I'm glad you like it so much and you won't have to wait so much now that I've posted it! And thanks for reviewing!**

**EvilTwinKae: sorry, it was a suggestion from** **Death Angel's Shadow, and how else am I suppose to make them do stuff, if you really don't like it you could skip this chapter it's mainly all truth or dare, once again SORRY!**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: I'm glad you like it! It was soooooooo weird, I never expected him to show up! I was in shock for like an hour, it was the strangest thing ever! By the way I'm really happy you like Danny and Angel so far! And I might e-mail you soon! ;)**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon: I like reading long e-mails they are fun to read! I'll be sure to read some of your stories and review ;)I had to randomize the wins and losses because it would be the same thing every time, I didn't realize I put so many 'please's! Wow 71 and a half that's a lot!**

When they got to the dojo they all just sat down and watched TV or talked.

"I'm bored!" complained Tyson.

"Well how about we play a game" Mariah suggested.

"Yeah, seems like fun" she said.

"What kind of game?" Max asked.

"Truth or Dare!" she told him.

"Isn't that a little kids game?" asked Tyson.

"Well only if you make it" she told him.

"I'm in" Mariah said.

"Figures" said Tyson.

"You're playing too!" Hilary said.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" she told him.

"Fine" he said giving in.

"I guess I'll play too, there's nothing better to do" Max said giving in also.

"Yeah, I'm with Maxie" Angel said.

"PLEASE RAY" Mariah begged. She gave him her puppy dog look only it was more of a pleading baby kitten kind of look and he gave in, he couldn't resist that look.

"Oh, fine I'll play" he said.

"Yay" exclaimed Mariah.

"Danny will you play, please" Angel said in a pleading babyish way.

"Sure, anything for my little baby sister" he mocked.

"Humph" she mock pouted.

"Angel you wanna make Kai join in, I'll get the chief to join" Hilary asked her.

He'd already gotten up and was heading out so he wouldn't have to play.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed and ran up to him.

His back was turned to her so she ran up to him and jumped on his back.

He didn't yell or anything, he just tried to regain his balance because she almost knocked him over.

"PLEASE! Please Kai, please play!" she pleaded.

"No, why?" he said.

"Because it'll be funner (A/N: I know it's not a word but it is Angel talking so in her case it is) if you join in," she began, then she whispered so only he could hear "besides, I know you want to make Tyson suffer and now it's your chance to do it"

He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Will you get off already?" he asked but it sounded more like statement.

"Only if you'll play" she said childishly.

"Fine" he gave in after some thought.

"So you'll play?" she said unsurely.

"Yeah, now get off" he said sternly.

"Ok!" she chirped.

He headed back towards the group and then she jumped off.

"Mission accomplished!" she confirmed rather happily while saluting.

They all laughed at her.

"Ok, when it comes to me I'll dare both of them to go out with each other for a week no wait 2 weeks…" Hilary was saying.

"No, because she told me something before about dating and I'll tell you later, how about we just make them admit their feelings for each other" Mariah cut her off.

"Nuh uh, Kai will only lie, he's really good at that" Hilary reasoned.

"Oh yeah I forget that he can do that…" she began thinking, "I got it! How about I dare Kai to kiss her" Mariah said.

"Oh, that's good, but for that to work we'll have to think of a good consequence or really get him to do it, you know what I mean" Hilary told her.

"Ok, how about… you'll… have to drink a really gross thing, we'll make it so gross no one would ever touch it!" Mariah suggested.

"Ok we'll all add in something to make it!" Hilary said.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Angel asked.

"We were figuring out a consequence" Mariah answered.

"What's the point of a consequence?" Tyson asked.

"It's so that if you back out on a dare you'll have to take the consequence and usually it's really bad that you'll have to do the dare" Max explained to him.

"Yeah, and if we know the girls which I think we do they'll figure out something truly evil or just disgustingly gross" Ray added in.

"Oh, ok" said Tyson when he finally got it.

"Ok, let's all sit down now" Hilary instructed, "The consequence in that if you don't do your dare you'll have to drink a special potion that everyone makes, we all add in something that we want to add"

"Now that'll be gross!" commented Danny.

"That's the point, duh!" Angel told her brother.

"I know, I was just pointing out the obvious" he replied dumbly.

"Ok! no need to fight!" Kenny said, "Let's just start" he said.

They sat in this order: Mariah, Hilary, Angel, Danny, Kai, Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny. Then it starts back over at Mariah.

"I'll start since I suggested it" Hilary said.

"Ok, just hurry up already!" complained Tyson.

"Fine, I pick… you, Max! Truth or dare?" she asked the now sugar high blond.

"Dare" he said grinning.

"Umm, ok…" she began.

"We don't have all day" Tyson reminded her.

"Augh, just let me think Tyson! Ok, I dare you to go outside in your boxers and run up the block while screaming that you're a crazy lunatic and that you are sugar high" she asked.

"NNNOOOO! Ok" he yelled then gave in less than 30 seconds.

He went outside and pulled down his pants and took his shirt off and ran up the block and back again.

Everyone was laughing the whole time.

When he came in he was still sugar high.

"My turn!" he said in a sing song kind of way, "I choose RAY! Truth or dare"

"Aww, fine, dare" he said reluctantly.

"Um, ok Ray, you have to… act, dress and basically _be_ a girl for a day" Max dared him.

"You want me to act gay!" he asked kind of surprised, he expected something different.

"Are you backing out?" asked Max.

"No, I'll do it" Ray said.

"It starts tomorrow morning" said Max.

"Fine, Danny truth or dare"

"Dare" he said calmly.

"Dare, let's see, I dare you to make a random call and tell who ever answers that you love them, but you have to say it like you mean it" he said.

"Ok" he said.

"Tyson, bring the phone" Ray told him.

Tyson brought and gave it to him who gave it to Danny.

"Tyson put it on speaker" Ray told him. After he did Danny punched in random numbers.

It rang for a couple seconds then a man answered he sounded like he was in his 40's or something.

"Hello"

"Hi, you know I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, I've seen you around and I've fallen in love with you" he said and he was rather convincing.

We all held in our laughter, we didn't want to give ourselves away.

The guy just hung up on us after about a minute of silence so he also hung up.

That's when we burst out laughing and Kai smirked.

"Ok, ok you guys" he said trying to calm down.

When everyone was finally calm enough he spoke up again.

"Ok, Kenny truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"Hmm… what to ask Kenny?" Danny questioned himself, "ah I know. Kenny have you ever fallen for a girl, if so who?"

Kenny blushed bright red, "umm… yes"

Everyone whooped for him.

"Well, who was it Kenny, is it someone I know?" asked Hilary.

"It's Jade" the chief confessed.

"JADE!" Tyson and Hilary exclaimed together.

Chief nodded shyly.

"You'll have to introduce me sometime" Angel said.

Kenny nodded shyly again.

"Ok, go on Kenny, pick" Mariah told him.

"I pick you" he said pointing to Hilary.

"Okay" Hilary responded.

"Truth or dare?" the chief asked her.

"I'll go ahead with truth" she said not taking risks.

"How long have you been crushing on Tyson before you were going out?" Kenny asked.

Hilary blushed.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember" she lied.

"Oh come on, you know" Angel told her.

"I think it was like a week after I met him, I think that's when I started liking him" she said blushing more than eve, "anyways it's my turn now, Angel truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said confidently.

"Oh, ok, I dare you to be mine and Mariah's model, you'll have to wear what we want you to wear and you'll get a make over ect, ect" she said.

Angel's eyes went wide, "you mean I won't be able to dress how I want _and _I'll have to wear makeup" she said groaning.

"yep and we'll begin tomorrow morning _and _we'll give you Sundays to wear whatever you want, then and only then you will wear whatever you want" Hilary confirmed.

"Augh, fine, whatever, it could be worse" Angel said, "Kai, truth or dare"

Kai had his eye's close and he opened them when Angel said his name, "Dare" he said.

"I thought so, I dare you to sing _and_ dance for us right there, and you have to do it good, like you mean it" she said.

He gave her a look and stayed silent.

"HA! He's to chicken to do it, he doesn't want to 'cause he can't!" Tyson taunted.

'Oh, we'll see about that Tyson, what I have for you will be worse' thought Kai.

He stood up.

"Oh so you'll do it? Ok I'll put in some music, its pop, do you know "Dance for You" by B5?" Angel asked. _(A/N: ok, B5 is a new group mad up of 5 brothers, and I like them so let's just say that Kai listens to this every once in a while when he's in a good mood kay, oh yeah I'm not going to put the lyrics because I'm to lazy and I don't want you to get tired of reading everything, ok I'll shut up now)_

Kai nodded.

"I didn't know Kai listened to music much less this kind" Max said once the music began to play.

He was began to dance everyone was surprised. They never knew he could move like that, it was new to everyone to know that he had the ability to dance, who would have thought? When the song said "watch me do a flip with no hands" he did one and landed perfectly and kept on dancing.

As for his singing it was amazing, it was low and silky, that was a bigger surprise to everyone, and since he hardly ever talked it was defiantly weird to have him sing in front of them.

'OMG! I knew he could sing and dance, I just never expected him to be this good, it's almost hypnotizing, his voice is so, I don't know it's just so…' Angel thought as she watched him dance and sing.

After the song was over they cheered and we're shocked at his performance.

"Who would have thought?" Ray said.

"You said it Ray" agreed Mariah.

Kai smirked "happy" he asked Angel.

"Yeah, I knew you could sing and dance, I bet you secretly practice when you're out by yourself" she said knowingly.

"Whatever," he responded, "Tyson"

"Dare" he wasn't about to show Kai he was a chicken.

He smirked again, "you won't be able to eat or complain for three days, except for what I give you to eat"

His eyes widened, "how could you do this to me!" he cried.

Kai shrugged.

"Ok, I'll do it" he said almost in tears.

'No food, no food, no food, HOW WILL I LIVE!' he thought to himself.

Everyone else was laughing at him and his reaction.

"Augh, shut up! Mariah hurry up and pick, truth or dare" he said he wasn't I a very happy mood.

"I'll pick tru… actually I'll go with dare" she said.

"Fine, I dare you to go gothic"

"What! Gothic!" she complained, "for how long?"

"A week"

"A WEEK!" she shrieked.

"Uhuh" he said laughing.

"FINE!" she yelled loudly.

"Now you'll be a gay," Angel pointed to Ray, "and a gothic couple!" she said pointing another finger at Mariah.

They all broke out laughing.

Mariah had a sly smile on her face (**A/N:** NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!)

"Ok I pick Kai, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he said.

'Heh, I knew it now to put our plan in action' Mariah thought.

"I dare you to kiss Angel for as long as I say, it doesn't have to be a French kiss but just a kiss" she said smiling.

"WHAT!" both Kai and Angel yelled. They were both blushing.

Everyone was laughing at their reactions.

"You should look at yourselves!" Danny said laughing.

"Would you rather take a drink that could possibly kill you" Hilary said to Kai.

"Ok, I'll do it" he said quiet but loud enough so that they could hear him.

Danny scooted back so that he wouldn't be in the way, Kai leaned in towards her and with his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He leaned down farther then he pause for a second centimeters from her lips she closed her eyes and he closed his. He closed the space between them and finally kissed her. Even though they denied it to themselves they've been wanting to have this happen, and as much as they'd also like to deny they didn't like it they'd be lying to themselves.

When their lips touched they felt a slight shock and a tingly feeling went down their spines, it was a good feeling though.

Everyone else that was watching was smiling or smirking, they all knew that Kai and Angel had a thing for each other.

To Angel the kiss was unlike any other she'd ever experienced, she wanted to melt right then and there. His kiss was gentle and sweet, it made her feel something she'd never felt before, something she couldn't explain and she didn't want it to end.

To Kai it was his first kiss, and it was amazing he felt things he never knew he could feel he felt things that he couldn't name and he wanted it to last forever.

After about 2 minutes Mariah said they could stop.

They slowly broke off and then they opened their eyes and looked into each others.

In Angels eyes Kai saw want and love and confusion, 'does she love me like I do her, there's no lying now, I do love her' he thought, he let her see in his eye's, he let her see, the love the want and the confusion in _his _eyes.

Angel saw what he wanted her to see and was now more confused than ever, 'does he love me too, do _I _love him, I know that I felt something, but what was it? Was it really love? Does he really feel that way for me?' she thought

Kai sat back down as if nothing and Angel just sat there not saying anything, she tried her best to act like it was nothing, when it was really the best thing ever.

"I was hoping more would happen, we should have gone with one of the other ideas" Hilary whispered to Mariah.

"Yep, but maybe it worked somehow and they are just to shy to say anything" Mariah told her.

"Maybe, but let's just work on them just a little longer" Hilary said.

"Alright, I'm up for it" Mariah agreed.

"Mariah and Hilary be ready to suffer" Kai said in a dark tone.

Mariah and Hilary gulped.

"You are going to…" Kai was beginning to say.

"Hey guys, I have news for you" Hiro said, he had just barely come in.

"I was just… what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We were playing truth or dare" Tyson said.

"And you saved us!" Mariah and Hilary said in unison.

They got up and hid behind him.

"Aww I guess we're not playing no more" complained Max.

"You guessed it Max" Ray said.

"Poor Kai he never got revenge" Max said.

"You're not supposed to be on his side you're supposed to be on ours!" complained Hilary.

Max shrugged and grinned.

"We had quite a show, eh Angel" Danny teased.

"Shut up!" she said elbowing him hard in the stomach.

Danny groaned, "What'd you do that for?" he asked in pain.

"Well, you shouldn't be so mean, especially not to me" she complained.

"well I came to tell you what Mr. D said, since the tournament is a month away you get to go for a camping trip like you suggested starting at the beginning of the week on Sunday, you have 3 days not counting today" Hiro said.

"YAY! We get to go on a camping trip!" Angel said in a sing song voice.

"I also found out that the Dark Slayers are joining the tournament, I also think that they might have more alliances than they lead on, do you know anything about that Blaize?" Hiro added asking Danny.

"I don't remember them having alliances, but I do remember them considering someone named Gidion (A/N: is that how you spell it), but I left before it was confirmed, I find out more about it by tomorrow night" Danny said in a serious way.

"ok inform us once you find out and I want Angel and Kai to take part of anything you do because now they are fully involved and they have the right to know everything, the rest of you are going to have to do as they say, we can't have you all completely involved if you find out to much they might not like it so it's better this way" Hiro said.

"Don't worry we understand" the chief said for all of them, surprisingly Tyson also. He knew what it was about and he didn't want anyone captured of hurt or anything.

"Alright, they'll come with me tonight" Danny told Hiro.

"remember to pack up there's going to be a miniature bus coming to pick you up at noon, 12 o'clock, don't be late and with that I'll take my leave" Hiro said leaving.

They all said their good byes to him as he left.

"Oh yeah you guys I forgot to tell you this, on Sunday also" Mariah said sadly.

"But why, are the White Tigers also entering?" Hilary asked.

Mariah nodded sadly.

"I'm guessing you guys have a new member also" Kenny asked.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" Mariah said.

They all went to hug her except, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Danny.

"It's just for a _month_, big deal!" Tyson said, "And she's not even leaving today!"

"So Tyson it's still sad!" Hilary countered.

"Whatever" was his lame response.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! Tomorrow we have work to do, Mariah goes gothic, Ray will pose as a cross dresser, Tyson will not eat or complain unless his 'master', Kai, says so and I will be their little Barbie doll" she said scowling at the last part but amused with the rest.

Kai smirked when he called him Tyson's 'master'.

Mariah, Ray, Tyson and Angel complained to the person who made them do their dares.

The rest just laughed at them and their pathetic attempts to change their minds.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" suggested Ray, "we could watch a horror or a comedy, whatever I don't mind how about you?"

"This time I want something, anything, I have no preference tonight" Angel said.

"How about we just get a random movie" Tyson suggested.

"I wanna pick" Max said.

He just grabbed a random movie it was…

"And I picked…" Max began, "Spirited Away! I didn't know you had this!" he exclaimed (he's still kinda sugar high ;)

"I didn't know I that either" Tyson said going over to him to see.

"Isn't it like an anime movie?" asked Angel

"I think so" Mariah answered.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" said Ray as he and Mariah went and sat in the loveseat, while Hilary and Tyson sat on the ground once again.

"Umm… actually I was hoping to be able and upgrade yours and Kai's beyblades, you know since you guys need it" Kenny told Angel.

"Ok, um, here" she said handing over her white and light blue blade.

Then the chief went over to Kai who was sitting on one end of the longer sofa with Max on the other end.

Kenny asked Kai and he handed over his blue blade.

Then he went to his room, well the one he shares with Tyson to work on them.

"Ok then" Angel said and sat in between Max and Kai.

Both Kai and Angel were still a little uncomfortable with each other after the kiss and were feeling kind of awkward sitting next to each other but there was no where else for her to sit.

'At least they didn't make me beg him to sit down, he made things easier but harder for me' Angel thought trying to act as if the kiss didn't matter.

Hilary played the movie.

After about 45 minutes to an hour it kind of got boring because they started falling asleep.

First Kai fell asleep, actually he wasn't really watching it but soon officially fell asleep, then Tyson then Max then Mariah then Danny then Hilary then Ray then finally Angel.

Kenny was typing on Dizzy and conversing every once in a while to make sure it was done correctly.

'It's so quiet' thought the elderly man as he entered his home, 'I wonder where my homies are…' he walked into the living room hearing the television on.

He smiled at them they were all sleeping soundly, he noticed an older boy there also.

'I wonder who he is?' he asked himself.

By now it was around 11 at night, he'd just gotten back from visiting his sick friend.

He went to Tyson's room to get some blankets for them.

When he went in he saw that the chief was working on something.

"What's up chiefster?" he asked.

Kenny jumped startled.

"Grandpa! When did you come back?"

"Just now, by the way who's the new guy?"

"Oh that, his name is Danny or Blaize, he is Angel's long lost brother. He was also a spy for the BBA"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, it's a long story, we'll explain it tomorrow"

"Ok, that's fine with me dude! I'm gonna get these to the dudes and dudettes in the other room"

"Alright see you tomorrow morning" Kenny said.

"Right back at ya chiefster" Grandpa replied.

He grabbed the blankets and headed back to where the others were.

Hilary and Tyson were laying next to each other on the floor his arm around her waist, he was snoring but not as loud as he usually does amazingly.

Max was almost hanging off the couch as he slept.

Ray and Mariah were sleeping in a tight embrace much like Tyson and Hilary only they were on the sofa.

Danny was sleeping comfortable on the sofa chair he was in, he had turned sideways to be more comfortable.

Angel was unknowingly leaning on Kai when she fell asleep and somehow ended up sleeping on his lap.

After grandpa had covered the teenagers he decided to bed himself.

**Aww how sweet! Don't you think? Hehehe, well I hope you liked it I had a hard time thinking it up, so Mariah is leaving how sad! **

**I have a tendency to make my chapters long now, oh well.**

**PLEAZ REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! PLEAZ HELP!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I think of the chapter and type it, I hope it's soon**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories Pleaz! **

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Till next time!**

**lil' angelgrl**


	16. Changes Caused by Dares

**lil' angelgrl: YAY! I'm updating! Last weekend I went to Idaho, I got to go to a place called Silverwood Theme park, it was fun but lonely, Angel was my only companion, oh well at least I enjoyed my self a little right? **

**THANX ONCE AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! **

**WOW! I ALREADY HAVE OVER A HUNDRED! YAY! I'm so happy you guys really like it, it means a lot!**

**CrimsonSkye06: Great idea! I never thought of that! Thanx!**

**HeartlessDevil: that's fine as long as you continue reading it doesn't matter too much! ;)**

**Werecat Rei: ok, thanx, I might do that!**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: Thanx!**

**AnimeGirl329: thanx and great I can't wait to read the next chap!**

**little sumo: thank you so much it really means a lot! I am really happy you like it that much!**

**elementBLUE: I'm glad you got to read and review! ;) You'll see what happens; actually even _I_ don't know I haven't written it yet! ; P I'm glad you like it!**

**Someone (): thanx, I'm glad you like it!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: thanx for e-mailing your review! Yep they are shy… for a little while longer anywayz ;)**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon: thanx for the cookie! Yep another chapter of Mariah the matchmaker! I love the movie but I made it so that they fell asleep during it because they were tired, it was a long day for them ;)**

**kickbutt91: glad you like! Thanx for reviewing!**

**Littel country Girl: thanx!**

**Bluestray: here it is!**

**Ok here's the next chapter, go on read and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'll hunt you down if you don't, I'm just kidding: D **

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch 16**

**Changes Caused by Dares**

**Kai's POV **

'Hmmm… so warm and comfortable… what time is it? I don't wanna wake up, not yet…' I thought as I saw some light through my eye lids.

I tried to open my eyes but sleep and laziness wouldn't let me.

I realized that I was holding something or someone, my arm was around something small and there was a strange but comfortable weight on my lap.

I finally opened my sleep covered eyes and realized who I was holding, I started blushing and my heart was racing.

'Angel, she was sleeping in my arms, it felt so good, it felt right… she's so peaceful so calm, she looks like a real angel, she's my little angel… wait. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts… get out, get out, get out and WHY AM I BLUSHING? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why does she have the power to do this to me? I don't understand! Why did I have to fall for her? I know I love her but will she love me?' I thought, 'I can't help thinking of her, she's just… I can't describe what she is, I'm not gonna wake her up, I'll just sleep a little longer…' before I fell asleep I looked around.

Tyson was sprawled out on the floor and Hilary was right next to him, her head was resting on his chest and miraculously he didn't snore so loud during the night thus making it easier to sleep. The blanket that had once covered them was now on the carpet somewhere near them.

Ray and Mariah were sleeping on the loveseat in a tight embrace so that they wouldn't fall off of it; the blanket they shared was now on the floor, it had probably fallen during the night.

Max, well he was on the same couch we were on he was sprawled out and was nearly falling off he still had the blanket on him he was hugging one of the couch pillows like a teddy bear.

Danny was just sitting there, he looked like he was just sitting there with his eyes closed but you could tell that he was sleeping somehow.

I thought about the kiss last night, I know it wasn't much but I still felt something, something I've never felt before. Did she feel it to? Or was it just me?

I opened my eyes, she was moving, I saw as her eyes opened slowly.

"Um… Kai? Wha… what…" she began saying then realized where she was and started to blush a lot, she was bright red but a blush only makes her seem more beautiful.

"I'm soooo sorry! Why didn't you wake me up?" she whispered loudly trying not to wake the others up as she slowly got up off my lap.

I shrugged, "you looked so beautiful and peaceful I didn't want to wake you up" I heard myself say, I started blushing _again_, my mouth was moving but my brain had shut down making me just talk with out thinking.

Angel blushed too, "Sorry again, I didn't…"

"It's ok, don't worry about it" I said cutting her off.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I got up and went outside for some fresh air.

I climbed up a tree and sat there, I didn't want to go and get on the roof this morning, and I also missed my morning practice. I was thinking but you could easily mistake my thinking for sleeping.

I sighed.

I heard someone outside; I opened my eyes and saw Tyson's grandpa.

I guess he got back last night. Maybe it was him who covered everyone with one of those thin blankets.

Grandpa was practicing his kendo.

I saw someone come out, it was Danny.

I don't know if he saw me but he was walking towards me or rather towards the tree.

He sat down at the base of the tree.

"Kai I want to talk to you" he said.

Well, I guess he did see me, I didn't respond him anyway. If he wants to talk he can come up here.

"If you won't answer then I guess I'm coming up" he said standing up.

I only grunted at him and closed my eyes once again.

He climbed up the tree with ease; he should after all he was in the abbey.

When he reached the top he sat on the branch a little lower than the one I was on.

"I noticed something, and I haven't been here for too long, nor have I known you or even Angel for too long but I saw something last night that I'm not to sure you know" he said, what was he talking about? I don't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he had caught my interest.

"How do you feel towards my sister?" he asked.

That was a totally random question and I didn't bother to answer.

"Since you won't tell me I'll answer for you. You love her, and she loves you" he told me.

I looked at him with a confused look which I quickly covered up with my usual emotionless mask.

"Don't try to deny it, maybe you've admitted it to yourself but you'll deny it with others" he reasoned.

"How do you know?" I asked and surprised myself again, I wasn't thinking just talking.

"I saw it in your eyes, and the way you are around each other" he explained.

"Hmmm" was my only response.

"But you _are _going to have to tell her you know" Danny began, "you never know when another guy will come her way and take her heart, but now it belongs to you, don't break it Kai she really likes you"

"And did she tell you any of this?" I asked skeptically.

"Not in so many words but she hinted it" said Danny and smiled.

"Hn"

"Just tell her, you might not have another chance to do it. And Kai I'm warning you don't break her heart, I want her to be happy, she may seem it all the time but she isn't always, don't hurt her" he told him while he got down from the tree.

"Think about what I just told you" he said when he got to the bottom and left for the kitchen.

I wonder if he's right. I should tell her soon, I know the others want us to get together too but it isn't that easy, this is the hardest thing that I'm going to do.

I sighed loudly and rubbed my temples, should or shouldn't I tell her how I feel about her.

I retreated in to my thoughts once again.

**Angels POV**

Before I was completely awake this morning I the first thing I heard was a heart beat, it was like music to my ears, then all of a sudden it got faster, I started to move a little then I realized that there was something embracing me, whatever it was it had a warm strong feeling to it, it was so comfortable I didn't want to wake up I wanted to stay like that as long as I could. Then I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was Kai, and he looked so handsome he looks good in the mornings, no to mention all the time, it's no wonder he has so many fan girls. I didn't realize I had slept on him and when I did realize I felt my face burn up and I felt a huge blush come up. I was so embarrassed and then he said "you looked so beautiful and peaceful I didn't want to wake you up" that made me blush even more! He had blushed too when he said that, he has a sweet innocent look when he does that. Anyway I don't know if he wanted to say that, it didn't seem like he did, but then again he is a strange guy.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw grandpa and I asked him about his trip. He said it was fun to visit his old friend, he said he was starting to feel better.

I saw Danny get up then Ray and Mariah, they were watching T.V. Tyson and Max were still sleeping. Kenny was still in the room working on mine and Kai's beyblades. Hilary was lying next to Tyson while watching T.V.

After I had left to the kitchen Kai had gone outside.

I went in to the common room where the others were and sat down on the end where Kai was sitting in last night.

All of a sudden I realized I haven't been able to get him out of my head. He had been there all morning.

'WHY CAN'T I GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!' I yelled inwardly, 'is it because I love him, could that be it? The kiss… last night, it was like no other I have had. I was beautiful. His lips against mine (sigh) what I wouldn't give just to feel like that again' I thought I knew I loved him I just didn't know if he loved me too. I thought I saw something in his amazing amethyst eyes last night, what was it was he showing me… what was it?' I tried to think about something else, 'augh today I have to be a Barbie doll but Mariah will be goth, it's gonna be a big change for her!' I laughed inwardly.

Danny had left soon after I came into the living room, he looked at me and I gave him a questioning look he only got up and went outside. I shrugged and turned my attention to Mariah.

"Hey, Mariah, Ray" I called to them; they turned to look at me.

"We're going shopping today! And I am going to help you two since you already get to do something to me" I told them, they both groaned.

"Well at least me and Mariah will get you to be our model" Hilary said getting in the conversation.

"Humph" I pouted.

Kenny came into the room we were all in, he looked exhausted.

"Hey chief, you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much but it was worth it" he said and took out mine and Kai's blades.

"Wow! Chief you really outdid yourself this is great! Elzer's never looked this good before! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed and gave him a small hug of appreciation.

"It was no problem" he said in return.

"Ahem! Are you forgetting something!" asked an annoyed Dizzy.

"Sorry Dizzy, I couldn't have done it with out you!" he said remembering Dizzy.

"That makes me feel so much better!" Dizzy said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok I'm going to go and give this to Kai now" he told me.

"Yeah, ok, by the way, thanks Dizzy!" I acknowledged the moody bitbeast.

They went out to where he was.

I decided to go back into the kitchen.

Danny came in just after.

"Hey Angel, I'm going to have to show you and Kai where I get my info, and also we have to practice" he told me.

I nodded.

I went to wake Tyson up but then I saw that Kai was already going to do it.

He had a chocolate chip cookie in his hand and held it under his nose.

"Hmmm…food" he said in his sleep then he opened his eyes and tried to snatch it away but Kai was too quick for him. He got up and walked into the kitchen and put it away. He brought back a glass of milk and a small slice of toast.

"Here" he ordered Tyson.

"What's this?" he asked, he already forgot about the dare. Typical Tyson.

"This? This is your breakfast" handing it to him once more.

"Remember Tyson, the dare… duh!" said the now awake Max.

"Speaking of dares we have to go shopping to get what we need" I told everyone.

"First comes practice" Kai said not really looking at me.

'Is he avoiding me?' I asked myself.

After everyone ate we headed out to the park where we ran a couple laps did our usual physical exercises and then we did a little bit of beyblading and some courses.

After that we went to the mall (A/N: let's just say there is a mall) then we split up, me, Mariah, Hilary and Ray were together. Max, Tyson, Kai, Danny and Kenny went another way.

**Normal POV**

**(I'm gonna speed this up so that you won't have to read all that k!)**

When they were there the whole time Tyson begged Kai to let him eat, he tried his hardest not to complain but he begged instead. Kai denied him access to food but said he was able to drink all he wanted and he didn't really care what it was either.

'I wish I could convince him as easily as Angel could, I should get her to get him to feed me!' he tried but Angel said that she wouldn't help him; she said he had brought it on himself. He had asked when they were all together.

Mariah and Hilary did all the shopping they got an outfit for Ray and a couple for Angel. Angel had left them for a while and when to another store in which there were all sorts of cloths ranging from punk to gothic to tomboy. That was where she got Mariah's outfit, she took it as her job to make Mariah suffer as pay back therefore she was going to choose her outfit.

It was around 4 in the afternoon when they got back, the guys all went to watch T.V. until they were needed.

The girls all when into one room dragging Ray with them.

He groaned but he didn't have a choice so he went along with them.

When the girls were done with him he looked good for a cross dresser anyways.

His hair was let loose and brushed so it was really soft and straight, he was wearing a white tank top that said "SHUT UP!" in bold black letter. He wore a black skirt that reached a little above his knees along with white heeled sandals.

When he came out everyone turned to their attention to him and began to at him, Max and Tyson were rolling on the ground shedding tears of mirth. Danny was trying his best to stifle a laugh and Kai was merely smirking but inside he really wanted to laugh but he didn't. Kenny was laughing too but not as hard along with Grandpa.

Ray was bright red, he looked lie a tomato, Tyson's grandpa asked why he was dressed like that and Kenny filled him in on the truth and dare game they had played the previous night. This was the most embarrassed Ray's ever been. He stayed quiet and sat down in an empty chair still blushing.

"Now…" began Hilary.

"It's your turn!" Angel squealed as she dragged Mariah in to the room.

Mariah groaned, she like her pinkness and she didn't want to change but she had to, she had no choice.

Angel did her makeup and chose her clothes and helped her dye her hair.

When Mariah came out she looked at the others they were all staring at her, the change had been startling. She didn't look like her sweet old self. Angel had done a great job in making her look gothic.

For one she had black hair now which was let down, she wore a short black skirt and had a loose studded belt around her slim waist. On her legs she had black fishnet tights and on her feet there were black combat boots. Her top was a black halter top; it said "Back Off!" in bold purple letters. It was a small shirt so it showed her flat stomach. Silver studs adorned her ears and she also wore a necklace with a silver cross.

Her makeup was dark. She wore black eye shadow, thick mascara, dark eyeliner and dark lipstick, the way Angel applied it made her have a sexy mysterious look.

"Wow!" was all Ray said.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" the rest said besides Kai and Angel.

"You don't look like you, you look a lot different" Hilary exclaimed.

"Black looks good on you" Angel said.

"Really?" Mariah asked unsurely, "I haven't seen myself so…" she said walking to the room where there was a full length mirror that Angel had covered so that everyone else could see first.

She was shocked at her reflection, it looked good in a weird way, but she still didn't like it.

She had a mischievous glint in her dark cat like eyes when she turned to look at Angel.

'Uh oh' thought Angel, 'it's my turn now' she groaned to herself.

"Fine, fine let's get this over with!" she said.

Both Mariah and Hilary shoved her into the room and shut it from behind.

From outside they guys could hear that they were having trouble getting Angel to cooperate.

"I don't get it! Why don't you like this it looks so good on you!" they heard Mariah yell through the door.

After a while, the struggling came to a stop and it sounded like Angel finally gave in a let her self be made over.

Then ten minutes later Mariah and Hilary stood at the door blocking it so no one could see.

"Tada!" they chorused as they stepped away revealing a made over Angel.

She was wearing a short jean skirt with a black strapless midriff shirt that said "Look but don't touch" in blue letters, she wore blue sandals on her small feet. She wore clear lip gloss along with mascara, eyeliner and lightly applied blue eye shadow. They had made her wear her hair down, half of it was up in a messy bun and the rest cascaded down toy the small of her back. The clothes that the older girls had chosen for her accented her small but well shaped curves.

The guys were gawking at her. Kai turned to look at her and was in a trance, she looked even more beautiful then she already was. He thought she looked stunning.

Danny was confused, 'Is this really my little sister, she looks so much like our mother, the resemblance is remarkable, she doesn't look like the childish person she acts like anymore, she looks older more mature' he thought.

"WHAT!" Angel said, "This is one of the reasons why I don't dress like this!" she complained.

"It's just that I never thought you could look like that" Tyson said stupidly.

She smacked him upside the head.

"OW! That hurt!" he complained.

"So… what do you guys think of her?" Hilary asked.

"I think she looks great!" complemented Max.

"Yeah" Kenny agreed. Grandpa nodded.

"I agree, you look a lot like mom" Danny added and caressed her cheek.

Angel blushed, "No I don't, she was too beautiful" she said quietly.

"Say what you want but you know it's true" he told her.

"We may not have seen your mother but one thing is that you look lovely, you changed a lot and it looks good on you. You really shouldn't be ashamed" Ray told her.

"Um… thanks you guys" she said unsurely, "I'm going to go outside now" she said and left to go outside she sat down on the porch.

It was already around 6; the sun was about to set. Angel sat outside watching it as it when slowly lowered into the horizon.

Kai decided to go outside with her, he sat next to her. She didn't move.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" he said just as quietly, "you know you do look beautiful, but you looked just as beautiful before" he said, this time he wanted to say this, even though it wasn't like him he wanted to say it.

"Hmmm" was all she said, she was afraid she would stumble on her own words if she tried to talk, she felt her face heat up.

After a short silence he stood up.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Um, sure" she said accepting his offer and got up.

'Why is he acting like this?' Angel asked herself.

**Ok I'll end it here. There'll be more fluffyness and action in the next chapter! **

**PLEAZ REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS! PLEAZ HELP!**

**If you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**I'll try to update as soon as I think of the chapter and type it, I hope it's soon**

**And to all you writers out there PLEAZ update _your _stories, Pleaz! **

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**CYA,**

**lil' angelgrl**


	17. A Walk and a Battle

**lil' angelgrl: I am updating, an update, an update! YAY! I had to type this at night when everyone else was asleep, I got grounded! Anyways I snuck on whenever I could to read anything or do other things, lol!**

**Well I made a deal with my mom, no phone (aww!) Oh well, better that than this! **

**Special thanx to all you who gave me ideas, sorry I didn't thank you earlier! THANX! And to Werecat Rei who gave me this idea and to CrimsonSkye06 for the forest idea, I'll use the rest later! Thanx again!**

**To all you who gave me some I'll use them don't worry and if I already did, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU!**

**And… THANX TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Sugar911: thanx I'll try my best to get it up and for it to be as good as you guys say my chaps are.**

**AnimeGirl329: you'll see if they do, I had kind of a hard time imagining Mariah as a goth but it did work, I think it looked pretty good, lol!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: I'm glad you think it's good, I'll try to update ASAP! **

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: it took me a while to think up what they would look good in or at least decent enough, well like I said I'll try to update ASAP! **

**Werecat Rei: yep, I said I'd try and something like that'll happen! **

**CrimsonSkye06: well here's your update!**

**HeartlessDevil: I had too! But you'll read what happens in this chap! Enjoy!**

**elementBLUE: Thanx for the long review! I'm really happy you liked it so much! You'll see what happens in this chap!**

**sweet-red-rose: Thank you it means a lot!**

**kickbutt91: I'll try to do that but I'm not sure if it'll work but I'll try! And no you shouldn't give up on your story that's how mine started out I thought no one was going to read it but then I started updating when I got 2 or 3 reviews then it gradually started increasing! That's how I got to where I am so, I say no don't' give up on it! ;) **

**SpiritualEnergy: here's your update!**

**Clare: thanx for reviewing! Here's the update you wanted!**

**Trickstersthiefgirl: thanx! I'm glad you 'love' it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything else unless you don't recognize it from the show then it's mine. **

**An Unexpected Love**

**A Walk and a Battle**

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Um, sure" she said accepting his offer and got up.

'Why is he acting like this?' Angel asked herself.

They walked towards the park.

When they got there they walked down a path in the foresty part of the park.

The walk had been in silence.

Kai decided to break the silence.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked, he didn't know why but he really wanted to know. He wasn't looking at her, instead he looked up ahead.

"One, he was a jerk so I left him, but that was a long time ago" she said uncertainly, even though she was over him she couldn't help but feel hurt. After all he was the first guy she'd ever dated and he'd hurt her, "why'd you wanna know?" she asked him, he had her confused, he'd been acting strange lately.

He shrugged, "If I told you I'd never hurt you intentionally would you go out with me?" he finally asked turning to look in her eyes.

The minute he said this she stopped in her tracks and looked in his eyes with an unsure expression, did he really mean it.

"Do you mean it?" she asked quietly as she gazed into his deep amethyst eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, I mean it" he confirmed.

All of a sudden she smiled warmly and hugged him, "In that case, yes Kai I would" she whispered in his ear (the high heels make her taller).

He hugged her back tightly but not enough so she couldn't breathe.

They separated and they looked at each other again, he leaned in slowly until their faces were millimeters apart. Angel closed her eyes instinctively, Kai was slowly closing his.

They felt each others breaths intermixing with one another.

They felt relaxed and happy to finally be with each other.

Kai smiled lightly and leaned in, closing the space between them and captured her lightly glossed lips.

This time it was a passionate kiss not like the one they had shared the night before, they had the same feeling as the night before, they felt a jolt of something they couldn't explain.

They had given into each others embrace.

Angel completely melted she couldn't feel anything around her, she was completely spellbound by his kiss, she never wanted to end as he moved his tongue in to her mouth and maneuvered in her mouth along with hers.

They broke away for air.

"You know, I never realized you smell good" Kai whispered in her ear.

"Thanks… it reminds me of my mom, it's some sort of rose or something" Angle said just as quietly.

"Hmmm, I like it" he said.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back. It was a real genuine, heartfelt smile.

Angel melted all over, she loved seeing him smile. It made her feel special somehow; she stared at him with a wide grin.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's just that… you, you smiled, a real genuine smile!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm" he said smiling more, "Come on, we should go, their probably wondering where we are" he suggested.

"Yeah, we should, it's already dark" she said looking up into the starry sky.

"The sky is beautiful tonight, no?" he asked her.

"They remind me of my mom and my friend, they are both gone, gone forever… I like to think that they are both a star in the sky and that they are both looking after me" she told him.

"I know they are and they'd be proud of who you turned out to be even with all that's happening, you haven't stopped being you" he told her.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Angel told him.

"No prob" he said and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

They began to walk back.

'Someone is here, somewhere, hiding' thought Kai cautiously; his keen senses told him that there was someone there.

They were almost out of the foresty part when a beyblade came out of no where and circled around them.

"Oh no, he's back, Elias is back!" she told Kai.

Kai glowered in to the shadows.

"Come out where we can see you Elias" he yelled.

"You just made things easier for me by being alone. I gave you a choice last time, which one is it?" asked Elias coming out of the shadows.

"We won't join you!" Angel yelled at him.

"Suit yourself; we'll just have to make you! Should we take one of you're dear friends" he said.

"I have an idea Kai. I'll battle him so that he'll leave us alone, for now at least"

"No, I'll do it" he told her.

"Please Kai let me do this, I can do it please" she pleaded.

He looked at her and reluctantly let her, he didn't want her to but he let her.

He nodded at her slowly.

She stepped in front of him.

"I'll battle you if I win you have to leave our friends alone! You hear that?" she said confidently.

"And if you lose you have to join" Elias added.

"Fine but I assure you, I will not lose" she said coldly and narrowed her eyes at Elias.

"Angel?" Kai asked, he'd never seen her so angry, so cold.

She didn't hear him.

"Well, let's get started!" she challenged once more.

He smirked and retrieved his blade and got in ready stance as did Angel.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" they said in unison.

(**A/N:** just to warn you I might not be very detailed or anything because I can't really write the battles so you'll just have to imagine what happens)

Angel's blade stood in its spot while Elias's blade circled hers.

"GO HELIOS!" he commanded, "ATTACK!"

A vast white horse came out it had a flaming mane, tails and wings.

"Nice horse" Angel said, "ELZER EVADE"

Elzer avoided Helios's attack.

**(at the dojo) **

"Where are they, we searched everywhere!" Tyson yelled.

"Chill T-bone, they probably went out for a walk" Grandpa assured him.

"It's just they've been gone for a long time" Hilary said in Tyson's defense.

"yeah who knows what could have happened for all we know they could have been captured by one of the Dark Slayers could have captured them!" Mariah said worriedly.

Ray was trying to comfort her.

"they can take care of themselves they won't go down with out a fight" Danny reassured them.

"Blaize is right, Kai and Angel will put up a fight, and they'll bring them down!" Max agreed.

"Yeah, we have to put our faith in them and know that they'll be fine" Kenny said.

"I think you guys should go look just in case. Grandpa and I can stay here just in case they come back. You can take one of the walkie-talkies so that we'll know if you find them and vise versa" Ray suggested.

"I agree with Ray, we should go, just in case" Danny said 'please be alright little sister, Kai you better be protecting her' he thought.

"Hey wait a minute why aren't you going" asked Max.

Ray gave him a skeptical look, "Why do you think, just go!" he said ushering them out.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Tyson yelled.

They headed out to find the two teens.

**(Back to Kai and Angel)**

"Helios attack again! Use flaming hooves!" commanded Elias.

He hit Elzer head on she got pushed back a ways and ended up on the ground, Kai helped her up.

When she was up she smiled a little, her bitbeast was now out.

"Time for our new attack Elzer, HEAVEN'S GATE!" she yelled out.

'Heaven's Gate?' thought Kai, 'When did she learn this?'

Heaven's Gate was a huge tempest used to guard the gates to heaven.

The sky turned dark so that the stars weren't visible anymore.

Rain fell and strong winds blew, this combination was to weaken its opponent's blade, it appeared to be working. Elias's blade, Helios, was starting to wobble.

Angel took this as her chance to strike but then another blade came flying out of now where and hit her blade which caused it to wobble.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

Kai got his shooter ready.

Another person stepped out of the shadows.

This time it was a girl, she had deep purple hair in a messy bun with a few loose strands resting on her face. She wore purple and pink capris and a light pink midriff tank top.

"Dranzer get her!" Angel heard Kai yell.

"Attack Twilight!" they heard the other girl yell.

Dranzer and Twilight clashed while Elzer and Helios went at it again.

Twilight and Dranzer were attacking each other.

Twilight came out of his blade not long after as did Dranzer. Twilight was a golden saber toothed tiger with deep purple armor on its legs, back and head.

**(With the others)**

They were running to the park, Danny was way ahead of them; he had seen lights in the sky signifying a beybattle. He knew his little sister was in trouble and Kai too so he had sped up.

The others had barely seen it they were much farther than Danny. Danny was a fast runner considering how far he'd been running.

He was almost at the park but would have to cross it to get to the other side where they were.

**(Back to Kai and Angel)**

By now they were exhausted, their breathing was rapid.

They were equally strong.

They knew most of Kai and Angel's moves.

They're blades hit and then separated Angel and Kai's blades were still spinning near them and the other two were spinning opposite them.

All of a sudden two more blades came out but they hit Helios and Twilight instead.

"Who was that?" Angel thought out loud.

"Augh, let's get out of here Violet!" Elias yelled out.

Before Kai could try to stop them they had already left, so instead he turned his attention to the two mysterious figures that had helped them.

They all heard someone else approaching.

"Angel! Kai! Is that you!" they heard someone yell.

"It's Danny!" Angel exclaimed, "We're over here Danny!" she yelled.

Once Danny had gotten there he looked to make sure they were all right.

"Are you ok?" he asked Angel who was now on the ground with Kai beside her, he had already picked up his blade and put it in his pocket.

"Yeah, fine" she responded as she grasped her ruined beyblade.

"Ahhh… Danny… you're here. We have news" the one of the cloaked figures said to him, it was obviously a guy; his voice was deep and masculine.

"And I presume these two are your sister Angel and the grandson of Voltaire Kai, correct?" the other one said, this one was a girl; she had a husky voice. (A/N: girls can have deepish husky voices too, can't they?)

"Yes" he said and nodded slightly.

"Danny who are they?" Angel asked.

"We are Gemini" they said in unison.

"Oh, thank you… for saving us" Angel thanked them.

They nodded in return.

"So, you have information for us?" Danny asked.

"Yes" said the girl.

"It seems that Boris and Dr. Salvador have been working with someone named Gideon, but when we were spying on them we over heard them say that they were only going to use him until they got what they needed, Gideon has connections they need" the boy said.

"Yes and they are willing to dispose of anyone who gets in their way" the girl confirmed.

"We've dealt with them before and we'll do it again if we have to" Kai said.

"The others are much stronger then those two and they only equal your strength" she told him.

Kai growled.

"She's right Kai; we'll need to practice harder" Angel said, "We'll need to be more ready"

"Hmm" was Kai's answer.

"You should also think of alliances during the tournament, that's when they'll strike with everything they've got" the guy warned.

"We'll be ready" Kai told him.

"I hope so" Danny said quietly.

"As we were saying, they have replaced you Blaize, with Jay Linn, he is strong and tough, and they are also going to recruit two more people. We don't know who they are but I hear they are good" the girl said.

"One is a girl, when we hack into their program we found out she is used to deceive their opponents and steal their secrets, she also uses the art of deception. The other is a boy; he copies his opponent's attacks. Other than that we don't know much else" he concluded.

"Is that all?" asked Danny.

"Yes" they said in unison, "For now" and left as quickly as they'd appeared.

"So they were the famous team Gemini?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, this is how I get my information from them" he told her.

"We should get going, can you walk Angel?" Kai asked.

"Umm… I think so" she tried to stand but could barely do that.

"Here, get on my back" he suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" asked Danny.

"I can handle it" Kai stubbornly responded.

Danny helped her on to Kai's back.

"Yay, I get my piggy back ride" Angel said tiredly.

"Shhhh, you have to rest now" Kai said quietly to her. Kai had a ghost of a smile sneaking on to his lips.

Danny pretended not to see this but he knew that they were together, that they both knew their love for each other and he smiled at them.

The rest of the Bladebreakers (besides Ray, he's with Gramps at the dojo) came running towards them.

"(Pant) what (pant) happened?" asked Kenny.

"We'll tell you at the Dojo" Kai said. Angel had fallen asleep on Kai's back.

When they got back to the dojo Kai went into Angel's room to lay her down Danny was helping him.

She lay sleeping; she was really tired the match took a lot out of her now she looked calm and peaceful.

Kai sat next to her on the bed he moved some strands of hair from her soft, tan face.

Danny sat next to him.

"So what happened, before I got there?" he asked Kai.

"Elias showed up she wanted to take him on, she did then came a girl, Violet, that's what he called her. I took her on then Gemini showed up and you know the rest from there" he explained.

"What happened before that?" Danny inquired.

"…" he didn't answer, instead he felt like he was going to blush so he hid his flushing face the mess of his hair.

Danny smirked. He knew that he had told her and she had told him.

"I think that you would know" he said quietly.

"I thought so, I'm glad my words got to you and like I said before you better take care of her or else you'll have to deal with me. Don't take it personally, it's just that she's my little sister and I don't want to see her get hurt, besides it's in the big brothers hand book: "beat up anyone who hurts your siblings"" he explained jokingly.

"Hn" was all Kai said in response, 'You won't have to worry about that, I love her to much to hurt her' he thought.

"I'll leave you alone for now" Danny said getting up he took his sisters beyblade from out of her small hand, "I'll explain what I can to the others and give this to the chief"

"Thanks" Kai said barely above a whisper.

Danny glanced back at him and paused for a moment shocked. He smiled at him in response then left to where the others were.

Kai went back to making sure his new girlfriend slept well.

"So what happened?" probed Tyson.

"Yeah we want to know!" Mariah said for all of them.

"I'll tell you what I know but you'll have to ask them later" he said pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Ok" they all agreed.

Danny launched in to explanation.

After the explanation they were all worried because they would probably try again only this time they wouldn't know exactly when.

Kai had finally come out of the room.

He went up to Kenny and handed him his beyblade which was really messed up.

Kenny didn't say anything he only nodded understandingly.

They decided to leave him alone he looked tired; they watched him go to his room and close the door.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Danny said pulling out Angel's beyblade which was in practically the same condition as Kai's, "here chief"

Kenny knew that they Dark Slayers were ruthless. He'd work on their blades that night so he also headed back into his room for yet another sleepless night along with Dizzy.

"I have a question, why did they go off alone like that?" asked a curious Hilary.

"Yeah and why did he carry her back and not you, unless…" Mariah began trailing off.

"Well if you meant that they are officially together now, I think so. I asked him about it and he didn't say anything but I think my words got through to him and he asked her" Danny confirmed.

**Kai's POV**

When I came into my room I collapsed on to my bed.

I was completely worn out; of course I wouldn't let anyone know. I don't like it when people see me at my most vulnerable point.

I got out an MP3 player and listened to music, there was this one song that describes perfectly, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday, there was also 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. The one by Greenday describes me perfectly because I walk alone, I'm always isolating me from everyone and everything but then it says 'Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me' I guess someone has found me, Angel, my Angel has found me.

Also 'The Reason' by Hoobastank, I'm not perfect even though I may seem it I'm not. I have others and it hurts me but I just hope I don't hurt Angel. Because of her I'm changing and I know it, it's for the better. She has this power over me that makes me willing to change for her. My reason to change is Angel.

I hope she sleeps well tonight. I shouldn't have let her go through with the battle! She got it worse she was fighting longer than me.

Elias called the other girl Violet, why did she interfere? This whole situation is confusing. I can think of the problem at hand now that I got my feelings for Angel straightened out and I already told her so things should be easier. Now we have another foe to go up against, Gideon and his goons.

I drowned my thoughts out with the music forcing myself to rest.

**Normal POV**

"We should get to bed too. Tomorrow we have to pack up for the trip" Hilary told them.

"And I get to change out of this ridiculous outfit!" exclaimed Ray.

"Shhhh… you're going to wake Kai and Angel up!" Mariah said in a loud whisper.

"Oops! Sorry" Ray said in a hushed voice.

The rest of the group was cracking up. They tried not to laugh so loud so they wouldn't wake the two sleeping teens.

They all headed into their rooms getting ready to sleep for they had a long day ahead of them or training, packing and of spending as much time as possible with Mariah since she was leaving.

**lil' angelgrl: so how'd you guys like it? **

**I hope it was good, I suck at writing beybattles, sorry! **

**Well pleaz review! **

**If you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**I'll try to update as soon as I think of the chapter and type it!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Lots a luv,**

**lil' angelgrl**


	18. A Little Trip

**lil' angelgrl: hey you guys, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I had major writers block! It sucked but I kinda got through it, I'm sorry if it's not as good as you'd like but at least it's something, right?**

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**darkphoenix07: thank you, glad you liked it! You'll find out in this chap!**

**HeartlessDevil: Finally, huh? It took a while but it happened!**

**CrimsonSkye06: I was actually thinking of that only I'm not to sure… I might have a way of working it in!**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: here's that update you wanted and once again THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER! YAY!**

**I: thanks I suck at writing battles and stuff, sorry! Well Danny is her older brother and he does have his duty as one. My big brother's like that too, well when he's around.**

**Werecat Rei: yeah, thanx for reviewing!**

**Death Angel's Shadow: Well here's you update! I'm glad you liked the songs; they are two of my favorites!**

**AnimeGirl329: I agree! **

**Bluestray: Your update is here!**

**personne du monde: ok, ok! Here's your much wanted update! Lol! Well I'll try my best it's just that I rely on my computer to correct my errors, I'll rely on myself more just for you! Btw do you mean that in chap 12 or in my last one, if you mean the last one where Kai says that, then it means easier on him because he got his feelings in order and he has less to worry about now that he told her he liked her so he's got less pressure on him.**

**kickbutt91: THANX!**

**Inguz: thanx! I read your fic, it was good! Very descriptive!**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon: Thank you! YAY! Peanut butter cookie! YUMMY! Yay! Lol!**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch 18**

**A Little trip**

It was already noon and the Bladebreakers were eating. Grandpa had made rice and noodles.

Tyson didn't eat much because of Kai and the bet. He got to have only one serving while the others had the same.

Angel and Kai had been well rested and were together most of the time. The group already knew that they were together and the two teens already suspected it but they didn't say anything.

No one brought up the subject about the night before.

After lunch they resumed their training in Tyson's back yard.

Kai and Angel got their beyblades back and they were completely remade for the better.

Kenny had made new blades all together for them; he made them to suit their styles which were similar.

They were having two on two matches. You never know when someone might challenge you to a tag team battle. Besides last night they could have used it.

Ray and Max vs. Tyson and Kai. It was a bad combination at first but they were treating the small battle as if it were the real thing so they gave it all they had and it turned out not to be bad.

Angel got to battle as each of their partners just incase after all she was just one of the back up bladers.

After practice that day they all got ready and started packing and spending as much time as possible with Mariah since she was leaving to go to her home town to train with the White Tigers.

**(On to the next day)**

Kai was the first to wake up then Danny as always.

Kai went outside to train while Danny woke up the rest.

Angel woke up quickly along with Ray, Mariah, Hilary, and Kenny. Max was a little tougher but not as tough as Tyson.

They let Mariah wear what she wanted instead of the gothic clothes she had been dared to do, and since it was Sunday Angel got her free dress day.

Mariah was wearing a pink and white Chinese top with regular jeans that flare out and fade into pink at the bottom.

Angel was wearing baggy black and blue cargo pants held up with a plastic, glossy blue belt with an A in the middle. Hilary and Mariah convinced her to wear an extra small spaghetti strap tank top to hug her torso tightly since she was really small, the thought it would look good. The top was ice blue with a large black heart in the middle and it was small enough to show off her well toned stomach.

Angel had a fit about how it was suppose to be her free dress day and everything.

The rest of the girls ignored her and left her complaining.

**(Later that morning, when Angel got over the whole free dress thing)**

The guys all stood in a group talking about anything they thought of while the girls were in their own triangle.

"I can't believe your leaving!" Angel cried.

"We're going to miss you so much!" added Hilary.

"Oooooohhhhhh! I'm gonna miss you guys too!" Mariah cried in return.

"We'll see you at the tournament" Angel told her.

"Yeah, but you guys better watch it cause the White Tigers are gonna kick your buts!" Mariah told them cockily.

"HA! You wish! **We** are going to kick **your **buts!" Angel said just the same.

"Whatever girl!" Mariah said in a mock girlish manner with the hand gestures.

They laughed.

It was already 9:58 when Hilary checked her watch. "The bus and cab should be here soon" she reminded everyone.

As if on cue the cab came by and parked outside the dojo.

Grandpa and Hiro came out of the house to bid the Mariah goodbye.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go" Mariah sighed.

They all said their goodbyes and see you at the tournaments and smothered her with hugs.

Ray of course held on a little longer and kissed her, he didn't kiss her like they always kissed but this time it was more of a passionate kiss. To Ray it felt like he wasn't going to see her again.

They broke off quickly since the cab wasn't going to wait long.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you a lot" Ray told her.

"Mmmmhhh… I'm going to miss you too!" Mariah said she was on the verge of tears, she didn't want to leave her loved one nor did he want to leave her.

The cab driver put her luggage in the back (she's taking more than she brought after all she did go shopping ect.)

She got in and soon after the cab took off. They were all waving after it, except Kai and Danny, since he didn't know her all that well.

"Man, I'm really gonna miss her" Ray said to himself.

Angel went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "we'll all miss her but we'll see her soon, at the tournament" she reassured him.

"Yeah I guess your right Angel" he said.

"Here comes the bus!" Kenny pointed out.

Once the bus came up to the dojo Grandpa and Hiro said their good byes to the group.

When they all got into the bus they sat in this order, in the very back Danny, Angel and Kai, in the middle of the bus Hilary and Tyson were seated and a couple seats up from them sat Ray, Max and Kenny. Ray and Max sat alone in between the middle and the front of the bus. The chief situated himself at the very front of the bus.

During the bus ride Kai was in his usual pose, one leg crossed eyes closed and eyes closed.

Hilary was looking out into the scenery, Tyson was sleeping on her shoulder, Kenny was doing who knows what on Dizzy and were conversing every once in a while, Max was listening to music since Angel let him borrow her CD player. Ray was reading a book but felt sick so he decided to listen to Kai's MP3. Angel was falling asleep but kept waking up and falling back asleep so she eventually gave in to the slumber that was trying to over take her she leaned on to Kai as a pillow.

Kai felt her lean her head on him, he didn't mind but to him it was an uncomfortable position so he moved her a bit so that she was closer to him and his arm was around her that way they were in a more comfortable position, Angel didn't wake up, she was that tired.

The drive was long, a couple hours. It had been around ten when they left and it was now around one.

The bus had taken them to a deserted place in the mountains in the middle of the forest.

When they had come to a clearing and a small cabin was in view the bus stopped.

Kai nudged Angel trying to wake her up.

When he couldn't he kissed her lightly and she still didn't wake up.

"Angel, Angel…wake up" he said trying still to wake her.

"Mmmm" was the response he got.

"Wake up or you'll stay on the bus" he said in a firm voice.

"Mmm… fine!" she said getting up sleepily.

She got up from her current position and tried to walk in her sleepy state.

Hilary had a hard time getting Tyson up as well but succeeded eventually.

Ray Max and Danny were already off the bus. Hilary came out followed by Tyson and then came Kai and Angel.

Angel tripped on the last step of the bus since she was still in a tired daze.

She fell expecting to hit the hard dirt ground but instead she felt two strong arms catch her and help her up.

"You should be more careful" she heard the deep masculine voice which belonged to her boyfriend.

"Umm… yeah sorry Kai, long rides do that to me" she said sheepishly as a small blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"I see" he said smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Angel said pouting.

He was about to say something but they heard Tyson yell at them to hurry up.

"Never mind the question, let's go catch up with them" Angel said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him towards the rest of the group.

"Hey look, there are just enough rooms for all of us!" Tyson pointed out, there were 4 rooms there were two right next to each other on the right and two across from them on the left, and they were also right next to each other.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Angel said as she hit him over the head.

"Hey, OW!"

"Let's go and choose our rooms" Kenny suggested.

"Sure" Angel said and ran in to one of the rooms, "come on Hilary! Let's get this one!" she said dragging Hilary into the room with her.

"I'm going to bunk with Kenny!" Max said before one of them got stuck with Tyson.

"Ok then I'll stay with Ray or Danny since Kai will probably want to be alone!" Tyson said rather loudly.

"Ummm… I think I'll stay with Kai we do have things to talk about" said Danny trying to get away with not sharing a room with Tyson.

"Fine, I guess I'm stuck with you" Ray told Tyson.

"Yep looks like it!" he said back to him.

Max and Kenny got the nearest room on the right, Tyson and Ray got the room right next to theirs. Kai and Danny got the room farthest on the left and Hilary and Angel got the

Everyone went to a room and left their things on the bed they wanted.

After everyone got situated they had gone outside to begin their training.

"Hey, you guys, how about we go take a hike?" Angel suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Max said.

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed.

"Ok, I think that would be fun" Ray said.

"I'll go along I need the exercise and practice"

"The chief and I'll stay I get to make food while he does his research" Hilary said.

"Yeah, we'll stay and here…" Kenny said giving them some radios (walki-talkies), "it's so that if you get lost we'll know your ok or if you're in trouble we'll know"

"Thanks chief!" Angel said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Tyson said.

"Ok there are 4 radios and 8 of us so we'll be partnered up, Hilary and I will have radio one, Max and Tyson will have radio two, Angel and Kai will have radio three and Ray and Danny will have the fourth one. This is just a precaution just in case you get lost, that way you can split into three different groups to find your way back and it's also a way for Hilary and I to know if you are all right" Kenny suggested.

"Kay, but isn't this a bit much?" asked Angel.

"You never know what could happen"

"Yeah, I guess" she replied

"Besides you do remember what happened last time you and Daichi went on a hike" Hilary reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten about the lil guy" Tyson said scratching his head.

Everyone else besides Angel, Danny and Kai sweat dropped and fell anime style.

"Umm… who's Daichi?" Angel asked.

"Isn't he that one short kid with red hair that was on your team for the Justice Five tournament and for the tag team tournament too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's him" the chief cleared.

"Oh, I remember! I heard about that, I never really saw him though" Angel said.

"Hey, what _did _happen to him?" Max asked.

Tyson shrugged, "dunno one day he said he was going to go travel and he said that he'd be back to take me on again and get stronger. One thing he didn't count on… I'll be stronger next time too" he said cockily.

"I wonder when we'll see him again" Ray wondered.

"Anyways, last time he and Daichi got lost for a couple of days in the mountains but were found luckily… although they did get a lot stronger" Hilary continued.

"Oh, I see" Danny said.

"Well if we are going to do this then we'd better eat quickly and begin soon" Kai said as he walked in to the cabin once more.

"We better do as he says" Angel said shrugging and walking after him into the cabin.

Everyone else followed.

Hilary set to making something simple like sandwiches for their lunch/dinner.

She only made ten of them because Kai had reminded her that Tyson couldn't eat as much as he'd like.

After they all went outside and it was already almost dark.

"We'll have to camp out if we go now" said Ray.

"Yeah guess we should get some supplies" Max said running off to get the supplies they would need.

Danny and Kai were outside sitting on the steps waiting for the rest.

Ray, Max and Angel carried small backpacks which held their supplies.

"OK! We're ready let's get going!" Angel said excitedly and ran up ahead of them and they all followed her.

"Ok bye guys! Take care and DON'T GET LOST!" Hilary yelled after them.

The group minus Kai laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you guys and we'll radio you soon just to make sure!" Kenny called after them.

**Ok, ok I'm sorry it's not as good and I'm also sorry that it's boring it's just that I'm having one of those times where you can't get anything creative out of your head, ya know what I mean?**

**Well, this sucks I know and I'm sorry! I'll try harder next time, I promise!**

**If you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW! It means a lot to me so pleaz review!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Luv Ya Lotz**

**lil' angelgrl**


	19. Lost and Kidnapped

**lil' angelgrl: Hey you guys sorry for the long wait! I start school soon so it was kind of hard to concentrate. School starts on Wednesday so I'll try my best to update weekly.**

**This chapter is especially for Werecat Rei, J Girl, animefanatic13, and to CrimsonSkye06! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT IDEAS! XD**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I would answer them but I can't risk getting in trouble so I'll just list those who so kindly reviewed!**

**AnimeGirl329**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl**

**CrimsonSkye06**

**Darkphoenix07**

**HeartlessDevil**

**kickbutt91 **

**Clare**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon**

**Werecat Rei**

**If you have questions e-mail me or something:D**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Lost and kidnapped**

**Chapter 19**

"OK! We're ready let's get going!" Angel said excitedly and ran up ahead of them and they all followed her.

"Ok, bye guys! Take care and DON'T GET LOST!" Hilary yelled after them.

The group minus Kai laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you guys and we'll radio you soon just to make sure!" Kenny called after them.

They all followed Angel who was running up ahead of all of them.

"Hey, wait up angel!" called Max.

"Well, hurry up slow pokes!" she called back.

"You've got so much energy because you're so small but you see we're not that small" Tyson countered.

"Whatever," she responded.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Ray asked.

"Umm… sure, you just follow the trail right?" she asked in return.

"Yes, but are you sure you won't get lost?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure… kinda" she said whispering the last part.

Kai and Danny were walking in the back with Max, Tyson, and Ray in front of them and Angel in front of them.

They had been walking for half an hour and Tyson was already complaining.

"When are we going to stop and camp or whatever" he complained.

"We'll stop… soon" Angel said trying to hide her uncertainty "Daniel, no as notado que el camino se desaparecio aya atras? (Daniel, have you noticed that the path disappeared back there)" Angel asked her brother in Spanish with a sheepish smile crossing her features.

"No, como se 'desaparecio'? (No, how did it 'disappear'?)" he said.

"Oh, sabes a donde vamos? (Oh, do you know where we're going?)"she asked him again shrugging.

Everyone was looking at her because they didn't know what she was saying.

"No, deja le pregunto a tu _novio_ (No, let me ask your _boyfriend_)

Angel blushed a little then turned away so that they wouldn't see her flushing face.

"Hey, Kai do you know which way we're suppose to go?" he asked in a half whisper.

Kai sighed.

"So now we're lost" he confirmed rather calmly for the situation, 'I kind of thought something like this would happen' thought Kai.

The rest of the group had over heard and sweat dropped.

"We're lost… HOW CAN WE BE LOST WE WERE FOLLOWING THE TRAIL THE WHOLE WAY!" Tyson yelled when it sunk in.

"Umm… the trail just disappeared?" Angel said sheepishly.

They all sweat dropped at her response.

"I swear it did! I just kept walking and it just disappeared! I'm not lying!" she said trying to get them to believe her.

"Riiiggghhhhttt..." Ray said looking at her skeptically as did the rest of the group.

"Humph! Fine don't believe me!" she pouted.

Kai rolled his eyes at her and pulled out his radio thing to contact Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny, we're going to take a little longer than we thought" he told him.

They could hear him sigh, "I knew it I told you not to get lost. Oh well, let's see you'll have to split up into the groups I had split you in. four of you have a backpack and in it are most of the supplies you will need. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes chief" they all chorused with the exception of Kai.

"Thanks chief, we'll do that" Danny said into his radio.

"Yeah, no problem" he said in response.

"Ok, we all know our groups so let's split up. Tyson and Max you go that way, Kai and Angel that way and we'll go that way" Danny instructed them.

"We can keep in touch through the radios and we can try to find our way back that way" Ray said.

"Ok, so Tyson and I are supposed to go that way right?" asked Max pointing behind them.

"Yeah" Danny said.

"Ok, so it's settled! Let's go before it gets any darker" Angel said.

"Hey! It was your fault we got into this mess!" Tyson accused.

"Whatever!" she said walking off in the direction she and Kai were supposed to go in.

Kai followed behind silently.

"Come on Ray, we should get started" Danny said.

"Kay, see ya and good luck!" Ray called behind him.

"Looks like we're on our own Maxie" Tyson sighed.

"Yep, looks like it, let's get going" Max suggested. They headed off to the direction they had been pointed in.

They had all been separated for at least half an hour.

**(With Danny and Ray)**

"So, should we stop here to sleep?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, this is as good of a place as any" he reasoned when they came to a small clearing.

Ray took out some of the supplies they needed.

He took out two blankets so they could sleep.

"Hey you brought those instead of sleeping bags?" Danny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, we weren't really planning on taking a hike so we didn't bring any" Ray answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, let's just get to sleep so we can continue early tomorrow" Danny said.

"Alright" Ray agreed.

They put their blankets down and lay on them the night wasn't to cold, they would survive.

**(With Tyson and Max)**

"Jeez, we've been walking for hours!" complained Tyson.

"Actually it's only been about half an hour" Max told him.

"Oh, well that's still a long time!" he began to complain again.

"Just calm down Tyson, we'll sleep here for the night, it's as good as any" Max told him.

"I guess we'll have to look for a way out of here tomorrow" Tyson said giving up.

"Yeah" Max responded laying two blankets he'd brought along with him in the pack to sleep on.

"Hey, what are those?" Tyson asked dumbly.

"These are what we're going to sleep on" Max informed him while secretly eating some M&M's from his pocket, he'd snuck some candy when no one was looking.

"Oh… why? Don't we have sleeping bags?" he asked dumbly once more.

"Nope! That's the one thing we forgot" Max exclaimed in a strange happy way.

"NO! WE'RE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH!" Tyson said exaggerating.

"What! No!" Max said, "NO! TYSON SAID WE'RE GONG TO DIE! NNNNOOOOOO!" Max screamed running around.

"Max? MAX!" Tyson yelled at the younger teen.

"Huh? What?" he said calming down.

"Did you by any chance have candy?" Tyson asked acting more mature and serious.

"Ummm… maybe…" Max answered.

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!" Tyson accused.

"Yes! Yes, I did!" he claimed.

"Where is it?" Tyson asked calmly.

Max shrugged.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT!" Tyson yelled really loudly, it was enough to scare Max.

"AH! It's in there!" Max yelled pointing at the bag.

Tyson dumped out all of its contents and searched for the much wanted sweets.

"Where? Where are they?" he mumbled to himself while looking for the candy Max had stashed in the pack.

Max watched in amusement and lay down on his thin blanket.

"AHA! I found them!" he said when he finally found a big bag of M&M's.

He immediately started eating them, Max got up from his blanket and snatched the bag away from him and began eating some. Then Tyson did the same and it went on until the bag was empty. They were both sugar high.

They were talking nonsense to each other but eventually fell asleep letting the sugar highness wear off.

**(With Kai and Angel)**

They'd been walking for a long time and then they came to a grassy clearing.

"Ok, so do you think we should stop here?" Angel asked.

"Sure" Kai answered.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me" she said to him.

"I'm not mad at you" he said looking at her.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really" he assured her.

"Ok" she said wearily.

He looked at her again and kissed her forehead.

"See, I'm not mad" he told her again.

She didn't respond. She put down the blankets they were supposed to use next to each other on the flat grassy ground. "We don't have sleeping bags so we'll have to sleep on these" she told him.

"Ok" he responded.

Angel sat down and looked up at the starry sky.

"It's pretty isn't it?" she asked him after a short silence.

"Yeah, it is" he said lying down next to her sitting form.

"You know, tonight was the night my mom died, 4years ago" she said quietly, her happy expression went from the happy to sad, Kai could see the clear sadness in her gaze as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he said enveloping her in a hug trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, I've lived through it before and I will now" she said.

"You now it's not bad to cry" he said.

"I know, I always feel better but I can never bring myself to cry and let it all out" she explained to him.

He didn't respond, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

He let her go and lay back down only to have her lay her head on his chest.

"My mom use to say things all the time. I told you one already, she said 'life is what you make it, it always has been and always will be', only she had said them in Spanish, 'la vida es lo que tu ases, siempre a sido asi y siempre sera'. She had also said 'I'll be in your heart no matter what forever and for always' 'Estare en tu corazon ahora y siempre aunque pase lo que pase'. She was always kind and caring and I loved her for that. What about your mom? Do you remember her?" Angel asked him.

"No, she died when I was 5, that's when _he_ took me in" Kai told her.

"Oh"

"There is one thing though… a lullaby she use to sing…" he said remembering hazily.

"Can you sing it?" Angel asked softly.

**(A/N: Just to warn you I'm sorry if you used this song and now I'm using it I'm not doing it to copy you but I really like this song and it's the only Russian lullaby I know! Sorry if you think I took the idea from you!)**

He sighed, but began to sing it softly, he didn't know how but the words just came out naturally.

"_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December. _

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

He ended with the same softness he began with.

"Wow, that was beautiful" Angel whispered to him, she was falling asleep on him, his voice was so enchanting and breathtaking that it left her in hypnotized like state, "I love your voice" she told him.

He smiled, thinking of his parents made him sad and everything else that's going on makes him feel angry, confused and most of all hatred but when he's with Angel he truly feels like everything was going to be fine, he didn't want to lose her, she meant everything to him.

She began humming the tune to the lullaby he had sung just moments ago.

She was beginning to fall asleep her eyes were closing and opening tiredly.

She slowly stopped humming when the end of the song came.

Kai looked at her and wrapped an arm around her weary body holding her close to him.

"Angel" he said checking to see if she was still awake.

"Hmm… yeah?" she asked lazily in response.

"I never want to lose you" he said quietly.

"Don't worry you won't ever loose me and I hope I don't loose you" she responded.

"Angel"

"Huh?"

"I love you" he said, when he said those three words he felt his stomach do flips, his heart suddenly accelerated and he felt nervous for what her answer would be, did she love him like he loved her.

When Angel heard him say that small phrase she felt his heart speed up and she felt her own do the same and her stomach did flips as it had done some times before.

She slowly raised her head to meet his gaze and smiled.

"I love you too, with all my heart" she declared meaning every word she said.

He smiled once again and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

When they broke off the kiss she lied her head on too his chest resting it as she had done before.

She was falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and she felt his arms embrace her protectively as he had done before and she heard him hum the lullaby to help her get to sleep.

He looked up at the sky once more before he shut his eyes falling into a deep slumber.

'My Angel, I'll never let you go… I love you too much to let that happen. I'm not ready for that pain, I know now that everything will be alright…' these were his last thoughts before his amethyst eyes shut with exhaustion.

**(With Kenny and Hilary)**

"(Yawn) let's go to sleep Kenny, I'm sure they're fine" Hilary reassured him.

"I guess they probably are and they would have radioed if anything was wrong right?" he asked trying to reassure himself.

"Yeah, they're smart they would have" Hilary reasoned.

They headed to their rooms in the cabin.

'I hope you're alright Tyson, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you or the others' Hilary thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"I hope they come back soon, they need the practice and I really hope that they're ok" said Kenny to himself.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart Chief, you know they'll be fine" Dizzy told him.

"Yeah I hope they are"

"You worry too much, they can take care of themselves" Dizzy reminded him.

"I guess your right, thanks dizzy good night" he said shutting his laptop.

**(In the middle of the night: with Kai and Angel)**

**/Angel's Dream/**

She was sitting down on the grass at night gazing at the stars.

"_Angel, Angel_" a voice called.

"Wha… who's there?" she asked to the open plain.

"_Angel, you know who I am"_ the strange voice said.

"What? I know you… you do sound familiar… I just, I don't remember"

"_I am your guardian, I am within you_" the strange male voice said.

She thought for a while, "Elzer! Is that you?"

"_Yes, Mistress Angel it is I, Elzer_"

"Is something wrong?"

"_No, I am here to help, I as well as the other spirits have the ability to speak to you_"

"But how is that possible?"

"_We have a bond that no one can break, that bond will help us get out of this forest, and I fear that your friends will be in danger_"

"What do you mean?"

"_You have to get out of here as soon as possible; I will help you as well as the _others_ helping _their_ masters"_

"How, how do we do it?"

"_I can speak to you as well as guide you in your mind"_

"Oh"

"_The other spirits are telling their own masters and we will get out of this soon, tomorrow you will need to concentrate on being able to feel me within you like when you are beyblading but only this time you won't be, we have to connect to each other so that I can guide you out of here"_

"Alright Elzer I have my faith and trust in you"

**/End dream/**

Everyone had a similar dream to Angel's dream.

Come morning they all awoke around the same time unknowingly.

Kai asked Angel if she had had a dream like Dranzer had told him.

They radioed the other groups asking about the dreams and about what they were going to do. They all decided to do as their Bitbeasts instructed them.

They all sat down and concentrated hard on their goal.

The first to make contact with his Bitbeast was Tyson. He had made the connection before so he was able to do it again. The next person to do it was Kai then Angel, Ray, Max then Daniel.

They had followed their Bitbeasts' intuitions and they guided them through the forest.

It was now in the afternoon.

They had been keeping in contact with the Chief and Hilary through out the day to ensure their safety.

**(With Hilary and Kenny) **

They were eating lunch.

Hilary went outside once she had finished.

"Hello, remember me?" someone asked behind her.

She turned around quickly, the person had startled her.

She saw the person it was Elias along with two others.

"It's you" she said.

"Yeah, and we're going to need your assistance" he told her.

"What are…" before she could finish he covered her mouth and tied her hands behind her back with the help of the girl that came with him, the other boy had gone inside and captured Kenny.

Kenny was screaming in a high pitched voice as he dropped Dizzy almost breaking her, she didn't say anything for fear of being captured and not being able to warn the others.

"Ahhh… Dizzy" yelled Kenny as he was being tied up.

Hilary and Kenny were taken in a black van to be held hostage.

They hoped to be able to capture Kai and Angel with more ease.

They sped off.

"Tell me again why we have to do this?" the girl asked.

"You know why" Elias told her, "you know that it's what we were told to do" he reasoned.

"And also because as captain of this team you have to do as I say no matter what. I have to make sure we carry out Boris's orders or else you know what happens" said the other boy that had come with them.

"Yeah Violet, you me, Jay and the twins we're all part of this team and we have a responsibility to it" Elias said.

The boy identified as Jay had creamy white skin. His eyes were a dark blue and purple, he had longish, spiky, platinum blond hair. Jay wore worn out blue jeans that are ripped and have that punkish look, an orange shirt that has 'WARNING! Don't mess with me!' written on it in big black letters. Over his shirt he wears a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off.

She sighed, she didn't really agree with what was going on but she had to do it, Jay had told her to leave a message carved in the table so that they'd read it.

By now the van was pretty far from the clearing where the cabin was.

The chief had tried to call the others and tell them what was going on but Jay wouldn't let him. (Duh!)

After about half an hour that Kenny and Hilary were kidnapped the others still had no idea about what was going on.

**(With Kai and Angel)**

"Oh, I'm worried" Angel said.

"Why? Everything will turn out fine" Kai told her.

"No, I know but I feel like something's happened" she said.

"Will it make you feel better if you radioed them?"

"I guess"

Kai tuned it to radio one and tried to make contact with the Chief and Hilary and gave it to Angel.

"Hey, chief come in chief" Angel said over the radio.

They heard static but no answer.

"Hilary, Hilary are you there! Please someone answer!" she yelled trying to make contact with them.

"Something's wrong, their not answering" she told him.

He frowned, 'no, they couldn't have… could they?' thought Kai.

"Radio the others and tell them that Kenny and Hilary have been kidnapped" he said still frowning.

"You don't mean…" Angel said trailing off.

"Yes, I'm sure Biovolt has taken them hostage" Kai confirmed.

"Oh no!" she said gasping in horror, "how could they!"

"Just tell the others" he instructed her.

"Alright" she said as calmly as possible.

She tuned it so that all the radios could hear her at the same time.

"Hey, you guys come in, I have important news to tell you" Angel said over the radio.

"We're here" she heard Danny and Ray answer her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tyson answered after Danny and Ray.

She took a deep breath, "Kenny and Hilary have been kidnapped" she said as calm as possible once again.

"WHAT! HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN!" they all heard Tyson yell, who could blame him, after all his girlfriend that was kidnapped.

He was so mad he was about to cry, Max was doing his best to calm him down a bit.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible, who knows what else could happen" Danny said over the radio.

"What do you think we're trying to do!" Tyson yelled as he got into a quarrel with Danny and Ray.

Kai took the radio from Angel.

"Tyson do you really want to lose concentration and get lost further than you are now! I suggest you shut up and try to get out now!" he said angrily.

That shut everyone up.

**(After a couple hours, around 5)**

They finally managed to meet in a small clearing.

"I guess we can put the radios away" Max said putting it away.

"Yeah, I guess" Ray said doing the same.

Angel put hers in the backpack she brought along.

They walked in the direction their bitbeasts had instructed them and found the path.

They followed it down to the camp site.

Kai growled once he came inside, "I knew it!" he said angrily, he didn't want to be right.

Angel came up to him and looked at his frowning features.

"Kai" she said quietly and walked over to Tyson.

She hugged him, he was about to cry.

"It's alright Tyson, we'll find her and Kenny too" she reassured him, "before you know it she'll be back with you, I know you love her. Just believe, believe that we can do it, we can find her" she told him.

"Thanks" he said letting go and sitting down.

They all sympathized with him.

"Hey, you guys come here! I found something that I think you might want to see" Max said.

"How could they?" Ray said after they saw what Max was talking about.

**I'm ending it here! I'm sorry but I think it's long enough don't you? Lol.**

**I'll update as soon as possible alright and once again I'd like to thank,**

**Werecat Rei **

**J Girl **

**Animefanatic13**

**CrimsonSkye06**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what their talking about.**

**If you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW! It means a lot to me so pleaz review!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Lotz an' Lotz a Luv,**

**lil' angelgrl**


	20. Finding a Phone

**lil' angelgrl: THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**And I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! My school life is hectic but I'm tying to survive, lol.**

**Well let's see… I wanted to say that I hope everyone that lived down where hurricane Katrina took place is ok, I'm just sorry that had to happen but there are some things you can't change in life.**

**I just wanted to acknowledge the people that are suffering because of it.**

**THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWES**

**AnimeGirl329**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl**

**CrimsonSkye06**

**elementBLUE**

**kickbutt91**

**Asian-Hottie**

**Clare**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**Werecat Rei**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon**

**asfoora4**

**Here's the next chapter**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 20… O.O Already? WOW! **

**Finding a Phone (crappy title, I know)**

They finally managed to meet in a small clearing.

"I guess we can put the radios away" Max said putting it away.

"Yeah, I guess" Ray said doing the same.

Angel put hers in the backpack she brought along.

They walked in the direction their bitbeasts had instructed them and found the path.

They followed it down to the camp site.

Kai growled once he came inside, "I knew it!" he said angrily, he didn't want to be right.

Angel came up to him and looked at his frowning features.

"Kai" she said quietly and walked over to Tyson.

She hugged him, he was about to cry.

"It's alright Tyson, we'll find her and Kenny too" she reassured him, "before you know it she'll be back with you, I know you love her. Just believe, believe that we can do it, we can find her" she told him.

"Thanks" he said letting go and sitting down.

They all sympathized with him.

"Hey, you guys come here! I found something that I think you might want to see" Max said.

"How could they?" Ray said after they saw what Max was talking about.

"What is it?" Angel asked as they went over.

"That" Max said pointing to the table.

On it was a message which said:

_Don't worry about your friends we'll take care of them until it's time. Biovolt would like both Kai and Angel to join if not willingly. We will keep your friends until the tournament if you don't join us by then bad things could happen._

_-The Dark Slayers_

_P.S.: don't bother trying to save them it'll only make it worse_

They were all shocked, now Kai and Angel didn't have a choice but to join if they wanted Hilary and Kenny to be ok.

"They're doing everything they can think of to make us join and it's just not fair!" Angel yelled. She was really mad, when you mess with her she doesn't mind as much but if you mess with her friends then everyone should watch out.

"They probably won't keep their word" Danny said.

"Knowing them they probably won't but that doesn't mean they wouldn't keep them alive. We are going to have to come up with a plan" Kai suggested.

"It's probably a good idea" Ray agreed.

"I say we ignore the lame threat and go rescue them now!" Tyson proposed.

"No, they would only carry out their 'lame' threat" Danny warned.

"Know would be a good time to tell my mom what is going on, they could help" Max advised.

"I think Max is right, we should warn them, they'll probably want to steal bitbeasts again" Ray agreed, "the white tigers should know more about the situation than what Mariah's probably already told them"

"Alright, I'll tell Tala about this. He'll be more than happy to help" Kai told them.

"We'll have to warn who ever we can" Tyson said.

"Yeah, but we can't warn everyone because we don't know who and who is entering. We'll have to find out from Mr. D" Max told him.

"Oh yeah" Tyson said when he realized.

"Um… guys? Is there a phone around here?" Angel asked.

"I think there was one down the road somewhere" Danny said.

"We need two brave volunteers to go" Angel said.

"I'll go" Danny offered.

"Thanks Blaize, who else wants to go?" Angel said.

"I'll go with him" Tyson volunteered.

"Alright, you guys will leave tomorrow morning, it's already dark out" Angel told them, "Also I want you to take a radio, just in case"

"Ok" they agreed.

"Right now we need to rest tomorrow while Daniel and Tyson go to find a phone we will be practicing. We all know have an even special and stronger bond with each of our bit beasts. We need to use that to our advantage" Kai said taking charge.

He walked to the room that he was occupying, Angel went to hers. She was alone now, with out Hilary.

Danny stayed with Ray to give Kai his own room and Tyson stayed with Max.

They all decided to go to bed and rest.

**(The next day) **

They all woke up at around the same time. Tyson was up on time for once. Danny and Tyson were about to leave in search for the phone Danny said he saw.

They had eaten before Tyson ate willingly but both Kai and Danny needed some convincing which Angel provided.

After they ate Tyson and Danny headed out in search for the phone.

Max, Ray, Kai and Angel were outside practicing while they could.

**Angel's POV**

Augh! I can't believe they would stoop so low! My own father, I never would have believed it before.

When they messed with me it wasn't so bad but now, now I just wanna make them pay for endangering my friends!

'Elzer help me reach my goal!'

'_I will my dear Angel, I will…'_

I heard a voice say softly in my mind. Once I heard him I calmed down a little.

'I'm glad you're here Elzer.'

'_I'll always be here mistress; I'll never leave your side…' _

'Thank you'

I put my blade in my launcher and released it, it felt good to let Elzer's power rush through me. Whenever I put my heart and soul into my beyblade I feel her power flow through my whole body giving me the strength I need to keep going. I depend on him and he depends on me, we help each other.

Right now my concentration is on being the best I can and getting my friends back, that's the main thing I need to be worried about.

But I also can't get Kai out of my head, he's always there and I really need to concentrate!

I'm so stressed out, I need to relax. There is so much going on it's all too crazy!

I hope the guys find the phone soon we really need to get out of here and tell the others, I really wish my mom was here, she'd know how to help me.

Sigh. Ok, now it's time to get serious. Ok… relax, let Elzer's power flow through me… relax. Breath in, breath out… concentrate.

AUGH! I can't do this!

I lost all concentration and Elzer went haywire, crashed then stopped.

I fell down on my knees and I just broke down, it's too much, I can't take it anymore. I covered my tearstained face in my small hands.

We really need to do something but I just feel so helpless and I just can't do anything! Right now I wish I could just fall asleep and never wake up; I wish none of this had ever happened! I wish my mom was back with me and my dad and that we were all together, as a family. I wish that Kai didn't have to go through what he had to and that he and _his_ family were together again. I wish we could live in peace with out those creeps out there! I wish, I wish everything was ok but it isn't I know I have to realize that but this all feels like a dream. It feels like I'm gonna wake up and none of this would have happened.

I was just sitting there crying and I felt two strong and protective arms embrace my small, shaking body. Then they started slightly rocking me back and forth in a calming manner, it felt soothing.

"Calm down Angel, calm down" they whispered soothingly in my ear. I knew it was Kai; I held on to his purple shirt tightly and covered my face in his shirt crying.

"I tried to be strong… but… they, they just took… took it… too far!" I said between sobs.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Cry, let it all out" he said softly to me.

I calmed down a bit and cried silently.

I knew the others were watching. Max, Ray, they didn't say a word. They stopped and watched; they'd never seen Kai this way or seen me in this state.

"Let's practice" I said after I had calmed down in between sniffles.

"Ok" Kai said knowing that I could take care of myself, that's another thing he trusts me and my decisions, I would respect his only sometimes he's just to stubborn for his own good.

"Let's get practicing!" he said coldly to the other two.

Both Ray and Max launched at the same time.

I launched not long after, Elzer and I were happier now that I got everything I needed to out.

I let Elzer's power flow through me again, it felt good.

"Ok, I want both of you, Max and Ray to come at me" I said, I felt that I needed to be able to defeat them both if I wanted to beat those disgraceful fiends.

**Kai's POV**

We were outside practicing while Daniel and Tyson went to look for a phone.

I made an obstacle course for her and we ran it I put in some of my strength with hers. Dranzer made it with no mistakes. I turned around and saw Angel letting Elzer go freely for a little then crash. Her head was hung low and I guess she lost her concentration and crashed.

She collapsed, crying with her head face in her hands, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't stand feeling useless so I went up to her and hugged her. I relaxed myself so that she would relax a little and I rocked her softly back and forth.

I could feel her shaking.

I can understand what she's feeling, I feel it too; I just want to break down. I can't though; I can't remember the last time I did. In a way I as I was calming her I was letting out all my feelings through her. It felt good but I still felt useless and I hate it.

"Calm down Angel, calm down" I whispered to her.

She held on to my purple shirt tightly and covered her face in my shirt crying.

"I tried to be strong… but… they, they just took… took it… too far!" I heard her say between sobs.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Cry, let it all out" I told her softly.

I felt her calm down a bit as she cried silently.

The two others had stopped their training and watched us, I knew they were. I could feel their stares; they'd never seen me or her like this. I didn't like it but I couldn't help but feel like I had to do something to make her feel better, even though she is my girlfriend it's still strange acting like this. I've never had a girlfriend before; I never thought girls really mattered that way. Now I know what I feel and I like it I've found my love and I'll do anything to keep her.

"Let's practice" I heard her say after she had calmed down a little between sniffles.

"Ok" was all I could say, but I couldn't blame her I want to break down and cry to but I want to be stronger so that I won't have to. I have to be strong for her and for the others, I know it seems like I don't care but I do even if it's just a little, I guess it still counts.

I would want to practice to if I were Angel so I agreed.

"Let's get practicing!" I said coldly to Ray and Max.

They got the message and got to practicing. They launched at the same time, they were going to go against each other. Angel launched not long after.

"Ok, I want both of you, Max and Ray to come at me" Angel said with a determined tone in her voice.

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure Angel? I mean…" Max began.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now do it, it's just the two of you against me" Angel said with deep determination.

"Alright Angel, you asked for it!" Ray said attacking her.

"Elzer dodge and attack Draciel" Angel instructed.

Elzer did as he was told. He dodged Driger and attacked Draciel.

"Draciel, on defense!" shouted Max.

"Don't forget about me Angel!" Ray said reminding her he was still in the game, "ATTACK DRIGER!" he commanded.

She smirked, "you fell right into my trap… Elzer avoid Driger's attack now!"

Elzer moved out of the way and Driger crashed in to Draciel's blade sending it out of the stadium.

"(gasp) how, how'd you move so fast and get so strong?" Max asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing" Ray said agreeing with Max.

"It's the bond that she has developed with Elzer. Her bond makes her stronger and faster. You could do it too if you really tried and concentrating. Dranzer and I can do that too" Kai explained for her. During this time Angel managed to knock out Driger.

"Elzer and I have a strong bond that we have developed over time, even though I haven't had him long, his desire to help me reach my goal and my determination are all he needed to come and help me" Angel further explained.

As Ray and Max though about it, Kai spoke up once more.

"Instead of our normal training we get to practice intertwining our strength with that of out bitbeasts strengths" he said.

"Ok, I think that'll be easier than what we usually do" Max shrugged.

"That's fine with me" Ray said.

They let their blades go freely and they concentrated and tried to contact their bitbeasts again like they had the previous night.

**(With Tyson and Danny)**

"Are you sure you saw a phone down here?" Tyson asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, why?" Danny asked in return.

"No reason, it's just that I wish we could get there faster! We've been walking for ages!" he complained. He really wanted to save Hilary but he couldn't do it if they were stranded out in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Tyson" Danny said out of the blue after about 10 min of silence.

"Huh? For, for what?" he asked confused.

"For everything that has happened" Danny responded.

"As long as we save Hilary I don't care about anything else" Tyson told him.

"You really lover, I mean real, true love right?" Danny asked.

"Hmm… yeah I do, I've never felt like this for anyone. Ever since I first met her I was always nervous around her and kept making an idiot of myself. But then I just told her I loved her… I wonder if Kai and Ray feel the way I do when they're with their girlfriends" Tyson said.

Danny stayed quiet for a while, longing for someone to love like Tyson, Ray and Kai. He thought that Max probably felt like him, lonely and misplaced. Everyone had a pair but them.

"I wish I had someone to love like that" he said looking out to the distance as if looking for his one true love out there.

"I never thought I'd find her so soon, I always thought I'd be single until I was at least 18 or something, I'm not too good with girls" Tyson admitted.

Danny laughed lightly, "She loves you back, and I can see why you're happy most of the time and why you are so mad right now"

"Hmm… you'll find her, you'll find the one that's right for you, I bet you anything Angel will try to help" he said and they both laughed.

They kept on walking in silence, the trail was long.

After what seemed like hours they kept on walking, then Tyson suddenly interrupted the silence, "I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" Tyson yelled running towards a phone booth in the distance.

Once Danny caught sight of it he sprinted towards it catching up with Tyson.

When they reached it Tyson picked up the phone and inserted some change.

"Umm, do you know the number?" Tyson asked sweatdropping. Danny sweatdropped also giving him a business card Mr. Dickinson had given him.

"Thanks"

"No prob"

Tyson dialed the number and his secretary answered, "hello, you have reach the BBA chairman's phone who may I ask is speaking?" she greeted.

"Umm, hi, uh, I really need to speak with Mr. D its urgent!" he told her.

"Alright, please hold on for a minute" she responded.

A little later Mr. Dickinson came on.

"Hello, this is Mr. Dickinson" he answered with that cheery attitude he always had.

"Hey Mr. Dickinson" Tyson greeted, "something urgent came up and we have to get back to civilization"

"Oh, ok, what is this urgent occasion?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Angel said she wasn't feeling well and Hilary sent us to tell you that we needed to leave now, I'm not to sure why but we found the phone down the road and yeah… probably girl thing" Tyson managed to come up with a white lie so he wouldn't have to worry the old man any more than needed. He already had enough to worry about.

"Alright Tyson, you go back to the others and I'll have a bus sent up there by morning" Mr. D concluded.

"'kay, thanks a lot" Tyson agreed.

"Take care until then and I'll see you at the tournament in a couple weeks" Mr. Dickinson said his good byes.

"Yeah, thanks again, until then" Tyson said.

"We'll have a bus here by morning" he told Danny after he'd hung up the phone.

"Ok, but why'd you lie to Mr. Dickinson?" Danny asked.

"I figured he already had enough to worry about and he didn't need all the real details" Tyson explained.

"I guess you're right, you know your different now"

"Different… how?"

"Well, you seem more, more… I don't know, more… mature and serious, I guess"

"So what are you saying, I'm immature?" he asked getting irritated.

"Well no, but…"

"Whatever, how can you expect me to be happy and everything when everything is messed up at the moment?" he asked.

"I don't know, It's just kind of weird, I guess" Danny said to him.

From there they walked in silence until they got back to the cabin.

**(With Angel and the group)**

They were all tying to concentrate on using both their bitbeasts strength and their own. Angel, Kai and Tyson had already mastered this but it was needed if the others were going to help. They would need all the strength they could get.

"I hope they found a phone…" Angel said drifting off.

She was wondering what her brother was doing at the moment.

"They should have already found it, it wasn't to far from here" Kai told her.

"Hmm, I just can't help but be worried after all that has happened…" she said trailing off once again,

"I know, they'll be back soon, just wait and see" he said to her as he hugged her loosely.

"Thanks" she said at his attempt to make her feel better, it had worked slightly.

Then he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. He knew it would cheer her up that's why he did it, that's why he smiled.

"You know one of these days I'll get you to laugh, just watch, I'll do it" she warned him, her smile not leaving her lips.

After a while Max caught sight of Danny coming down the road and told Angel.

"Hey, Angel, Tyson and your brother are coming back!" he yelled.

Kai and Angel came out of the cabin.

"I can't wait to go back to the dojo" Ray said.

"Me neither" Max agreed.

When Angel's brother and Tyson finally reached the cabin Angel and Ray came up to them with Max and Kai not to far behind.

"We found the phone and called Mr. Dickinson, he said that there'd be a bus here tomorrow morning" Danny said.

"Ok, that works" Ray responded for the others.

"Angel?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, what?" Angel responded.

"Umm… if Mr. Dickinson asks, we had to go home because you weren't feeling well and Hilary said we had to leave now" Tyson told her.

"Ok, wait, why?" she said suspiciously.

"That's what I told him" he reasoned.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Well, he has a lot to worry about already right? So I figured that it wouldn't hurt if he didn't know the whole truth" he told them.

"Oh, ok then" Max answered.

"Are you sure that's what you told him?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Tyson said.

"Ok"

"We need to practice" Kai said.

"Then let's get practicing" Tyson said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure you're the real Tyson?" asked Angel.

"YES! I'M THE REAL TYSON!" he yelled and got his beyblade ready to launch, "are we going to practice or what?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged the way Tyson was acting off.

**I'm ending it here, I'm sorry once again for not updating sooner! I REALLY AM SORRY! It's just there's so much to do here at my house!**

**Well I'll try to update sooner…**

**And if you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**PLEAZ, PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW! It means a lot to me so pleaz review!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Amor para siempre (love forever)**

**lil' angelgrl**


	21. Meeting the Russian Bladerz

**lil' angelgrl: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! PLEAZ FORGIVE ME!**

**Ok you guys I'm seriously sorry! I'm sorry for not updating sooner; school has taken over my free time! It sucks! I'll try harder, but I also have stories to read, e-mails to answer ect. And I'm afraid I'm going to be updating randomly for a while, sorry!**

**Ok, I'm also going to honor all those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**CrimsonSkye06**

**Clare**

**kickbutt91**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon **

**AnimeGirl329**

**Werecat Rei**

**asfoora4**

**HeatlessDevil**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I now have 180 reviews in total! YAY!**

**(I am so sorry for the crappy team name! If you have a better one pleaz tell me)**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 21**

**Meeting the Russian Bladerz**

The bus arrived early the next morning just like Mr. Dickinson had said the day before.

The boys and Angel were all ready to leave; once the bus had arrived they all filed in.

Kai sat with Angel in the back, Danny sat with Max, who carried Dizzy under his arm, both Ray and Tyson were sitting somewhere in the middle of the miniature bus and Kenny sat up front as always.

The ride was quiet.

When they finally got back to Tyson's dojo they all went to the back yard.

"Hey! Homies you're back so soon?" asked Grandpa when he realized that they had returned.

"Yeah, Grandpa, we're back" Tyson said without much enthusiasm.

"Uhh… where is that Hilary chick and the chiefster?" Grandpa asked looking around.

The group was silent for a little a moment until Max spoke up.

"They won't be around for a while" he said careful not to worry the old man.

"Well, why aren't they?" Grandpa tried to counter.

"It's a long story" Danny said.

"Did you get into a fight with the little lady?" Grandpa asked Tyson.

"NO, FAR FROM THAT!" he said yelling, he felt pure anger and was letting it out on his grandpa.

"Jeez, no need to bite off my head! I may be old but not deaf!" he yelled equally as loud.

"Sorry, I guess I just need to vent" he said.

"Well do it somewhere else and not at me!" he exclaimed.

"It's time to practice" Kai announced.

"Come one Tyson, let's practice it might help. You can take it out on Elzer or Dranzer; we're strong enough to take it!" Angel said trying to be cheerful.

"Kay" Tyson agreed.

They were practicing for about two hours then they went in to eat dinner, it was after all dusk.

"Ok we need a plan" Angel said, "who's gonna call the demolition boys or the blitzkrieg boys or whatever they call them selves"

"I'll do it, I've known them longer" Kai volunteered.

"I'll talk to my mom" Max offered.

"Are we really going to wait until after the tournament?" Ray asked.

"We have no choice" Danny said.

"We'll rescue them no matter what!" Tyson declared.

"I have an idea" Danny said, "we could keep Gemini there, in Biovolt, a little longer then a couple of days before the tournament they could escape and come with us" he said.

"That's good, that's good, we need more, more ideas" Angel said now pacing back and forth.

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai got out his cell phone and started punching numbers.

"Hey… where'd you get that cell phone!" Angel asked.

"I've always had it" he simply said.

"Then why didn't you use it when we were stranded!" Tyson stupidly asked.

"It didn't get a signal" he said annoyed.

"Tala? ... It's Kai… we need to talk seriously, they're back for more… they're after Angel and me… you'll see… ok, I think there's enough room for all five of you here at the dojo… one week before? Ok… until then..." Kai said.

While he was on the phone the rest were dead silent for once trying to listen in with no luck, they only heard Kai's side of the conversation.

"Are they coming?" Max asked.

"Yeah, one week before the tournament" Kai answered.

"Ok, on second thought… I, I don't want to worry my mom, I mean we can handle this can't we?" Max asked worriedly, he was afraid Boris might somehow harm his mother if they got involved.

"I understand Maxie" Angel said.

"I just think we shouldn't involve so many people…" Max began.

"Your right Max, that's why we didn't tell Mr. Dickinson or Tyson's grandpa" Danny reasoned.

Max sighed, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt" he said.

"Ok we'll just keep it to a minimum" Angel suggested.

"We'd better get to sleep, it's late" Kai said coldly, not as cold as he used to be before but cold none the less. He stood up; he was sitting on the couch with the rest of the group and left towards his room.

The rest silently followed.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Hilary's POV**

"What do you want with us!" I demanded.

"We have orders to keep you here until the tournament" the girl I remembered was Violet said.

"But why?" I heard Kenny ask.

"To make it easier for Kai and Angel to join us of course" a guy with eyes that were a dark blue and purple; with longish, spiky, platinum blond hair otherwise known as Jay said.

"Jeez, Jay, I still don't think it was right to kidnap them" I managed to hear Violet say under her breath.

"What did you say Violet?" Elias asked.

"Nothing" Violet said a little louder.

I looked at her; she seemed kind of sad or angry or something.

I turned my gaze from the group I was watching and arguing with to take in my surroundings. I saw 3 gray, stone walls surrounding us and a door made of metal bars, and no windows of any kind. Kenny and I were locked up in a small room; it looked like a jail cell. I just stood banging on the metal barred door and yelling at them every once in a while, it was no use; it wouldn't faze them.

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Elias yelled at me.

"Well I'm not the one who locked us up!" I tried to counter.

He growled; I could tell he didn't like me too much.

Two figures came down the corridor, one was a girl the other was a boy, I could tell that much.

The girl wore a long black jacket, which reached under her knees as did the boys only his was all white. Both jackets had hoods which both of them wore covering some of their face I had noticed.

"Leave" the boy said.

"Hey, I'm captain of this team so you should listen to me not the other way around!" Jay yelled.

"We said, leave" the girl said bitterly.

"No, you are NOT in charge!" Jay argued hotheadedly.

Both the girl and the boy took lifted their hoods so that I could see their faces clearly and looked at them with an annoyed look.

"I know that that's why we are following orders of the higher up" the boy said.

"Now, leave" the girl said again.

The other three left reluctantly. Jay continued to glare at them.

I just looked at the two who were now in front of her, 'I wonder if they'd be here to help… I don't think so….' my thoughts drifted off…

The boy and the girl both had crimson red eyes and silver hair.

"Ok their gone Grace, you don't have to be so cold" the boy said jokingly.

"Shut up Jesse!" the girl, Grace, yelled at him.

"Don't worry you guys everything will be fine… in time" the boy, Jesse, told us. He and the girl smiled slightly at us.

Kenny and I were confused.

'Maybe they _are_ going to help us…' I thought.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**(Skip to 10 days before the tournament)**

For the past 2 weeks the Bladebreakers had been training hard.

**Angel's POV (during practice)**

**(The rest is gong to be in her POV)**

"LET IT RIP!" yelled Ray.

"GO DRACIEL!" Max called out.

Ray and Max's blades collided; they were having one of those practice matches.

I had already gone against Danny, it was fun he keeps getting stronger but I do too, he beat me once and it was a draw the second time then I managed to beat him and the next one was draw also, I managed to beat him once more but I got real tired so I sat out and rested a bit while he went against Kai who ended in a draw then beat him.

I am determined to be as strong as him, I only have a week and a couple days left so I'm going to try my hardest.

Ray and Max's battle ended; Max managed to win.

"Let's go two out of three" I heard Ray challenge Max.

"Sure" Max accepted.

They battled again this time Ray won.

Then they went at it again, Ray won, again.

"Hey, Angel" I heard Danny call.

"Yeah?" I said in response.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he came and sat by me on the porch steps.

"Pretty good considering all that's going on" I responded.

He stayed quiet for a while.

"Where's Kai?" I asked breaking the silence.

"He went in" Danny responded.

"Oh, ok" I said, and looked out at the scenery of Tyson's backyard.

Kai came out not long after.

"We're going to the airport in half an hour" he announced.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

But by then he had already gone inside.

I followed him in.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" he responded he was cleaning Dranzer like he didn't have anything better to do.

"So, why are we going to the airport?" I asked.

"Tala's coming, we're gong to go pick them up and meet their newest bladers and you will meet them all as well" Kai told me.

"Ok, so are they here, like, now?"

Kai shrugged, "they just said to go in half an hour"

"I'm gonna tell the rest then, I'll be back!" I said as I went back outside to where the others were.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled as I neared them, "Guess what!"

"What?" Max asked.

"Tala's here!" I exclaimed, even though I've never met him. I've only heard of him and his team and seen a couple pictures of their team.

"Yes! Finally!" Tyson exclaimed.

"We'll be ready in fifteen" Ray confirmed.

"Danny let's go to the other room and wait with Kai" I told him.

"Kay" he agreed.

We walked out to where Kai was only to find him gone.

"So, where is he?" Danny asked.

"Dunno" I shrugged.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside with me.

'Maybe he's outside…' I thought.

"There he is, at the entrance" Danny pointed out.

"Jeez! Make me look for you why don't you!" I yelled at Kai.

He just smirked slightly.

"The others will be out in a few minutes" Danny informed him.

He only nodded in response.

After a couple of minutes the rest of the guys were outside.

"Are we walking?" Tyson asked.

"What do you think Tyson?" Danny asked.

"Umm… yeah?"

"Or do you have a car that can fit us and the… what are they called again? The Blitzkrieg Boys or the Demolition Boys?" I asked, I'd forgotten if they'd changed their name.

"It's the…" Max began before Kai cut him off.

"Actually it's the Russian Bladerz" Kai said.

We all talked about random things trying to avoid the real reason of why the Russian Bladerz were coming.

Then we finally reached the airport and looked for the team outside.

"Where were they gonna be Kai? They're not here" Tyson said.

"Let's go inside maybe their in there" Max suggested.

"Yeah let's go" Ray said.

I followed them into the airport, it was big and it had a snack room type of place, a small cafeteria I guess you could say.

I saw people walking here and there, all trying to get somewhere.

I lost sight of my team.

"Um, guys?" I called out, "Guys?" I was looking for like five minutes.

All of a sudden an arm came out and rested on my shoulder.

"AH!" I yelped when I felt it.

I turned to where the arm came from it was Kai.

"God! You scared me!" I exclaimed hitting him lightly.

He smirked, I glared slightly, "You're mean you know that" I told him.

He kept his smirk as he talked, "Come on we found them" he said to me.

"Oh, really?" I asked dumbly.

He nodded.

"Well, lead the way!" I said happily.

He headed off towards the small cafeteria I had seen when we came in.

Danny and the others had already been introduced or reintroduced.

"Where were you?" I heard Ray ask when we got there.

"I got a little… sidetracked" I said embarrassed.

"You got lost huh?" Max decided to chime in.

"Humph!" I said pouting.

"Angel, Tala, Tala, Angel" Kai bluntly introduced.

Tala had blood red hair up in something that looked like devil horns, it was cool I have to say. He wore a white suit thingy with traces of other colors (same as season 3). He was hot I have to admit! And his eyes were the most striking, they were and icy blue. At first glance they seem cold and unfeeling but then if you look good enough you can see a little bit behind that. He was just a little bit taller than Kai but shorter than Danny, he seemed well built too.

I also noticed the others on the team too.

There was a big blond guy; he looked tough and _really_ well built. (Clothes same as season 3) he looked mean but he seemed cool too, if I could break through to Kai he seems easier, maybe. Then there was a light lilac haired guy, he was lean and also looked pretty serious. There was a fourth guy, he didn't really look like the rest he had pale skin but he didn't have the same serious look, he seemed more cheerful. He had baby blue hair; it reminds me of Kenny's hair only I could just barely see light brown eyes peeking from under. He wore beige colored pants and a long sleeved white and red shirt. He was taller than Kai just a bit. I have to admit they all seemed real tough.

I changed into my happy mood almost immediately.

"Hi!" I said as I went up to shake his hand.

"Hey" he said as we shook hands, I did my little kiss on the cheek thing since it is tradition; well for me anyway.

Tala was going to say something but I interrupted him.

"Don't worry it's just tradition for me to kiss people when I first meet them" I said quickly stealing a glance at Kai; he was trying to look like he didn't care when I could easily tell he was jealous. I guess no one else but I had noticed this. I smiled to myself.

"Oh" he said understanding.

I smiled and waited to be introduced to the rest.

"Angel, Spencer, Spencer, Angel" Kai pointed out the big guy with blond hair.

"Hello, Spencer" I said to him.

He didn't say much he just nodded and shook my hand I smiled and tried to kiss him like the rest but he's really tall so it's kinda hard.

I somehow managed to give him a kiss then waited to be introduced to the other guy.

"Brian, Angel, Angel, Brian" Kai introduced the lilac haired guy to me.

I repeated the process with him, he said 'hi' at least.

"Angel…" Kai said but faltered because he didn't know the other boys name.

"Alec" the baby blue haired guy provided.

"Alec, Angel" Kai continued.

"Hey, Alec" I said also kissing him.

"Hey" he responded.

"So, that's all of you?" I asked.

"I thought there was suppose to be another player. Every team's supposed to have 5 members right?" Max asked.

"Yeah but she's in the bathroom or something" Tala said.

"You have a GIRL on your team!" Tyson said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes Tyson, we have a _girl_ on our team"

"I thought you thought that they were weak and everything" Tyson continued.

"No, _you _thought that not me or the rest of the team" Tala countered.

Tyson pouted, it was a funny sight.

"She's coming" Alec said.

I was looking back at Ray who was behind me as was Max, they were staring at something in front of them but behind me. I looked at Kai besides me; he looked kind of surprised so I looked in the direction they were all looking at.

I was equally surprised in front of me was one of my best friends.

"Raisa?" I said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Angel?" she asked.

I squealed and jumped on her enveloping her in a huge hug.

"OH MY GOD! It's been so long!" I said excitedly.

"Jeez, I didn't think I'd see you in a while, much less here!" she exclaimed.

We broke our hug.

"I take it you know each other" Ray asks.

"Yeah" I respond cheerfully.

"We're the **best **of friends!" Raisa says.

I grin and so does she.

"Let me introduce you to my teammates" I say to Raisa.

"Kai!" Raisa says when she sees him.

"It's been a while since _we _saw each other!" Raisa exclaims and she hugs him.

Now I'm confused not to mention a little jealous.

I guess that it shows because Kai speaks up.

"From the abbey" he says.

"Oh" I respond, "that's cool!" I exclaim.

"Ok, Raisa, this is Max" I introduce.

"Hi Max" she greets.

"Hello Raisa" he greets back.

"Ray" I say introducing Ray.

"Hey" He says to Raisa.

"Hey to you too" she responds.

"Hi, I'm Tyson" Tyson says before I get to introduce him.

"Well, hi Tyson" Raisa says already annoyed by him.

"And this is my big bro DANNY!" I say with a huge grin.

"Oh, so _he's_ you're brother" Raisa says approvingly, "he's hot" she says bluntly.

"Um, thanks" he says smiling.

"Don't worry you guys are hot too" she says to the other guys.

I laugh, "Same old Raisa"

"Hey, you can't blame me can you?" she said.

"I guess not" I said, "but I have to warn you Tyson and Ray are taken, you don't wanna mess with their girls" I warned her.

"Ok, besides, I guess, I'm taken too" she said shrugging.

"Oh really?" I said curiously, "and who might I ask is the lucky guy?"

She walks over to her team and hugs Tala.

"Tala" she simply says.

Tala blushes a bit but doesn't deny it.

I saw Kai smirk as well as the rest of the Russian Bladers.

"You know… you two make a good couple" I said nodding my head in approvement (sp?)

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I assure her with a little laugh.

Raisa's one of those beautiful people who have that perfect body that every girl wants.

She's pale skinned unlike me and has silver eyes. She wears a black cat suit that accents her curves and with a chain like belt hanging loosely on her waist. Along with a gun holder that is strapped to her right leg, it holds her beyblade launcher which is in the shape of a gun. She has 4 inch high heeled boots which reach under her knees and black gloves. She also wears a silver bracelet on her left hand, and has 3 piercing on each ear.

She wears her hair wild and loose. It's a dirty blond color and reaches to mid back I guess you could say it gives her an attractive untamed look.

I think that someone like her would look good on a guy as hot as Tala.

"Let's go" I heard Kai say.

"Ok" I said and latched on to his arm.

I didn't want to get lost in the mob of people so I took precautions.

He didn't do anything so I stayed.

Raisa came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you going out?" she asked as if it were impossible.

"Yeah, I guess" I responded with a huge grin.

"The frozen heart of the ice prince has finally melted! I've known him forever and he didn't once show too much emotion much less to a girl!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"I've got the magic touch" I heard myself say then laugh.

"You'll never change will you?" she asked me.

"Nope!" I chirped.

Once we got outside the airport we all headed towards Tyson's dojo.

**Ok it ends here!**

**I hope it was ok; you just got to meet the now Russian Bladerz and 2 more OC's.**

**Tell me what you think of them, Tala and Raisa will play a pretty big role later on… you'll just have to keep reading and waiting for updates.**

**To tell you the truth, that's why I keep updating, it's all because of you guys!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**PLEAZ REVIEW!  
And if you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Lotz a Luv,**

**lil' angelgrl**


	22. The Tournament FINALLY!

**lil' angelgrl: WOW! It took a while but I did it, COME ON YOU GUYS PLEAZ REVIEW IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING! I'm loosing inspiration PLEAZ you guys/girls! **

**Well, anyways sorry if it's not too good, I didn't really check over it, I wanted to get it up as soon as I had a chance to finish typing it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!**

**CrimsonSkye06**

**elementBLUE**

**Werecat Rei**

**AnimeGirl329**

**Hiei-Touya-icedemon**

**Fire Princess**

**luvisgood**

**HeartlessDevil**

**saphirerose**

**Death Angel's Shadow**

**babii-kitti**

**asfoora4**

**kickbutt91**

**I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO REVIEW!**

**I e-mailed you guys, well, I tried... if I could I did! **

**Well, I hope you read it and tell me what you think…**

**I'll shut up now…**

**An Unexpected Love**

**Ch. 22**

**The Tournament (FINALLY!)**

**Kai's POV (in his room, lying on his bed)**

The Russian Bladerz stayed in the practice room of the dojo. **(A/N: what's it called?)**

But Raisa stayed with Angel and Danny moved out and stayed with Ray.

Everything's hopefully getting better… Tala and his team are here, that should count for something.

Tala and Raisa are both willing to help Spencer and Brian will help on the outside.

I'll tell them my plan in the morning.

Right now I need to sleep and rest up for the tournament in three days.

We are ready.

Tyson, Ray, Max, Angel, and I, we're ready for this tournament and we are going to win no matter what!

Even though I'll never admit it openly I still care.

I sighed a long sigh.

Boris, my grandfather and all the others will pay for all the pain they've caused.

I swear I will, we will.

With that I dozed off to a light sleep.

**(The next day)**

I woke up early as usual and went to wake the others up.

Ray and Danny were up talking, Tyson was asleep as always but I managed to get him up as well as Max who was in the next room.

They went into the kitchen as I went to wake Angel and Raisa up.

Raisa was up just lying on the bed looking at the ceiling while Angel slept.

She saw me and shooed me out.

Same old Raisa… her and her privacy.

Then after they were all awake and in the kitchen I went to where Tala and the rest of his team were. They were all awake, that's a surprise.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen" I said to them. They got up and followed me.

**(Later in the kitchen)**

"So what's our plan?" Ray asked.

"Well we were thinking last night…" Tala began.

"Yeah?" Tyson butted in.

"We were thinking that we should just go through this tournament like nothing was wrong" he said.

"What! But something is WRONG!" Tyson argued.

"I know but this way you'll confuse them and make them think you're starting to look at things their way" he countered.

"I see what you're saying, kinda" Angel voiced, "you're saying that we should kinda pretend like we're giving in then they might give them back, right?"

"Yeah, something like that" Tala said.

'I already have something in mind' I thought, 'and I'll possibly have to do it in secret'

After our talk I took them all outside for some training. We trained intensely for hours the remaining days until the tournament.

**(Fast forward to the day before the tournament, two days later. Mid afternoon) **

**Angel's POV**

We talked a lot about the tournament tomorrow, this one will determine who will battle in the world championships this year, it's all complicated but it's working some how.

Raisa and I got to talk and catch up a lot. I think we are really ready for this now. We will kick but at this tournament.

It's already 6:48… Tyson is outside; he hasn't been himself with out Hilary around. Ray well, he's been taking all this pretty hard and is happy Mariah wasn't here because she would have been kidnapped along with Hilary and Kenny. Kai, he's been more distant than usual, something's going on and I'm gonna find out what is it sooner or later. Max, he's always trying to help me cheer the others up but it helps only a little. As for the others they are all quiet but they are helping in anyway they can and that's great.

"I'm going to bed you guys" I told them and retreated to my room. 'I'll search for Kai later', I thought. I shut the door when I stepped in and flopped onto my bed.

'_Is something wrong' _a voice called in my head. I knew it was Elzer in a heartbeat.

'No not really… I'm just wondering what was up with Kai. He's been really distant lately, more than usual' I said, I my head.

'_Do you have a plan for the tournament?' _Elzer asked.

'Yes and no'

'_You do realize that this tournament is really important…' _he began.

'I know, I know… it's just that well…' I was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door.

'I'll talk to you later Elzer' I thought as I got up to open the door.

'_Until then' _I heard his voice echo in my head.

I opened the door. Raisa stood there.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Hey" I said smiling a small smile in return.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Tomorrow's the big day" she said kind of sadly.

"Yeah I know"

"You ready to kick some butt?" she asked happily.

"Oh yeah" I said happier.

"You know I really missed your optimism" she told me.

"I know, and I missed your outgoingness" is said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I'll help you all the way you know that right?"

"Yes I do, we'll all do this together" I told her.

She nodded.

"We all have old scores to settle" she said with a light darkness in her eyes.

"Hey, you never really told me, about how you know Kai" I reminded her.

"It was a long time ago, in the abbey, we stuck together. Tala, Kai and I. We were the best of friends and they helped me escape I said I would come back to them someday and get revenge for them somehow but I got stuck in that crappy orphanage!" she said annoyed.

"Oh" I said, "Well, you wanna help round all the others up for an early sleep. We'll need all the rest we can get" I proposed.

"Sure, there's nothing better to do" she said with a slight laugh.

I got up and we went to where all the boys were. The majority were in the living/common room. Kai and Max were the only one's who weren't.

"Hey! You guys come on let's all go to bed now" Raisa announced.

"We'll need all the rest we can get for tomorrow" I reminded them all.

I walked over to Tyson; he was moping around on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said without much enthusiasm.

"I know you feel horrible but you'll get to see her tomorrow, we'll get them back you know we will!" I assured him.

"I know" he said.

"Ok" I said giving him a small hug.

I got back up and headed outside to where I believed Kai was.

I looked around I saw Raisa talking with Max. He looked kind of sad too, I wonder why… Raisa will cheer him up, hopefully.

I climbed the wall to get to the roof; I know Kai likes to go up there.

'Just as I though… he's up here' I thought.

I just sat next to him looking at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"The tournament" he said, short answer.

"Did you know that we are going to win?" I asked.

He smiled, God I love it when he smiles! I couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope so. We'll need to give it our all" he told me.

"Yeah, the others are up for it, and so am I" I told him, "One question though"

"Huh?"

"Who and who's gonna be in the tournament" I asked.

"So far groups that we know are the white tigers and the Russian Bladerz of course. Then there are the Majestics, Saint Shields, Psykicks, and a new group called the Elemental Warrior, oh and we can't forget the Blade Slayers. We get to go up against them only because we are the World Champs" he informed me.

"Oh, ok"

"Hey, um, do you know what's wrong with Maxie?"

"Maxie?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him. What do you want one too?" I asked jokingly.

"Uh no thanks, and no I don't know what's wrong with him, I don't really like to get into others business" he said.

"Ok just wondering…um, about the, uh, situation, we're in. um, what exactly are we going to do, I mean will they really return Hilary and Kenny?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed deeply, "That's the problem, I don't think they will, they'll probably keep them until we do join" he explained.

"Oh"

"Come on, we should get some sleep" he suggested and stood up.

I did the same and stood up and then we climbed down, to tiered to jump.

**(Next day)**

**(Ok I'm just going to tell you now, this tournament is the finals, the BladeBreakers got to be in it in the finals only because they are the world champions, ok?)**

**Normal POV**

The gang was all awake and outside ready to go to the stadium. A bus was supposed to come pick them up at 10 in the morning the tournament started at noon but they had to get there earlier.

Once the bus arrived they all piled in.

Kai Angel, Tala and Raisa sat in the very back. In front of Tala and Raisa was Alec, in front of him was Brian and Spencer and in front of _them_ was Tyson. 2 seats in front of Kai and Angel sat Max and farther up was Ray.

When they got to the stadium they were left at the front where they were mobbed by the media.

All sorts of questions were asked.

Tyson was trying to act like his usual self, it was quite believable.

Tala, Kai, Brian and Spencer walked in ignoring everyone and walking n casually.

Angel was walking along a huge smile on her face looking at all the people at the stadium; she hadn't seen so many people in one place for a while.

Raisa walked along looking at every camera she saw she didn't smile much but it added to her image. Raisa loved the attention even though she didn't show it, you could see it in her eyes; she loved it.

Max was hyper, turns out that on the bus he had eaten a chocolate bar. He was waving and getting a lot of attention, he was acting like Tyson for a bit.

Ray was calm he smiled and acknowledged them all.

Inside it was roaring with cheering fans, they went in to the locker room where all the other teams were gong to be. The Russian Bladerz went to another part of the room.

"RAY!" they all heard someone yell as a pink blur knocked Ray to the ground.

"Heheh, hey Mariah" Ray said muffled by Mariah's hug.

Once she let go of him she blushed a little.

"Heh, sorry!" she said sheepishly.

"Jeez, no hug for me?" Angel asked.

"Oh, of course!" she said hugging Angel too.

Then she hugged all the other guys, even Kai, who didn't hug her back.

"Mariah who'd you find?" a short kid with green hair said from behind her.

"Oh, hey Kevin, it's the Bladebreakers" she said.

"Who's she?" he asked pointing at Angel.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce you" she said, "Kevin go get the rest of the team so you can meet her"

He ran off to get the rest of their team.

"That was Kevin, he's part of the white tiger x" she told her.

"Oh, ok" Angel responded.

"Hey guys!" they heard another voice call.

"Lee!" Ray said, "How've you been?"

"Good, pretty good" he responded shaking hands with Ray.

"Oh, by the way guys this is Angel and Danny, her brother. Angel, Danny this is Gary" she said pointing to the big guy with them (same clothes and season 3).

"Hello" he responded in a slow deep voice.

"Hello" Danny said.

"Hey, Gary" Angel responded trying the whole kissing and greeting thing. Kai, in the background, had a scowl on his face.

He looked confused.

"Tradition" Mariah explained.

"Oh" he replied nodding knowingly

"This is Kevin, I already told you that" Mariah said.

"Hi" Angel said shaking hands with him.

"Hey" he responded.

She did the whole kiss thing with ease since he was short.

"Hey" Danny greeted.

"Lee" Mariah continued.

"Hi" she said again continuing the process.

"Hello" Lee said in response.

"Hi" Danny said once again.

"Oh and this is our new member Ginger!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Hello" she said she was the same height as Mariah. She wore red capris with orange lining and a Chinese style shirt also with orange lining. She had an orange sash around her waist, much like Ray's red sash, and Chinese style red shoes.

Her hair was light orange hair with red strands loose on her face that is braided and reached to mid thigh. She had golden neko-jinn eyes too.

"Hi!" Angel said greeting her.

"Hey" Danny greeted.

"Hello, the names Max" Max introduced himself.

"Hey! I'm Tyson" he introduced.

"Hi Max, Tyson" she said.

"I'm Ray" Ray said introducing himself as well.

"Oh, so you're Ray, Mariah has told me a lot about you" she said smiling.

"Oh really?" he asked looking at Mariah.

"Nothing bad I assure you" Mariah added.

"I hope not" Ray went along with it.

"Anyway, this is Kai" Mariah introduced.

"Um, where?" Ginger asked.

"Hold on I'll get him" Angel volunteered.

She looked for him and finally found him he wasn't to far from the group.

"Jeez, why do you always hide?" Angel asked him.

"I don't" he simply said.

"Whatever, come on, you'll get to meet the new member for white tiger x"

He didn't respond to her just followed her to where the rest were.

"Ok, _this_ is Kai" Angel introduced.

"Oh, hello"

"Hn" Kai grunted.

"Don't worry, he's always like that" Tyson told Ginger.

"Hey, you guys! I see my mom! I'll see you guys later!" Max said running off towards the All Starz.

"Let's go say hi to everyone" Angel suggested to Kai.

He shrugged.

"Fine! Don't say anything, let's go!" she said parting from the rest.

"So you'll have to introduce me to everyone because I don't know them" Angel said cheerfully.

He sighed, "Fine"

Angel and Kai went off on their own, and Danny went with the others to meet the other teams.

They met the Majestics when Enrique came up to Angel.

"Hello mademoiselle" he said kissing her hand.

"Um, hi?" Angel responded.

"Leave her alone Enrique" Kai said.

"Huh?" Enrique asked dumbly.

"I said leave her alone" Kai said through warningly.

"Hehehe, sorry, didn't realize she was taken" he said sheepishly.

Angel blushed a little.

"Oh hey Kai, I didn't realize it was you" he said, "who would've though…" he mumbled.

"Enrique! What are you doing?" asked another voice from somewhere behind them.

"Oh hey Johnny, Elycia" he greeted, "I was just talking with Kai and…"

"Angel, the name's Angel" Angel told him.

"And Angel"

"Who's Angel" Johnny said coming up to them.

"A new… friend" he replied.

"Kai" Johnny acknowledged.

"Johnny" Kai responded.

"Oh this is Elycia" Johnny introduced a girl the girl whose waist he was holding.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

She had light green hair, neck length, with light pink bangs that were longer than her actual hair. She had dark emerald eyes.

She wore a denim beret type of hat, like Oliver's only a little different. She also wore white leather pants that flared slightly at the bottom and a denim halter top.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi, I'm Angel" she greeted the other girl like she would any other.

"Hn" responded Kai.

"Same old Kai" Johnny said.

"Hn" he responded again.

"Whatever" Johnny said, "Robert, Oliver over here!" he called.

"By the way, I'm Johnny, as you can see"

"Hi" Angel greeted like she did usually, with the kiss and all.

"Don't worry Elycia, its only tradition" Angel explained laughing slightly.

Elycia nodded.

"How come I don't get a kiss?" Enrique pouted.

"Oh, but you did… you kissed my hand" Angel said.

Enrique pouted more.

"Hello, Kai and…" a guy with purple hair came up with a boy that had green hair at his side.

"Angel, the name's Angel" she said to the boys and greeted them as she usually would.

"I'm Robert leader of the Majestics and this is Oliver" the guy with purple hair introduced.

They didn't think anything of the way she introduced herself so she didn't need to explain.

"Well as you can tell, I'm the new addition to the Bladebreakers" Angel informed them.

"Will all bladers please come to the arena, I repeat will all the bladers please come to the arena!" they all heard DJ Jazzman announce.

"Well, we should all head off to the arena now" suggested Oliver.

"Yeah, ok!" Angel said, "come on Kai, we'll finish the intros later!" she said heading of to the arena with the Majestics closely behind.

"What a strange girl" Johnny murmured.

"Yeah, and I think she's hooked up with Kai" Enrique added.

"Even stranger" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah" Enrique agreed.

Soon they were all at the arena all in separate groups about to be introduced to the public.

**(A/N: just to tell you I'm not going to add A.J. or Brad, I wouldn't get their characters right…)**

"Ok then, it seems all the teams are here!" DJ Jazzman said through his microphone.

"First off, here's the Russian Bladerz with their new teammates Raisa and Alec!" he introduced.

There was a lot of cheering for them and a lot of catcalls from the guys for Raisa. Tala glared at all the guys he could, although it wasn't as fierce as Kai's glare could be.

There were a lot of fan girls screaming for Tala and the others but especially for Tala.

"Now for the Majestics and their new team member Elycia!" he continued to introduce.

There was a lot of cheering for them too; Enrique was soaking up all the attention from the girls.

"The Saint Shields come next with Christine as their new member!" announced Jazzman.

They got their share of applause too.

"Here come the Psykicks (sp?)! Their newest member is Chayse!" Jazzman said through the microphone.

"The PPB All Starz are also here with no new members, it seems they already had enough" DJ informed. **(A/N I forgot to mention them last chapter 0)**

"We also have two new teams, here are the Elemental Warriors! With Katherine, Faith Mark, Anali and Ethan!" he announced.

They got less applause but applause none the less.

'It can't be that Faith… can it?' Angel thought.

"Then we have the Blade Slayers! Violet, Jay, Elias, Jesse and Grace" he said announcing the Bladebreakers enemy.

You could hear Kai growling with a scowl and a fierce glare on his pale features.

"And last but not least last years champions the BLADEBREAKERS! Angel has taken the fifth spot on the team" he announced loudly.

There was so much applause and cheering you couldn't hear your self think.

Of course Kai got the most of the ladies' attention, and Ray did too. Tyson was bathing in the attention, he loved it all too much and Max was hyper and was almost as bad as Tyson.

"Jeez Kai, I didn't know you were so good with the ladies!" exclaimed Angel joking

"Our first battle today will be between the Majestics and the Psykicks!" informed DJ.

"It will begin in 15 minutes, which should give you some time to prepare, while we wait we will have Ming Ming perform a little something for us" he said.

**(With the Bladebreakers)**

"Ming Ming, the singer, performing, here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" Max said, "if the chief were here he'd be drooling and…" he slowly and sadly stopped.

"Oh" Angel said, "I didn't know he liked her… she's ok, well some of her music I mean"

"You could totally beat her, you know you can" commented Danny.

Angel blushed, "I'm not that good, and you know how I am in crowds, especially big ones like this!" she said, "besides you know I'm not as good as her, and I never will be" she added quietly.

"_Ay_ Angel, _calmate_ (stop it or calm down)! Don't be like that, _Melody_" he said emphasizing the nickname their mom had given her.

"Anyway you're way better than her. She's just some kid looking for attention, she also loves to snoop and gossip" Ray added.

"Sounds like fun" Angel added sarcastically.

"I heard she's got the hotts for Kai" Max semi-whispered to her.

Kai turned around hearing his name.

"What!" Angel exclaimed.

"What you heard" Danny said trying to get her riled up.

"Well, who cares she can't compete with me" she boasted.

They all laughed at her.

"What? It's true!" she continued laughing a little with them.

"Anyways, let's go sit in the stands so that we can watch the battle, we won't be going up for a while" Ray informed.

**Lil' angelgrl: So what did you think? Is it going down the drain?**

**Oh and sorry about putting the tournament so far in the story too! I didn't mean to, it just came out that way, SORRY! **

**Before I forget I didn't forget about Hilary and Kenny they'll show up in the next chappie, kay? Kay!**

**Any mistakes? Sorry about that if there are…**

**Well Thanx you people out there I love you all so MUCH!**

**PLEAZ REVIEW!  
And if you have requests or ideas e-mail me or tell me in a review! **

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**I'll LOVE YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE**

**lil' angelgrl**


End file.
